


Unexpected housemate

by roseandmax



Series: Destiny [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas sex, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Poor smut writing, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, mention of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandmax/pseuds/roseandmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho was a poor boy, who decided to leave his mother-town, Gwangju, to Seoul in order to pursue his dream as a lawyer. He had always wanted to be a lawyer ever since he was a kid. Living in Seoul city, the city of flashy life, he had to take two jobs in order to support his living and save for the further study.</p><p>By one accidental night, he met an injured boy laying unconsciously in an alley along the way back to his home. He took the boy to nurse him in his house that night. And to what he didn’t expect, it seemed he also took the boy entirely into his life. What he didn’t know was, the boy was a belonging to a mafia.</p><p>Would Yunho be able to have Changmin forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> I’m so honored to present you my second fic. I hope you’ll enjoy it.
> 
> This fic is mainly based on Yunho’s P.O.V. However, you’ll see more of Changmin’s P.O.V in the later part after his past is revealed in another level. This one is not quite angsty. You’ll see a lot of HoMin moments.
> 
> Actually, this one was a one-shot I drafted based on Yunho’s P.O.V as a first person. But it was a bit long, so I decided to make into chapters with more revision of the storyline.
> 
> Enjoy HoMin together!!!
> 
> Love you all ~
> 
> P.S: English is my second language, so for sure I must have made mistakes inevitably in grammar and wordings. And I'm quite lazy to do the proofreading myself too. Then, please forgive me for that.
> 
> P.P.S: I’m not good at writing smut, so please bear with me.

 

 

 

_Yunho found himself in a very bright, calm, deep forest. He sensed the peace from environment around him._

_What a peaceful moment!_

_Yunho thought to himself. Yes, it had been like century for him to ever experience such peaceful moment. He smiled and closed his eyes to enjoy the smells of the trees and ray of the sun seeping through the leaves of the trees. Suddenly, he felt that something, or rather someone, was standing in front of him. He couldn’t help but told himself to open his eyes as his curiosity had taken him. And there, he saw an angel in white dress with wide, snowy wings smiling gently to him._

_“Are you an angel?” Yunho asked. “Are you really an angel?” He asked again, couldn’t quite believe his eyes._

_“Yes, I am.” The angel replied, still smiling sweetly to him. “I have something for you.”_

_“Something for me?” Yunho couldn’t comprehend the information he just received. “What do you have for me? And why?”_

_The angel smiled again before replying, “Yunho, you are a very nice person, and you have really worked hard…” The angel commented and paused a bit before continuing her line, “…and you deserve my trust.”_

_“Eh? Your trust?” He was a bit bewildered with the sudden comment._

_“Yes, my trust. And I trust my gift box with you.” The angel handed a beautiful box with her one hand as soon as she finished her comment._

_Yunho hesitantly accepted the box. He sensed the warmth through box to his entire body as soon as his hands came into contact with the box._

_‘What is this box? Why does it give me such a warm feeling like this?’_

_Yunho thought. And then he realized that he hadn’t thanked the angel yet. But as soon as he realized that, he found angel nowhere. He noted mentally that he had to thank the angel properly the next time he meet her._

_Then he diverted his attention to the gift box once again. He was curious what inside the box the angel seemed firmly trusting that with him. He decided to open the cap of the box, and the blindly shine seeped through between the box and its cover._

**Yunho-yah, wake up! Yunho-yah, wake up! You are LATE.**

 

The recorded voice for his alarm kept calling him violently, which caused the man to wake up abruptly. He looked at the clock; it read 7:30am.

 

“Oh, shit! I’m gonna be late.”

 

He violently forced himself to get up immediately but he suddenly felt his head was a bit spinning. He shook his head to gain the composure, and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower, and then got changed for his work at a supermarket. He looked at his phone to check the time.

 

_Oh, damn! I have to run to work._

 

Yunho cursed himself for waking up late while running to work. He also just realized that he wasn’t able to have breakfast and forgot to pack lunch for himself. Well, again he had to eat instant ramen for lunch, which he can buy from the supermarket he works for.

 

_Oh, what a shitty start of the day!_

 

Luckily, the supermarket he worked for wasn’t really far from his place. But Yunho was still feeling unwell. His face had lost some color and so did his lips. He quickly ran to his supervisor to apologize for his late presence; that was the first thing he had to do as soon as he arrived his workplace, though his supervisor was a nice person.

 

 

 

>>><<< 

 

 

 

His shift at the supermarket had ended; he was now preparing himself to proceed to his part-time job at a nightclub. He still found himself unwell even after drinking some energized tea his colleague suggested. He also took some painkillers but it seemed it did not work on him. He thought that it must be because of the abrupt wake-up this morning.

 

As soon as he arrived the nightclub, he got changed into his bartender uniform, and was now serving some clients. Usually, he was very friendly and energetic but today was different. He just served the clients as per their orders without exchanging conversation as he normally did.

 

He felt like to puke at the same time of the spinning and aching in his head. His ears became heavy and his vision became blurry. Every passing minute, his condition was getting worse. He didn’t think he could control anymore so he asked his colleague to take care of all the orders for him, as he would like to take a little rest at the staff room. He asked for a painkiller from his supervisor. He knew he should ask for a leave since he was feeling very unwell but his goal to enter the university by next year was convincing him to stay. He received 5,000 won per hour, which he found it not bad, and not to mention the free dinner, supper and some left over that he could bring home.

 

He was laying on the small mattress, closing his eyes to calm the pain down and hoping after a good 15 minutes or so, his condition would get better.

 

That was what he hoped.

 

But after some time like an hour passed, he still didn’t feel better. His head was still really heavy, and he had some sort of fever.

 

_What’s wrong with me exactly?_

 

He mentally asked himself. He believed that he couldn’t continue to work. No, he couldn’t as the smell of smokes and alcohol wouldn’t help his current condition at all. And then he heard a sound of someone’s footstep. That must be his supervisor’s, he guessed.

 

“Yunho-ah, how are you feeling now?” A man in a black suit with a mature look asked, and eyed worriedly. “Maybe you should go home for a good rest. Or maybe you should see a doctor,” He suggested.

 

He opened his eyes for the eye contact with the owner of the voice. And as he guessed, the footstep owner was his supervisor. A kind and sweet man. His supervisor had been taking care of him very well since his start at this nightclub, 2 years ago.

 

Yunho tried to push himself up slowly as his spinning head wasn’t sparing him. It took him a little while to balance himself. He sat still a bit before replying.

 

“I don’t think I can work tonight, Hojun-hyung.”

 

“Yes, that’s obvious. You don’t look fine at all, Yunho-ah.” Hojun showed his concern. “Just go home now. Health is the most important.” He added.

 

“Thank you, hyung.” Yunho mumbled.

 

“You are welcome.” The older man replied. “Here, I got your dinner packed with a bottle of ginger tea. You should have them now before going home. Maybe you would feel a bit better after this.”

 

The supervisor left the packed dinner and the bottled ginger tea on a table near Yunho. Yunho mumbled thank-you again, and the older-shorter man replied the take-care before leaving him alone. And the supervisor appeared again after a very short leaving.

 

“By the way, do you need me to call a taxi for you?”

 

“No, thanks. I think I can walk back home.” Yunho replied.

 

“Okay, then. And you shouldn’t come to work tomorrow if you haven’t got better. As I said, health is the most important.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The supervisor smiled and left him alone.

 

 

 

>>><<< 

 

 

 

After his dinner and another short rest, Yunho decided to walk home. He thought the heavy dinner and ginger tea did help him. He was feeling somehow a bit better. Usually, he left this nightclub around 2 or 3 in the morning. He was able to sleep around 3 or 4 hours, and then he had to go to work in the supermarket. He couldn’t complain the little number of hours he had for his sleep; he didn’t complain himself for having to work this hard because all in all, his goal to be a lawyer was all he wanted to reach. He already had some saving but he didn’t think it was enough yet. He knew study would cost a lot. Yunho had no parents; they passed away since he was very young. He was told that his parents passed away in a car accident. And he had been living with his uncle but it wasn’t easy. He didn’t want to think of his life he had when he was with his uncle. As soon as he finished high school, he decided to come to Seoul, a city with many good universities.

 

Today, he took a shortened path, which he had to walk pass an alley. He hated it because it was dark but he didn’t think he could put up long due to his current condition. It was another freezing night, and he had to pull the jacket close to his body with his arms crossed over his chest to give some warmth to his body. He kept walking, wishing that the road would be shorter. Unexpectedly, he eyes caught something, or rather someone laying helplessly on the ground. He, in fact, wanted to ignore because he was not feeling well but after a second thought, his conscience scolded him, and demanded him to check the lying person. He then ran to the laying figure, shook the person.

 

“Hey! Hey, you! How are you? Wake up.”

 

No response. He carefully eyed the person, he couldn’t see him clearly but he believed that this person must be mugged. He pulled his phone to get some lights and he saw the person injured. The blood was stained there on his face and some bruises on his face and somewhere else. Yunho wanted to make a call, but in a second thought, he decided to get the person to his place.

 

_What a day!_

 

He exclaimed in his head before cradling a person up, and then he realized the injured person was his height. He decided to give a piggy-back. Luckily, he wasn’t heavy. Well, he was kind of light, considering his height.

 

On a walk back home, Yunho was wondering why his day became this way. As soon as he reached his sweet place, he nursed the injured person by cleaning all the bruised and pasted the wound plasters on him. He didn’t have any first aid items much in his first aid box since he was always a healthy person.

 

The injured person had some cuts over his lips. Though Yunho had cleaned the cuts but some blood stains were still vivid there. He also had some bruises on his cheek, and body. Yunho couldn’t help but remembered himself being mugged like that when he first came to Seoul. Indeed, Seoul was a very beautiful, fancy city but after Yunho was mugged at that time, he had another thought in him. A city full of dangerous people.

 

The injured person got new clothes on him after Yunho tending every bruise on his body. Luckily, their heights were quite similar so Yunho’s clothes could fit the guy nonetheless.

 

_When did I know how to take care an injured person?_

 

Yunho asked himself silently. Of course, he had never taken care of anyone before, including his ex-girlfriend. And probably, that was the reason his ex-girlfriend left him. Yunho himself was not sure. He seemed to forget that he was actually sick. He kept looking at the injured person in front of him. This boy was not over 18 years old, Yunho believed that. This boy reminded him of himself in the past but he didn’t think that he had been that skinny during his old day. And suddenly, a groaning noise was heard from his stomach. Then he realized he probably got hungry after abusing his left energy. And then he started realized that he was still a bit dizzy.

 

_Oh, shit! I thought I was fine._

 

He cursed himself silently, and then decided to make a fast supper for himself, the instant ramen. After finishing that fast supper, Yunho took another medicine and rest next to the injured boy. He still felt spinning and aching in his head, which he thought they disappeared earlier.

 

“Maybe because my attention was on him that’s why I forgot my own illness?”

 

He chuckled to himself, having never thought he would care for someone this much in his life. All he remembered his time in the past was to get rid of his living with his uncle. It was not a pleasant memory so he never wanted to think about it. After a heave of sigh, he decided to lay his body next to the injured boy. He didn’t feel well so he didn’t want to take a shower or anything. He didn’t trust himself of what could happen to him since he was feeling that the bad condition earlier back in the night club had returned back. He turned off the light and decided to force himself to sleep, hoping he would be fine in the morning. And since the night was bit freezing, his rooftop tiny apartment could not give him enough warmth. He looked at the boy, despite the darkness; he believed that the boy must be feeling cold too, so he shared his blanket with the boy, and he then drifted to dreamland.

 

 

 

>>><<< 

 

 

 

_Yunho found himself waking up in the same forest he had been there earlier. He looked around and saw all the beautiful, green trees with the sound of birds chirping. He smiled to himself._

_It’s beautiful. Nice to be back here again._

_He decided to get up and walk and walk to unparticular direction. He breathed in the smell of nature. It was not happening very often to his life. He didn’t think he would be in such a peaceful place like this. He never thought he would be. But he was here at this moment, and he didn’t feel any burden he had been carrying for all these years. He wished he could be here forever._

_“You couldn’t be here forever, Yunho.”_

_There, the voice of the angel he met earlier. He could recognize her voice. He looked for the direction of the voice, still perplexed by her sudden appearance earlier. He remembered she gave him a box, and when he opened the box, there was some blinding shine seeping through the box; he wasn’t able to see anything in there. And all of sudden, he just remembered that the box was not with him now._

_“So do you like the gift I gave you?” The angle asked._

_Yunho wasn’t sure if he should tell the angel that he couldn’t see anything in the box aside due to the blinding shine. But wouldn’t it be very amazing that an angel gave him a gift. He believed that not everyone could be this lucky like he was at this moment._

_“To be honest, I didn’t see anything in the box but to be able to receive such priceless gift from an angel, it is my great honor already. I don’t like it but I love it! And I will treasure it with my life,” Yunho spoke as if he was chanting some mantra._

_The angel smiled and moved closer to him. Yunho saw that the angel wasn’t walking but not really flying too. He believed she was floating. And Yunho realized that he now was mere meter from the angel. He told himself to observe her look this time. She had very beautiful eyes, big and glittering. Her smile was very warm and sweet; Yunho had never seen such a smile before. He felt so honored to be able to talk to the angel. He believed it must be because he had never caused anyone trouble, and because he had lost his parents at a very young age, so the heaven pitied him, and then sent an angel to meet him._

_“I believe the words you said. And I hope that you could take care of that gift very well. That gift is no less than my presence,” the angel spoke softly, yet so warming, “take care of it well, or else someone else will get it from you.” She put the firmness at the last sentence._

_“Who would get it from me?”_

_Yunho seemed to be alerted, and he showed his unsettled feeling on his face without him realizing it. The angel smiled, seemed satisfied with her words and Yunho’s reaction._

_“I said someone will if you don’t take care of it well. If you really treasure it, you surely know how to take care of it. That’s all I can say.” The angel commented with a smile. The smile that Yunho had grown to love already._

_And the angel had faded slowly into blinding shine. But Yunho heard one last sentence from her._

_“Do remember, that gift is no less than my presence.”_

_That was what Yunho heard for the last second before another thing caught his attention, and he suddenly felt that he was flung to somewhere._

Yunho opened his eyes slowly, hearing something. Groan. It was a groan from someone. He reached out his hand to turn on the light, and he realized he actually had an injured boy with him. He moved his hand to touch the boy, and he felt the boy was burning.

 

“Shit!”

 

The boy got fever. That must be because of the injuries, and having left in the cold night in an alley earlier. Yunho got panic. No, he had never been nursing anyone. He couldn’t even take care of himself properly. He wasn’t sure what to do with the boy now. This boy was burning.

 

Yunho swallowed his dry throat, anxious and confused, not knowing what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

The boy got fever. That must be because of the injuries, and having left in the cold night in an alley earlier. Yunho got panic. No, he had never been nursing anyone. He couldn’t even take care of himself properly. He wasn’t sure what to do with the boy now. This boy was burning.

 

Yunho swallowed his dry throat, anxious and confused, not knowing what to do.

 

“Think. Yunho, Think.”

 

He commanded himself. He was frustrated and lost. It was so hard for him to think of what to do to nurse a person when he had never been taking care of anyone; not even when he had been with uncle because all he did was to do all the labor jobs in exchange for his living there.

 

After a few minutes, he decided to reach out to first aid kit again, though he wasn’t sure if he had some medicine to get rid of the fever. He was ransacking the first-aid-kit box violently with his shaky hands. And there, he saw last 2 Paracetamol pills. He nodded to himself, deciding to give 2 pills at a time to the boy. He moved back to where the boy was, and grabbed the bottled water near to his sleeping place above the head of it. He shakily twisted the cap of the bottle, and brought 2 pills of the medicine to the boy’s injured lips. But the boy was terribly shivering; he was moaning lightly, and Yunho didn’t know how to make the boy opened his mouth to take medicine. The boy’s jaw was clenching and quivering; he must be really freezing but his body was very burning. The boy wrapped his arms to himself and brushing himself to make warmness to his body unconsciously.

 

Yunho was extremely lost, didn’t really know what to do.

 

_God, what should I do?_

 

He licked his lips nervously, while looking at the boy so intensely. He bit his bottom lip before coming into decision.

 

“Whatever.”

 

He put the 2 pills into his mouth, chewed them a bit and drank a little water before reaching his hands to cradle the boy’s head up a bit, position him, and then moved to close the space between his face and the boy’s face with his lips. He tried to push the medicine from his mouth together with the water into the boy’s mouth. He was struggling at the start but once the water came into the boy’s mouth, he drank it unconsciously. However, Yunho was trying to make sure that the medicine was swallowed by the boy. He drank the water again, and repeated the same action earlier until he was sure the boy had swallowed the medicine.

 

After he was sure the medicine had been swallowed by the boy, he put the boy back down to his earlier position. But the boy was still burning. And Yunho couldn’t let the boy stay in that state. His instinct told him that he would be dangerous to the boy’s life if the fever wouldn’t go away from the boy soon because the freezing weather wasn’t really helping.

 

He kept checking for a few times before he finally brought a big bowl with water, and a towel. He wetted the towel, and dapped and wiped the boy’s face first. Then he wipe the boy’s body attentively, as the way he did to the boy face. He left the wet face towel cover the boy’s forehead, and throat. He continued wiping down the boy’s body till when it came to the time he had to the lower part of the boy. He saw the boy’s bulge, and Yunho’s face became a little red there. He felt some heat radiating from his body and face.

 

_Why suddenly I feel like I’m burning? I am getting sick again?_

Yunho asked himself mentally, then shook his head to get rid of whatever on his mind he kept doing the same to all over the boy’s body. The boy became entirely naked. Yunho repeated the same thing for a few times before he decided to leave the wet body towel to encircle the boy body. He kept wetting the towels over and over again until the boy’s temperature was dropping.

 

After some good hours when Yunho thought the boy’s temperature would be returning to the normal one, Yunho touched the boy’s forehead with his back-hand while his other hand was on his forehead too. He smiled. The boy was getting better. He seemed exhausted from taking care of the boy. He rested a bit before feeding himself with water. He dropped his body next to boy, and covered the boy with his only one blanket. It was not easy to share a small blanket with another person but he knew that he had to do that.

 

He suddenly thought of the angel in his dream. He seemed satisfied with what he was doing for the boy. He believed that the angel must have seen this kind side of him, which was why she gave him a gift. Though it was a dream, it seemed so real to him. He was not sure if actually it was a dream, or actually his own delusion.

 

He checked the boy again before he decided to sleep. They were under the same blanket. It was so closed. It had no gab between them but Yunho didn’t mind. He felt some heat from himself again but he believed that it must be because he was sick. Okay, so a sick person took care of an injured person.

 

 

 

>>><<< 

 

 

 

The sun light seeped through the window as a sign of morning. Yunho was still deeply asleep. He had no any dream in his sleep anymore this time. The position of their sleeping now was so intimate. The boy slept in the chest of Yunho, with Yunho’s arms around his body. The boy was soundly asleep.

 

The alarm clock of Yunho’s phone buzzed off.

 

**Yunho-yah, wake up! Yunho-yah, wake up! You are LATE.**

Yunho was awaken by loud shouting of his alarm clock.

 

 ‘‘Oh, shit! I forgot to turn it off last night.’’

 

He curse himself, and when he was about to pull his phone to turn off the alarm clock, he realized the boy was sleeping in his chest soundly. He smiled, disbelieving to himself.

 

_Since when that the boy had come to sleep in my chest._

 

So he carefully used one hand to reach to his phone and turn the alarm off. He wasn’t sure of why he was so obliged to take care of the boy this much but he felt that something in him commanded him to do so. When he finished turning off the alarm clock, he decided to remove his other arm, which was under the boy’s body, gently and slowly, not wanting to wake the boy up. But the boy snuggled closer to him, into his chest. Yunho looked to him, watching the boy. He couldn’t believe that this boy could sleep so soundly, as if nothing had happened to him from last night. He smiled and started observing the boy, without him knowing it.

 

He moved his free hand to touch the boy’s forehead.

 

_His temperature has dropped already._

 

And that time, Yunho learned the boy had very soft, silky hair. It was thick. The bang were falling leisurely, covering the boy’s forehead.

 

_Beautiful hair._

 

He moved his hand away. And then he realized the boy had thick, beautiful eye brows and long, curve eye lashes.

 

_His eye lash is like a girl’s._

 

And his skin, his skin was so smooth and milky and glowing.

 

_Like a girl’s._

 

He had a high, long, straight nose. Yunho unconsciously moved his free hand, using index finger to touch and move down to the tip of the boy’s nose.

 

_Very nice nose. Well structured nose._

 

He unconsciously, curiously moved his gaze to the lips. The boy had pink, puffy lips. They were a bit generous and very attractive. To Yunho. Yunho unintentionally fixed his gaze at the boy’s lips for how long he was not sure. But he heard some pounding sound. He ignored that sound at first but he realized that the sound was so close to his ears. And he decided to pay attention that beating sound.

 

It was his heart.

 

His heart was pounding so loudly in his ears. He got shocked himself.

 

_How come my heart beats so loudly when I looked at his lips?_

 

After asking this question silently in his head, he got startled himself. And he, without any intention, moved himself abruptly from the sleeping boy, making the boy wake up from his sleep. The boy opened his eyes, searching for something or whatever, Yunho wasn’t sure but what Yunho knew was, the boy’s eyes looked straightly, innocently into Yunho’s eyes.

 

_Beautiful, glittering eyes._

 

His mind spoke.

 

He still didn’t move his face away, he looked straight into the boy’s eyes, and he felt his face heating.

 

_Those beautiful, glittering eyes._

 

His mind spoke again.

 

If the boy didn’t suddenly get scared and move himself away from Yunho, Yunho wouldn’t know that he actually was lost in the boy eyes. The boy pushed Yunho away and got up abruptly, and then he realized he was naked, and without any calculation, he pulled the blanket from Yunho to cover himself. And that was how Yunho got back to reality. He was now unintentionally scaring the boy. He thought he must have scared the boy. And before anything he could do, he raised his both hands in the air to the boy face, defending himself.

 

“Wait! It’s not like what you think.”

 

He could only manage to say this much, and didn’t know what else he had to say.

 

The boy looked at him, alertly. He was pulling the blanket close to himself while supporting himself with the wall of the apartment. And the boy realized Yunho was fully clothed. He looked at surroundings. And something caught his eyes, the bowl and towels. And then he saw an opened first-aid-kit box, with something scattering around. He decided to check his body, he saw some plasters on some parts of his body, elbow and knee. He smiled, and then looked back to Yunho.

 

“He saved me?” He asked softly and shyly.

 

Yunho couldn’t form any word but nodded.

 

The boy smiled, “Sorry, I misunderstood you.” His cheeks became reddened up to his ears.

 

_He’s shy. Very cute._

 

Yunho thought to himself.

 

“Are you going to keep raising your hands in the air forever?” The boy asked.

 

And Yunho realized he hadn’t put his hands down yet. Yunho got embarrassed, putting his hands down. And then he heard some noise from somewhere; then he saw the boy held his hands close to his stomach. The growling noise was from his stomach. The boy’s face got redder. And Yunho realized that last night the boy hadn’t had any meal at all.

 

“I should cook you some meal-” Yunho just realized he had only one pack of ramen. His quick breakfast. And he finished it last night. He scratched his scalp. “Ah, sorry. I ran out of breakfast.”

 

Changmin blinked innocently at him, then chuckled a bit. And then he decided to speak up after a while. “Perhaps you have some uncooked rice left?” He looked at somewhere.

 

“Uncooked rice?” Yunho asked, confused.

 

Yunho followed the gaze of the boy, a he saw a pack of uncooked rice at the corner of the house. It looked like it had never been touched for long.

 

The boy smiled; he could see that his savior was oblivious about what he had. Maybe his savior was not a cooking guy. He didn’t laugh at him, because he knew many guys would like that. But seeing how much his savior had taken care of him, he could guess that this person was kind. “Do you have a rice cooker?” The boy asked.

 

Yunho nodded.

 

The boy smiled again, “Could you lend me some clothes? And then I will cook for us.”

 

Yunho nodded, in his absentminded state. And then he realized something.

 

“Wait! You said, you are going to cook?”

 

“Yes. So could you lend me some clothes? I couldn’t cook while I’m like this.”

 

Yunho nodded again with an awkward smile, and got up to get some clothes for the injured boy.

 

The boy started cooking for them a simple breakfast, after dressing himself. He made the breakfast out from whatever Yunho had in small fridge at the corner kitchen. It was not even a real kitchen. Yunho observed the boy cooking. He was immersed in how the boy cooked their breakfast so expertly. He doubted if the boy had been cooking for years because it seemed the boy could think of the dish immediately right after he saw some things in the kitchen.

 

They had rice with kimchi omelet. The taste was good to Yunho. He couldn’t remember when the last time he had home cook food was. He was not a good cook. He could only cook very simple dish such as ramen. Ramen with half cooked egg. His favorite dish. Rice? He didn’t remember if he did really cook it. Oh, yes, he cooked it. It was when his ex-girlfriend was still in relationship with him. He would cook the rice when his ex-girlfriend informed him that she would bring some food from home. He doubted if his ex-girlfriend knew how to cook because he hadn’t seen it once. She had always brought the cooked food from home.

 

Yunho the realized he was not a good boyfriend. He didn’t really take care of his ex-girlfriend. He was too busy with his work, and he never initiated the call nor text. He never initiated the date either. He never initiated the kiss too. He believed that the kiss would never happened if his ex-girlfriend hadn’t initiated. His ex-girlfriend did so many things for him but he didn’t remember he did anything for her. Yes, he did some but it was not from his initiatives. It was under his ex-girlfriend’s request.

 

After breakfast, the boy insisted on doing the dishes but Yunho firmly rejected. He saw the boy was struggling to stand properly earlier during cooking. The boy said he should do something to show his gratitude but Yunho didn’t accept that. Yunho started doing the dishes, and he had made one plate falling to the floor and broke. Yunho knew he was not good with housework but he just couldn’t bear seeing the boy torturing himself. The boy condition was not good yet. When the boy wanted to help, Yunho denied again and firmly asked him to rest.

 

After doing the dishes, Yunho informed the boy that he would go shopping a bit since he ran out of the grocery and stuff. He asked the boy to have a good rest when he was on the door step.

 

In fact, Yunho had never cared about that aside instant ramen, eggs and green onions.

 

He decided to go a typical market, which was not far from his house. He was struggling with the shopping, not really having ideas what to buy. If it was him alone, he would just buy instant ramen, eggs and green onions. His very usual and all time meal. But now he had a boy residing in a house with him. Talking about the boy, Yunho just realized that he hadn’t known the boy’s name yet, and hadn’t asked of why he got injured. Well, he believed that he could always ask later. Maybe in the afternoon or evening. He was not sure but he just didn’t want to mind about that yet.

 

Luckily, he met Mrs. Oh, his landlady. She was very kind. He had been renting that rooftop apartment for 2 years already, and the lady had never asked him to pay a higher rental fee, while the others had increased the rental price. She was kind enough to give Yunho some food sometimes. The left kimchi that the boy cooked for their breakfast was from Mrs. Oh too.

 

He greeted the landlady as he usually did with his sunshine smile. He asked for her advice of what he should buy. He asked for the landlady advice of what to cook for an injured person. The landlady started explaining the ingredients and such but he looked confused. So the landlady was very kind, guiding him what he should buy for what dish. She even bargained for Yunho. And because Yunho was very handsome and the landlady told the sellers that he was a hard-working and very nice person, Yunho was able to receive some free vegetables and stuffs from the sellers. He ended up having many things in the plastic bags, which he thought he would spend a year to finish that because he didn’t really know how to cook it. The landlady even gave him some herbal medicine for him to boil and to apply for the injured person. She teased him that she never saw him so caring like that before. She asked if he had a new girlfriend but he denied. Well, the boy was not really his girlfriend. He just had a feeling of obligation to take care of him. He somehow felt that he and the boy were connected for some reasons.

 

When he arrived back to his tiny apartment, he saw his apartment become very clean and tidy. At first, he thought it was not his apartment but then he realized it was his. And then the boy emerged himself from the bathroom with towel hovering over his head. Yunho thought he saw someone else. He just realized now that the boy was really handsome, and beautiful.

 

_What, Yunho, you called him beautiful?_

 

_But he really is._

 

His minds protested each other in his head.

 

And then Yunho realized that he should have bought a new pillow and blanket. Maybe also a futon. He noted that he needed to go and buy them in the afternoon. But then he realized that maybe the boy would go back to his home. And then again he asked himself of why he had to buy so many foods. He even planned to boil the herbal medicine for the boy. He felt stupid immediately.

 

He didn’t realize he was staring at the boy absentmindedly for like forever until the boy cleared his throat.

 

“Do I have something on my face?”

 

Yunho was pulled back to reality. Oh, he was very impolite. He kept staring the boy, without any intention. And he saw the boy got shy again.

 

“Oh, no. I was thinking of why I had to buy so many things like this when I hadn’t asked you yet if you would be staying here or you would go back home now.”

 

And then Yunho saw the boy’s face saddened. He thought that he must have asked something improper.

 

“I have no place to go, and I have no anything with me now. Not a penny. I was mugged when I ran away from home.”

 

Yunho went speechless.

 

_So he ran away from home, just like I did back then._

 

He gave the boy an assuring smile before talking to the boy, “if you don’t mind, you can stay here with me. But please excuse my place, it’s very tiny and messy too.”

 

The boy flashed him a delighted, shy smile. And Yunho was captivated in that smile.

 

_If you were not a boy-_

 

“Thank you very much. Then should I make it up to you by cooking for us again?” The boy asked, and Yunho had to return back to reality.

 

 

 

>>><<< 

 

 

 

It was the late afternoon of the same day. Yunho was very thankful that when he called and informed his supervisor at the Supermarket, Mr. Song, the guy was kind enough to allow him to rest and wish him a good recovery soon. He texted Hojun, the supervisor at the night club, informing him that he couldn’t go to work. No, actually he felt much better than the previous day. He believed he got recovered but he was worried about the injured boy. He didn’t want to leave the injured boy staying in his tiny apartment alone.

 

Yunho had learned the name of the boy during lunch time. They were able to introduce their names to each other. The boy’s name was Shim Changmin. Yunho liked the name already. Changmin was shy boy but very humble. He at first called Yunho ‘Yunho-hyung-nim’, but Yunho felt that it was too distant. He wanted the boy to call him just Yunho-hyung or Hyung. And the boy asked him to call him only Changmin, which Yunho was gladly obliged.

 

Yunho tried the name on his tonge, and it was quite smooth. He had grown to love calling the boy’s name that way immediately. He was quite delighted. They both didn’t use honorific. Though Changmin called him hyung, to Yunho, that wasn’t really honorific. Yunho was very happy because he thought that he had got a younger brother.

 

Both of them were sitting on a wooden bed in front of Yunho’s apartment, which actually it belonged to the landlady. The shade of the sky had become orange and pink, indicating that the sun was setting. The weather had become a little chilly. Yunho lent his clothes to Changmin. The injured boy was pulling the jacket closer to his body to warm his body. They were sitting there silently at first. But later Yunho decided to initiate the conversation.

 

“You know, I also ran away from home.”

 

Changmin looked at him. And Yunho looked back at him and continued, “It was 2 years ago.” He took a little time before continuing it again. “I was mugged but I was lucky because I knew some self-defense. I learned Hapkido when I was back then in Gwangjou.”

 

Changmin listened attentively and silently, as if he was calculating something.

 

“I didn’t have a happy childhood life. I lost my parents when I was at very young age. Maybe 4 or 5. I wasn’t sure. But all I knew was, I was sent to live with this relative and that relative from time to time until I could do chores and some helps for their business. I ended up living with a certain uncle. But it was not really rosy life. And then I decided to run away from home when I finished high school.”

 

Changmin still listened attentively and silently.

 

“Sometimes, I wish I had parents to comfort me when I was starved, and when I was forced to work so hard,” Yunho added.

 

Changmin moved closer to Yunho, and pulled his one hand to put in his both hand. Yunho was feeling comforted.

 

“So somehow I feel that probably we have similar stories.” He looked at him with glistened eyes. Changmin saw tears in his eyes. Changmin moved his hand to squeeze Yunho’s hand, and Yunho turned to give him a bitter smile.

 

“I ran away from home because I was forced to get married to someone,” Changmin finally spoke up, “I was originally an orphan. I was adopted by a family in Busan. They were not really bad to me though. They offered me food, place to sleep, clothes to wear and let me study.”

 

It was Yunho’s turn to stay quiet.

 

Changmin continued after a deep breath, “I promised myself to repay their kindness to adopt me. I was adopted in Busan. I ran away from there.” Changmin gave himself a bitter smile before continuing, “I ran away right before the wedding day.”

 

Yunho looked at Changmin, looking for something in the boy’s eyes. And he saw pain.

 

_I wouldn’t question why you were forced to marry at this young age. You are too beautiful to be not owned by someone._

 

Yunho talked in his mind. And he moved his hand to put on top of Changmin’s hand. He squeezed his hand a little bit to give some comfort.

 

“What would happen to the bride then?” Yunho asked, knowing that the being a bride when the groom ran away from the wedding was not an easy thing to handle.

 

“The groom would ask his people to look for me. I’m sure about it.” Changmin spoke very soft. It was a little bit above the whisper. His voice was constricted in the throat.

 

But Yunho heard it. “The groom?!”


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

Changmin nodded and continued, “Disgusting, right?” But Yunho didn’t say anything, and he didn’t remove his hands from Changmin’s too. “I was actually sold to that person,” he continued, “he brought me into his house since I was 14 years old… but I was smart enough to tell him that I should have learned a lot of things in order to be a compatible partner for him.” He took a little pause before continuing, “He… He sent his guys to accompany me everywhere I went… I was forced to kiss, and I was forced to-“ His tears rolled down, he couldn’t continue.

 

Yunho lift his hand, which he placed on top of the boy’s hand, and used his thumb to wipe the boy’s tears. Changming tightened his hands, and Yunho felt a little pain there, the hand Changmin held. “You don’t need to continue,” Yunho suggested and pulled the boy into his embrace. Changmin’s one hand moved to fist Yunho’s hoodie back, while he cried so hard.

 

“I was sold.”

 

 

 

>>><<< 

 

 

 

 

Yunho wasn’t able to go buy a new pillow and a new blanket as he had planned. He couldn’t leave the boy alone, especially when he was crying so hard. It broke Yunho’s heart into pieces when hearing that such a very good looking, dandy and noble look like Changmin had been through such a life. Yunho thought he had a miserable life but the boy had worse. He was sold. He was sold by his adopted family. Yunho couldn’t believe that there would be such cruel people in this world. He thought his relatives were cruel to him but they at least had never done things like that to him.

 

It was Changmin who cooked them dinner. Yes, Yunho was never a good cook. He wasn’t sure of why but it seemed he had no talent in cooking. Yunho found a bit weird in hinself, having to stick to a stranger for like almost 24 hours, but he didn’t feel unsettled or anything. For some reasons, Yunho found him so comfortable around this boy. He asked himself if it was maybe because the boy was so vulnerable. He was thankful that the boy felt comfortable around him too.

 

Yunho found himself liking the boy a lot, though it had not been 24 hours yet. And He just realized he didn’t ask about the boy age yet. He was sure the boy would be younger than him, he looked rather like 15 or 16 years old. He didn’t want to ask the boy yet about what the boy planned to do after this. Of course, Yunho was more than happy to accept the boy to stay with him but if the boy had his own plan, then it would be another story. Thinking if the boy would leave him, Yunho suddenly felt sad. He shouldn’t be feeling like that, he knew. But something in him told him the other way around. He had grown to be fond of looking at the boy face. He loved the boy’s face a lot. His baby cheeks, his glowing, milky yet pinky skin, his beautiful eyes, his straight nose, his lips. His lips. Suddenly, Yunho wondered how those lips would taste like. Sweet and addictive, he guessed. He had tasted the boy’s lips last time when he was feeding the medicine, but that couldn’t be counted.

 

_‘Yunho, you are crazy. How come you suddenly want to taste his lips?_

 

He scolded himself mentally when he was waiting for the boy to finish his shower. They were about to sleep again. It had been already a day and yet Yunho found the time flew too fast. He wondered if he could stop the time. He decided to prepare the place for them to sleep. He unfolded the futon, and placed a pillow and blanket on it. He looked at those sleeping kit. He regretted that he hadn’t bought an extra pillow, futon and blanket. It was the start of the winter so the weather was a bit freezing at night, though there was no snow yet. He knew that the clothes the boy wore couldn’t help for this freezing weather. Yunho didn’t mind to share it though but he was afraid that boy would think that he was taking advantage of him. The boy had been sold, and had been forced to do something. Maybe he was forced to have intercourse with that man too. Just by thinking about the last part, Yunho faced turned red. He wondered how that man would feel to have the boy because the boy was too beautiful. He could be mistaken a girl, Yunho had to admit. He was like an angel.

 

His face was so red, that he didn’t even know himself. But then something cut him from his train of thought.

 

“Hyung, why is your face so red? Are you feeling unwell?” The boy asked him, wearing the concern on his face.

 

_Red?_

 

Yunho asked himself mentally.

 

_Red? My face is red? Why?_

 

Then he looked at Changmin who was kneeling before him, still wearing a concern on his face. And he saw Changmin’s face was having some drops of water there. They resembled sweat; that was how Yunho found.

 

 

He said the word in his mind, and swallowed his dry throat.

 

_Was it how he looked like after he-_

 

His train of though was cut again when Changmin reached out his hand to touch Yunho’s face.

 

“Hyung, you have a fever!” Changmin exclaimed in a panic. “Your face is so red and you have a fever. Do you catch a cold?” The boy asked worriedly. “Should you go see doctor?”

 

“No,” Yunho answered abruptly, using his one hand to hold the boy’s hand and move them down together. “I am fine. Very fine.” He said with a forced smile.

 

And Yunho realized he must have scared the boy without any specific reason. He didn’t understand himself why he had that dirty thought in him. He remembered when he was dating his ex-girlfriend, he had never had such a thought. Well, even the kiss, it was his ex-girlfriend who started. And when his ex-girlfriend asked if they should do something further, Yunho always rejected because he didn’t want to do something inappropriate to his ex-girlfriend. He believed that it should happen after marriage.

 

“If you say so,” Changmin decided to remove his hand from Yunho’s grasp.

 

Yunho realized he had grabbed the boy’s hand a bit tight. He was embarrassed, so he forced a little laugh before speaking, “I was thinking if you would mind to sleep under one blanket with me. And…” He looked at the pillow, “you can take the pillow.”

 

Changmin looked at him as if he was searching for something, and suddenly the tears rolled down over his baby cheeks. It made Yunho panic.

 

“Did I say something wrong? If I did, then I’m sorry,” Yunho quickly said and apologized.

 

Changmin shook his head but he was smiling while his tears were still rolling down. Yunho reached his hand to wipe the boy’s tears with his thumb before pulling him into embrace.

 

“You are so nice to me, Yunho-hyung,” his voice was soft and not very clear since he was crying. “You are like an angel.”

 

Yunho separated their bodies from the embrace. He eyed the boy’s face tenderly before talking to the boy, “No, you are the angel, not me.”

 

“You are funny, hyung. You were the one who saved me, yet you called me an angel.” Changmin laughed a bit.

 

But the sight of his laugh was so adorable. Yunho had grown to love it immediately. His laugh was so pure, and his eyed turned mismatched. It was so adorable to see. Yunho wasn’t sure if he had seen anyone with such an adorable smile and laugh. Not to mention the angelic face. And Yunho had realized that actually Changmin resembled someone. Someone in particular. Someone Yunho was feeling honor to have met.

 

“You are the angel, Changmin. You really are.” Yunho spoke softly. He felt some heat in him, and he heard his heart pounding so fast and loud.

 

Changmin smiled sweetly, though the tears were still vivid on his cheeks. “You are the owner of the place, you should take the pillow. I can sleep without pillow. You are very kind enough to share me your blanket and futon.”

 

Yunho, this time, used his sleeve to wipe the boy’s tears. He wasn’t sure of what he should say any further. His heart pounded so fast and so loud, and he felt that he could be fainted anytime soon. “Then, shall we sleep now?”

 

Changmin smiled and nodded. He laid down next to where Yunho was while Yunho was reaching his hand to turn off the light. Yunho had the pillow, and Changmin slept on the futon. Yunho was feeling bad that he let the boy sleep on the futon while he had the pillow all by himself. But he wasn’t sure of what to do or say. He was afraid he would do something he didn’t mean to do it.

 

The room was almost completely dark if not for the light from street nigh lamp poles outside seeping through their window. They were under the same blanket. Changmin was sleeping on his side, with his back to Yunho. Yunho was sleeping, with his face facing to the ceiling and he stole glances to the boy’s head a lot before turning on his side with the same direction of Changmin.

 

“Could you manage to stay alone tomorrow?” Yunho started the conversation.

 

Upon hearing the question, Changmin turned his face and turned to sleep on another side, which he then faced to Yunho.

 

“I have to go to work tomorrow. I will be working from the morning till like 2 or 3 AM. So by the time, I’m back you would be already asleep.”

 

Changmin smiled before replying, “I’m not a kid. I can take care of myself.”

 

“I’m worried because you are injured, and I don’t know whom you would run for help if anything happens to you.” His voice was full of concern, and very sincere.

 

“I’m so touched with your kindness, hyung. I’m not sure what would happen to me if I hadn’t met you.” Changmin smiled sadly.

 

“You can stay here as long as you like, until you are sure of what you want to do next.” Yunho assured him with a smile.

 

Changmin looked at him; he seemed calculating something.

 

Yunho continued, “And if you don’t really mind at all, you can stay with me forever, till whenever you want to leave. I’m really very glad to have you here with me. I mean it.” Yunho assured him again.

 

“Why are you so kind? Are you in fact an angel?” Changmin asked him, sounded as if he was about to cry again.

 

Yunho smiled and shook his head. “I’m not. I’m a human, just as you are. And because I’m a human, so I know how difficult the life is.”

 

Changmin’s eyes got glistened with tears, and Yunho saw that. Yunho gestured to Changmin and pulled him into his embrace. No longer than seconds, Yunho felt warm liquid on his skin. He tightened his embrace, letting the boy feel that he was not alone. Yunho had to admit that he also felt the warmth in his heart. He knew he shouldn’t feel like that when the boy was still in such emotion, but he couldn’t help it; he really felt warm in his heart; the boy gave him that feeling, which was the feeling he never thought he would need it from anyone aside from his parents. He kissed the boy’s forehead, and caressed the boy’s back with his one hand.

 

 

 

 

>>><<< 

 

 

 

New day had arrived. The morning was still a bit foggy due to cold temperature. Yunho was wondering if the today would be the day of the first snow. He opened his eyes, and searched for the boy in his arm last night, but he didn’t see him. Yunho got panic. He didn’t want to think that the boy had run away with that condition. The boy was not well yet. And deep down in his heart, he just didn’t want the boy to go anywhere; he wanted the boy to stay with him. If possible, FOREVER.

 

He quickly got up and looked for the boy before he could see the boy emerge himself from the bathroom. His apartment was so small. He didn’t even have living room and bedroom separately. Everything was there. People could see everything in one glance, kitchen, bathroom, and the place they served for sleeping, which was also for eating.

 

He smiled upon seeing the boy, “I thought you ran away.” He commented.

 

Changmin shook his head while walking to Yunho and then sat down next to him, “I don’t think I could run to anywhere. I know nobody here. And I don’t think I would meet a very kind person like you anywhere else too.”

 

It warmed Yunho’s heart, hearing such sweet words.

 

“Quickly, take a shower. Breakfast is ready.” Changmin told him, and Yunho enlarged his eyes with him knowing it. He was kind of surprised.

 

“When did you cook it?”

 

“When you were still sleeping. You told me you would go to work early so I made a mental note to cook breakfast early for us.” He replied with a smile. “Quickly, get up and take a shower.”

 

Yunho did as told, and beamed.

 

“By the way, do you need packed lunch?” Changmin asked.

 

Yunho looked at him, calculating what he should reply. He didn’t want to bother the boy that much.

 

“I guess you need it, seeing your face like that.” Changmin decided to jump into conclusion. “Please don’t think that it’s a bother to me. Actually, it would help me feel relieved to be able to do something for you.” Changmin assured. “It’s indeed my great pleasure.”

 

Yunho wondered how Changmin could read his mind. He wondered actually he was that obvious. Finally, he smiled and nodded before going to take a shower.

 

When Yunho finished his shower, the table for breakfast was ready, and clothes to be worn to work was already prepared. It made Yunho feel bad because he never wanted to use the boy. He really accepted the boy into his place, without thinking of any condition to be exchanged for that. While they were eating breakfast, Yunho decided to speak.

 

“To be honest, you don’t need to feel obliged to do this and that for me, Changmin. You are making me feel bad. I’m feeling like I’m using you or something.”

 

Changmin looked at him, “It’s the very least thing I can do for you since you have offered me many things already. Please let me do it, as a way to show my gratitude.”

 

His voice sounded so sincere which made Yunho feel so heavy. He somehow felt that Changmin was quite determined. Yunho didn’t think that he could change the boy’s mind.

 

“As you wish then.” Yunho had to follow the boy’s wish. “And if you planned to take some courses or some jobs, please don’t hesitate to let me know. I’ll do my best to get it for you.”

 

Changmin chuckled a bit before replying back, “Do you know you sounded like a father?”

 

Yunho got offended, “Do I look that old? I’m just 20. And you can never be 1 or 2 years old, you know.”

 

Changmin waved his hand along with shaking his head; he chuckled again, “Well, you don’t look old at all, hyung. And well, if you say that you are 20, then you are only 2 years older than me. So for sure, you can never be my father.”

 

“You are already 18?”

 

Changmin nodded with a smile.

 

Changmin told me that he was sold at the age of 14 so he had been kind of being abused for 4 years. How could he tolerate such a life? No one can tell that he had been a victim for 4 years from his look.

 

Yunho kept talking to himself while his gaze fixed on Changmin’s face.

 

“Hyung,” Changmin called him, “are you alright?”

 

Yunho nodded with a bitter smile, “I thought you were only 15 or 16 years old. You look younger than your age.”

 

It was true. Yunho stated the truth. And he just didn’t voice the rest of his thought out because he didn’t want to make the boy upset. The boy was so sweet and defenseless. He wondered of how people could do like that to him.

 

“Thank you. Many people told me the same thing,” Changmin smiled brightly. “And shouldn’t you hurry to finish your breakfast? What time do you start your work?”

 

And Yunho realized he forgot that he had to go to work. Two of them finished their breakfast a bit later, and Changmin brought the packed lunch for Yunho when he saw the older man off at the stair case.

 

Yunho handed him a phone. Changmin looked him, with a silent question of why the older boy handed him that phone.

 

“I couldn’t be at peace at work if I couldn’t contact you. I need to be sure you would be alright.” Yunho explained the reason but Changmin still looked at him silently as if he was hesitating or afraid to accept that phone.

 

That time Yunho realized that probably he went overboard or actually had scared the boy; he should have remembered that the boy had been watched over when he had been with that man. He slapped himself mentally for being such impulsive, but he really needed to know about the condition of the boy. He could not really stay at peace and focus on his work when the boy had to be home alone while he had injuries.

 

“Please don’t misunderstand it, Changmin. I don’t mean to track you down or anything. I’m just afraid that you wouldn’t be safe or something. You are now my housemate, another person in my life,” He spoke really quickly as if he was afraid that Changmin would stop him.

 

“No, I didn’t have any misunderstanding against you. I’m just—I really—I’m awed by your…your kind and considerate gesture.” He accepted the phone with a shade of pink on his cheeks.

 

Yunho felt relieved upon hearing that. He couldn’t be any happier that the boy didn’t have any negative thought against him. He didn’t understand why the boy’s thought was that important to him, but when he thought that the boy would feel offended by his act, he couldn’t explain the pain in his heart. He didn’t want to lose the boy. Yet.

 

“I’m glad hearing that. Then I’ll get going.”  

 

Changmin nodded and told him to take care.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

When he reached his workplace, he had tried to make time to buy a new cheap phone, and made a mental note to buy the boy a new sleeping kit when he had another day off from the first work. As soon as he got a new phone, he called the boy and informed him that it was his number, a new number. He didn’t call any other because he had no their numbers in his new phone yet but he made sure to inform them about his new number.

 

During the entire 2 weeks of the boy’s presence at his place, Yunho always had his breakfast on time and had packed lunch by the boy. Changmin always prepared the clothes for Yunho to wear for his work and did the laundry too. Yunho felt somehow he had a wife. No, it felt so wrong to call Changmin a wife but that was how Yunho felt. He felt sorry for Changmin to depict Changmin as a wife in his mind but he couldn’t think of any other term.

 

The colleagues at the Supermarket started teasing him that he had a very good girlfriend or maybe a secret wife since Yunho had come to work on time and always had nice packed lunch with him. No, it was not just only nice packed lunch but beautiful lunch. His supervisor got envious of him for that. He had explained everyone that he had no girlfriend nor wife but no one ever believed him, so he decided to let them be, though he was happy to have someone envious of him. He never had anyone envious of him, only him who had been envious of others because he had been working so hard to survive. He used to sleep on the street when he had newly arrived Seoul. It was his bitter memory but he never hated it. He thanked that time because every time he felt his life was quite miserable, he looked back into that time and told himself that he was much better off, comparing to that time. He had told himself that he would be able to reach his goal if he would never give up.

 

Another day off from the work at the Supermarket had come. It was the time that Yunho had made mental note to buy a new sleeping kit for the boy, and the boy got healed well. For some reasons, Yunho had wanted to stop buying a new sleeping kit for the boy. Not because of financial matter but he felt that if the boy had a new sleeping kit for his own, then he couldn’t sleep so close to the boy anymore. And as if the boy could read his mind, when they were shopping together for a new sleeping kit, Changmin asked him to buy only the pillow. He told Yunho that Yunho had spent so much money on him already so it would be better to save. He also told Yunho that maybe they should buy a big, thick duvet and a big, thick futon when he could find a job, which meant after Changmin could earn some money. Yunho felt relieved and thankful for that gesture of Changmin. He bet Changmin didn’t know that he liked it a lot when the boy let him hold him in his arms when they slept. He felt completed when the boy was in his arms.

 

After shopping for a sleeping kit (which they bought only pillow), and a new towel, Yunho wanted to buy new clothes for the younger but Changmin rejected.

 

“As I said earlier, you should save first. If you keep buying things for me, then I’m afraid all your saving would be all gone because of me before you could do something else you want to do.” Changmin explained, when they had a break at a small restaurant.

 

Yunho was sulking.

 

Changmin reached his hand to grab Yunho’s hand, “Hyung.”

 

Yunho was still sulking, and didn’t look at the boy even when the boy called him.

 

“You are making me feeling bad. I don’t want to be a leech.” Changmin mumbled sadly.

 

Yunho finally looked at him, “You are not a leech, Changmin. You are my housemate, my dongsaeng, a blessing person in my life.”

 

“Well, if you insist that much, then how about buying only underwear?” Changmin whispered, not wanting people around them to hear. Yunho looked at him and laughed. “Why are you laughing? What is it so funny about?”

 

“Did you know when you were saying the word ‘underwear’, your cheeks were really red?”

 

Changmin balled his lips and turned away from the older.

 

“Okay, let’s buy only that for now.”

 

Changmin turned back to him and smiled, and drank the juice that they ordered.

 

After they bought underwear, Changmin insisted on going for a little stroll. He wanted to see Seoul. He had heard that they had free sample food at the Shopping mall, so he asked Yunho to bring him there.

 

“Why do you want to eat that free sample food? We can always cook at home.” Yunho was complaining while walking together with Changmin to the Shopping Mall. He wasn’t happy though.

 

“Because they are free. I heard that not only food but some drinks and some stuffs too. We can save from that you know.” Changmin explained while strutting happily beside Yunho.

 

“You think I’m so poor to the point that I couldn’t feed you?” Yunho suddenly felt offended, so he stopped walking. They were outside of the Shopping Mall, along the street still.

 

Changmin turned to Yunho and took a hold of Yunho’s hand; he shook his head before speaking, “it’s not like that, hyung. But think about it a bit. You are not alone now. I’m living with you, so every expense has somehow become double.” Yunho looked at him, urging him to continue. “So we should save as much as possible before we are sure that you have enough saving, and before I could get a job.”

 

“You have planned to get a job?” Yunho asked, but didn’t look as offended anymore. He was somehow softened by the explanation Changmin gave.

 

“That’s the very thing I have to do. So if you have any connection, please refer me there.” Changmin said with a smile, and nodded to Yunho to assure that Yunho would accept his request.

 

“Are you planning to leave me after that?” Yunho’s voice became a bit small and hesitant.

 

“Only if you don’t want me to live with you anymore.” Changmin spoke with a sad tone.

 

Yunho quickly shook his head, “there won’t be that day. I’ve told you, right, that I want to you to live with me forever?”

 

“Okay. So can we go to the shopping mall now?”

 

Yunho smiled and nodded. Changmin smiled back, and then both of them proceeded their way to the Shopping mall.

 

As per Changmin’s expectation, they were able to get some free sample food, and some free drinks, some free shampoo, some free shower gel, some free lotion and some free face cream. Changmin was the one who was very excited, while Yunho got embarrassed. The reason was, they had to visit the booths again and again in order to get a lot to the point that the promotional staffs had remembered their face.

 

But at the last booth, where the exhibition of the cream was taken place, Changmin was spotted by a man, and quickly run to them, not long after their eyes met. Changmin and Yunho were frightened because they thought that they both had played fraud to the exhibition, so they were trying to run as fast as they could. Changmin was so scared because he thought that the man would be the one of the men of that man in Busan who had been searching for him. So both of them were trying to run for their lives, and hid themselves here and there. When they were at the Shopping Mall door to leave, there were many guards blocking their ways, and surrounded them. Changmin was trembling, and Yunho had to hold his hand tightly to make him feel safe.

 

One of the guards approached them, and was about to talk to them but Yunho came in front of Changmin to shield him, “those samples were given for free, and we didn’t steal them. We didn’t commit any crime.”

 

The guards were exchanging their gaze at first before a big, tall guard talked to them, “we aren’t arresting you both. But we are doing it under a command of boss.”

 

Yunho was waiting for him to finish, while still shielding the younger boy.

 

“He said he had seen a type of a guy to be the model for his show. And he told us that probably, you got frightened that’s why you were running so fast. So he ordered us to block you for him.” The big, tall guy explained. Yunho looked at his name on his shirt, it read Kwan-woo.

 

“Your boss?” Yunho was still bewildered.

 

“Could you please follow us to meet him at his office?”

 

Yunho turned to Changmin and exchanged his look with him. Changmin was still frightened, and didn’t seem to be convinced to meet. Yunho decided to speak up.

 

“If you don’t want see him, then we don’t need to go,” Yunho spoke softly in a way to comfort the younger, using his one hand to touch the hand that Changmin used to cling on his upper arm.

 

Changmin seemed to think for a little while before a man appeared before them. A man in black suit, who was chasing them earlier appeared with a friendly smile, bowed politely at them before speaking, “Annyoeng haseyo, I’m very sorry if I have frightened you by any mean,” he said with a polite smile.

 

Yunho returned the smile but Changmin was still frightened and refused to face the man properly. The man looked at Changmin who was clinging behind Yunho, he showed the satisfied, yet polite smile.

 

“My name is Kang Julien. I’m a Marketing manager of the product you have received the free sample earlier. And your look impressed me,” he said while fixing his gaze at Changmin. “You are very good looking, and your skin is flawless. We are hiring, and we need a man to promote our product, believing that if it could make the sales better.” The man explained, and then handed each of them a name card.

 

Changmin was getting softened after receiving and reading the name card.

 

The man saw that Changmin seemed to be a bit convinced, he continued, “If you wouldn’t mind, I would like you to have a little talk with both of you, so that I could explain better. I guess this place is not a proper place to talk.”

 

Yunho and Changmin looked at surrounding, and saw some people looking at them. Yunho turned to Changmin and asked him with his eyes if Changmin accepted to go, Changmin nodded hesitantly.

 

Yunho spoke on behalf of them, “then where should we talk?”

 

Julien flashed a satisfied smile before gesturing, “Could you follow me to this way, please?” He turned to the guards, “thank you very much for helping with this.” He bowed down to the guards, and then led Yunho and Changmin.

 

They ended up sitting in a particular café in a secluded corner. They ordered, and the waiter left after taking their orders. And a little moment later, another waiter brought each of them a glass of water.

 

Changmin was still a bit conscious, though he wasn’t still as frightened as before. Julien invited them to have water first before he proceeded to talk. And they took a sip of water.

 

Julien smiled and bowed down politely before speaking to them, “again, my sincere apologies for unintentionally frightening both of you. I believe it was a poor manner of mine.”

 

They both returned the bows. Yunho spoke up first with a little wave of his two hands, “no, it was not your fault. It was—we were a bit impulsive. We should at least stop and ask you if we could do for you.”

 

Yunho knew that what the reason was for their running for lives but he couldn’t say that to this Marketing manager.

 

“I’m very sorry for having caused any trouble.” It was Changmin who spoke up this time, and that brought a big smile to the Marketing manager’s face.

 

“You are not only very good looking but your voice is very soothing and gentle,” the Marketing manager commented, which brought the shade of pink to Changmin’s cheeks, and shade of red to Changmin’s ears.

 

Yunho seemed a bit unsettled but he then tried to stay composed as much as he could. The Marketing manager seemed to be pleased, and Yunho saw the sparkle in his eyes, something telling about adoration and/or admiration. Yunho didn’t like it but he couldn’t do anything either. He suddenly felt regret for having followed the younger’s decision. He wished he could turn back the time, where they hadn’t entered the Shopping mall yet. But what was done, was done. And Changmin just said that he wanted a job, so maybe this was a good chance for the younger to get a job as he wished. He doubted if Changmin had a good feeling towards the guy because how could a little flattering have such an effect on Changmin? Yunho didn’t like it. He wanted Changmin to be shy and embarrassed around him only. He was not sure why he could become that protective and possessive but wasn’t he the one who saved Changmin’s life? He had the rights, very rights to be protective and possessive. He wondered if he should talk to Hojun, asking him to accept Changmin to work together with him. He believed that if Changmin worked with him, then Changmin would be safer. No one could touch the boy, the very dear boy to him. He would try to talk to Hojun tonight, to see if the supervisor could consider and hire this boy.

 

Yunho was in his deep thought that he didn’t hear what the two had been conversing until Changmin’s hand was on his.

 

“Hyung.” The boy called him.

 

“Yes?”

 

The call from the boy had awaken him from his endless thought; Yunho looked at the source of the voice, and saw the concern in the boy’s eyes. He felt stupid to be the concern of the boy. He only wanted to see the smile in those beautiful, deer-like eyes. Yes, Yunho had found that the boy’s eyes resembled deer’s eyes, big, bright yet innocent; the eyes that held all the purity and kindness and sweetness in there.

 

“I was asking you if you should join me since I’m not comfortable to be exposed my face to the public.” The boy explained.

 

Yunho looked at the Marketing manager, who was anticipating his answer. He was not sure what to answer, and he didn’t know what they were talking about earlier. He was deeply in his own thought. He felt silly for being like that. He should be more focused when he was with Changmin. As if the Marketing manager could read his thought, the Marketing manager had decided to brief about their conversation earlier.

 

“Earlier, I was explaining Changmin-ssi about the possible job that I want him to take. Of course, it is not a long-term job, we are having this job temporarily, for Christmas and New Year time only. It is approximately 2 weeks including preparation and wrap-up. All he has to do is, to be a model during the runway for our product, and an endorser during the whole time of the promotion. And we have a separate contract for being an endorser. I see that he has the very nice skin like a girl’s, and his figure is absolutely model-type. His face is really an asset for us. We surely would give a very good pay for this. And we guarantee that he won’t be exploited or abused in anyway. We can make a concrete contract to ensure our terms of reference. But Changmin-ssi said that he wants you, his guardian, to be working together with him, which I don’t find it offensive. I’m very glad if you could join.”

 

Yunho listened attentively to what Julien was explaining. And he wasn’t sure of what to do with that request of Changmin. He wasn’t sure either if he would be honored to be called Changmin’s guardian. Somehow he felt flattered that Changmin respected him that much, but another side of him wanted Changmin more than just that, which Yunho wasn’t sure what more-than-that that he wanted. He moved his gaze to look at the boy, who joined him in his tiny apartment 2 week ago. It had been just 2 weeks but why Yunho had felt like it had been like forever already. He felt he was attached to the boy very much. He wanted to protect the boy with all his might. If possible, he wanted the boy to just stay home, and he would do anything for the boy.

 

“If it’s a full-time hiring for those 2 weeks, then I’m afraid I couldn’t take it. Currently, I’m taking 2 jobs. One during day time, and other for night shift. Since they have been my long-term jobs for like 2 years already, I’m afraid throwing those 2-years jobs away could help me nothing.” Yunho explained, slowly and humbly.

 

“So Yunho-ssi, you are telling me that you could work together with Changmin-ssi?” Julien asked with a little disappointment in his voice.

 

Yunho looked at Changmin who was direly anticipating the answer from him. He smiled sadly to boy before turning to the Marketing manager, and answered him, “I believe your understanding is correct.”

 

Julien heaved a deep sigh, seemed like hopeless, “I’m very sorry to hear that. To be honest, it is such a great loss for us to be not able to have Changmin-ssi to join us. He’s a very candidate for us… As soon as I saw him, I knew immediately that he matched perfectly with our concept. And believe me, the pay is absolutely no comparison to any other company, not to mention the token we will offer after the job done.”

 

Changmin seemed to be in calculation of what the Marketing manager had just shared.

 

Yunho turned to the younger boy, looked deep in the eyes, and he saw something in there; something that this young wanted to be independent gradually. He could see it there because, well, wasn’t it obvious since Changmin had just talked to him earlier about wanting a job? Though Yunho wasn’t feeling secure enough to let the boy to be by himself, probably it wouldn’t be bad either. It would so selfish of him to lock the boy in his tiny apartment, right? The boy should be able to interact with some people, and maybe later he could be sure of what he wanted to do for his life.

 

“I think you can take that job alone,” Yunho suggested, but his voice wasn’t fully motivating the boy.

 

Changmin didn’t say anything. He was still calculating. Yunho saw something like depression in the boy’s eyes, and he hated it.

 

Julien, the Marketing manager, spoke up, “maybe you two could take some times to consider it?” He suggested, “I don’t want to rush you two yet. You both have my name cards, you could contact me after you have a clear decision. And if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to have your numbers too. In case you would take too long to decide, then I will contact you.” He smiled humbly, a business smile.

 

Yunho and Changmin exchanged their gazes before returning the smile back to the Marketing manager, they nodded and mumbled thank-you-for-your-kind-understanding. Julien handed his phone to Yunho, knowing that Yunho was a guardian, so surely that Yunho would be the one who could give him the information and such. Julien asked if they had email address, and Changmin told him that he had once but he hadn’t used it for a while. Julien insisted to have his email address, telling him that if it would be hard for them to decide, then probably he could send them a copy of terms of reference. Julien hoped that it would help them to decide better. So in the end, Changmin ended up giving his email address to the Marketing manager, even he wasn’t sure if he would access to that email.

 

The meeting had come into an end after exchanging the contact. Yunho and Changmin made their way back home. Once they arrived home, the younger proceeded to arrange the things they had just bought into their-place-to-be. He was spacing out while arranging the things. The older kept watching the younger attentively from the corner, where he was sitting. They hadn’t exchanged any words ever since they left the Shopping mall.

 

Their apartment was quite tiny, which it was hard for Yunho to not pay attention to the younger. After putting the things into the place-to-be, the younger went to pour them two glasses of water to drink. Yunho kept watching every move of the younger, and he started doubting if the weird behavior of the younger of the moment was because of the offered opportunity, or because of the Marketing manager. Yunho had to admit that the Marketing manager was quite something; yes, handsome and smart and charming and…and everything that Yunho had come to think that he seemed to have nothing that that Marketing manager possessed. He didn’t understand why he had to compare himself with that Marketing manager; he didn’t understand why he had to care if the weird behavior of Changmin was because of the meeting with the Marketing manager. All he knew was, he didn’t like the way the Marketing manager looked at the younger, and he would say he hated to think that the younger would be interested in the Marketing manager.

 

The two had started swimming in their own thoughts until the phone ringing was heard. Yunho didn’t recognize it at first that it was his phone but later he realized he was being called by someone. Julien, the Marketing manager. He took a glance to the younger, not sure if he should answer it.

 

“It’s Mr. Kang, the Marketing manager, calling.” He informed the younger emotionlessly. He wasn’t sure if he should speak louder because he couldn’t really trust himself yet. He was afraid that he would use angry voice, which he would never like it at all. And he didn’t want the younger to hear it.

 

 

Changmin looked at him with questioning look at first before speaking, “And shouldn’t you answer it since he is calling you, hyung?”

 

And the older didn’t quite like it when the younger asked him to answer the call. He didn’t like the idea of answering the call…because he knew the Marketing manager wanted to talk to the younger, not him. He was just a bridge here. Finally, he nodded and mumbled, “You are right.”

 

Yunho inhaled fully before answering the call but the called then ended. He looked at the younger as if asking something to younger. He wasn’t sure why he had to care that much about the younger. And before he could say anything to younger when he opened his lips, the call came again. It was from the same person. Julien.

 

He gulped down his dry throat before answering the call.

 

“Hello, Mr. Kang!”

 

“ _Hello, Mr. Jung! That’s very nice of you to answer the call._ ”

 

“Oh, please don’t mention so. Actually, it’s very nice of you to call us.”

 

“ _Okay, then shall I say we both are very nice?_ ” The chuckling voice was from the other line, “ _Well, I was very glad seeing you both earlier._ ”

 

Yunho looked at Changmin was sitting silently, attentively to whatever that Yunho wasn’t sure of.

 

“We were very glad seeing you too.” Yunho was trying to be polite as much as possible. He didn’t want to let the person from the other line to feel unpleasant.

 

“ _The reason I’m calling you is, I would like to know if you both could make time for tomorrow lunch. I’ll print out the terms of reference for both of you to take a look. I think it would be much better, and eaiser._ ” Yunho heard a bit of pause from the other line before the Marketing manager continued, “ _for sure, I will email the copy of the reference to Changmin-ssi but I think it would be much better if we could meet and go through it together._ ” There was another pause again before Yunho could hear the person from the other line continued, “ _Well, like when you both have any question, then I could explain at once._ ”


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

“We were very glad seeing you too.” Yunho was trying to be polite as much as possible. He didn’t want to let the person from the other line to feel unpleasant.

 

“ _The reason I’m calling you is, I would like to know if you both could make time for tomorrow lunch. I’ll print out the terms of reference for both of you to take a look. I think it would be much better, and eaiser._ ” Yunho heard a bit of pause from the other line before the Marketing manager continued, “ _for sure, I will email the copy of the reference to Changmin-ssi but I think it would be much better if we could meet and go through it together._ ” There was another pause again before Yunho could hear the person from the other line continued, “ _Well, like when you both have any question, then I could explain at once._ ”

 

Yunho stole his glance at Changmin, and he blinked few times before replying back, “Maybe I should talk with Changmin first? And I also need to work tomorrow. I’m not sure yet if I could make much time for lunch meeting.”

 

Yunho then heard another pause from another line, and he could hear the person again after a while, “ _Then I would appreciate very much if you could talk with Changmin-ssi. Maybe I should call you again later, or you could call or text me, just any way you prefer, I would be glad to follow._ ”

 

So Yunho decided to go for the decision on his own, “Okay, I’ll call you back after I finish talking with Changmin.”

 

“ _Okay, thank you very much, Mr. Jung. I’m looking forward to your call. Nice taking with you!_ ”

 

And the call was ended. Yunho took a long glance at the younger before speaking to the younger. Changmin was sitting silently, attentively, leaning on the wall.

 

Their eyes met, and Yunho spoke, “Mr. Kang called…” Yunho licked his bottom lip a bit before continuing, “he wanted to meet us during lunch time tomorrow… He wanted to explain the terms of reference of the job that he wanted you to accept.”

 

Changmin looked at the older before he spoke up, “so do you want to meet him, hyung?”

 

Yunho didn’t know why Changmin asked him like that but he had to answer, “it’s not about me wanting to meet him or not. It’s about you. If you like to have a meeting with him, then I’m going to make my time for the meeting. For you, Changmin. Not only meeting, I can do even more than that.”

 

“I asked if you like to meet him or not.”

 

“Does it matter to you, Changmin? I can see that you want the job.” Yunho’s voice was a bit rough.

 

This time the younger looked at the older more intensely before replying, “It does matter to me. You are my guardian now.”

 

Yuho huffed and replied a bit annoyingly, “It’s you who claimed that I was your guardian. I have never said such a thing like that.”

 

“Sorry, I thought you would be happy to be my guardian since you have been taking caring of me for all these times.” The younger mumbled softly, with sad tone in his voice.

 

Yunho looked at Changmin before dashing out.

 

 

 

Yunho kept walking and walking, not knowing where he should walk to. Earlier before they arrived home, he called and informed the nightclub that he couldn’t go to work. He informed the supervisor that he had the urgent matter to attend.

 

He suddenly regretted for asking for a day off from both workplaces. He just wanted to spend his time with the younger. He wasn’t sure of why the younger had become someone he had longed for to see, he had longed to spend the time with.

 

Yunho had found his life getting somehow real and complete, though it had been only 2 weeks. He had never had anyone to see him off to work, and to prepare this and that for him. He never had anyone that he would expect to see when he got back home, and before and after his bed time. He had lived a bachelor life even when he had been dating a girl. He hadn’t felt that he would have to see his ex-girlfriend when he got back home either. But something new had started in his life. He had been very happy after the boy came into his house.

 

His life.

 

Everyone at his both workplaces told him that he became so lively, which they had never seen him like that before. He believed he was like what everyone said because he himself found himself that way too. He could hardly believe himself that he would long for the younger’s boy message, and that he would text the boy to ask him if he was alright at home alone.

 

But what just happened at the shopping mall had brought the doubt to himself. He didn’t understand why he became so irrational. The boy had told him very clearly that he wanted to help him save. But thinking that the boy would be exposed to the public, to people, to the world, Yunho didn’t like it at all. But he didn’t know the reason why he felt this way. He didn’t understand why he become so protective against the boy. They had been just totally strangers to one another 2 weeks ago. But since when that Yunho had grown so attached to the boy? Yunho couldn’t believe that 2-week time could make this magic on him. He had never thought he would ever care for a person that much, but the boy had proved him wrong. He actually had cared for the boy more than he had imagined he would.

 

Yunho kept walking alone in the freezing evening, watching people around him. He saw people laughing along with others; he saw people expressing anger; he saw people living their day-to-day lives. Those people seemed to be the people he had never seen before. He didn’t understand why he felt that way because actually he was walking on the same street to his workplace.

 

Before he could walk any further, he saw a couple who seemed having some fighting across the street. The man seemed to say something hurtful to the lady because suddenly the lady cried, yet the man didn’t care, and walked away from her. Yunho doubted if he would be as cruel as the man, since he just dashed out from his little apartment, leaving the vulnerable boy staying alone there. He saw the lady kept weeping, alone. All of suddenly, he felt guilty. All of sudden, he wanted to cry along with the lady. He didn’t understand why. He thought that he must be insane because he didn’t seem the Yunho he had been.

 

He kept watching the lady weeping alone till the man came back, with a lollipop in his hand. He didn’t hear their conversation but he guessed the man must have apologized the lady because he saw him mumbling something, and the lady accepted the lollipop, and then jumped to hug the man.

 

And at that moment, Yunho wondered if Changmin would jump to hug him the same way the lady did to the man if he gave the younger lollipop too. He doubted.

 

Without wanting to waste any time anymore, Yunho proceeded his way to buy the lollipop too, and quickly made his way back home. He wanted to see Changmin. He wanted to see the boy so badly.

 

When he got back home, he quickly opened the door and entered his little apartment, as he didn’t want the cold wind to come into his little sweet place. Once he entered, he saw Changmin was hovering at the corner of the apartment. The kitchen.

 

When the younger turned back to look at him, Yunho saw a sweet smile on the boy’s face. Yunho suddenly blamed himself for being so cruel to the sweet boy. He was so sweet, so defenseless, so fragile. Without knowing what to respond to the boy, he walked to the boy and handed the lollipop to the boy.

 

Changmin looked at him with puzzle look, not understanding exactly of what Yunho meant, so the older spoke up, “I went to buy the lollipop for you. I thought maybe you would like it.”

 

The only reply Yunho received from the younger was chuckling. And just so, Yunho chuckled along. He knew he was so lame to say such thing like that. Who would disappear for like 2 hours just to buy lollipop? Yes, Yunho knew it was a lame excuse, but Yunho didn’t want to apologize.

 

“Dinner is ready. We can have it now if you like.”

 

It was Changmin who spoke this time. Yunho smiled back, and nodded.

 

Dinner was not much chatty. Yunho decided to make a decision on behalf of Changmin about having lunch meeting with the Marketing manager in the next day. Yunho had to find the excuse to say to his supervisor, as he knew that it would not be proper to just neglect his current work for another; though it was not for his benefit, Changmin’s one couldn’t be any less to him. Yunho had never that the younger was any less important to him.

 

They headed to bed a bit earlier that night. Yunho admitted that he wasn’t happy to see the boy meeting that Market manager but he also didn’t want to lock the boy up in his tiny apartment when he didn’t have anything fun for the boy enjoy, and not to mention that the boy had to stay home alone for like 20 hours. Yunho believed that he should let the boy decide whether or not the boy would like to take the job. As much as he wanted the boy to stay hidden from people’s eyes, his conscience told him that he shouldn’t be that selfish.

 

He couldn’t sleep at all. His brain kept thinking of whatever things he didn’t want to think anymore. The night become more freezing, and he believed that he needed some alcohol to warm his body. He gently removed himself from the blanket, and then he walked on his four to the kitchen to get the bottle of soju. He was thankful to the light from the street that seeped into his apartment, He didn’t want to turn on the light to interrupt the boy’s sleep. He was doubting if that night would be the time for the first snow because the weather became a bit more freezing than it had been in the past week. He didn’t intend to finish a bottle of soju, but before he could realize it, he already finished a bottle already. He doubted if he would be drunk. But then he didn’t care, and decided to proceed his way back to sleep next to the younger.

 

Yunho didn’t get used to sleeping without a boy in his chest. It was the very first night that the boy had his own pillow, and that the boy had to sleep separately, though they were still sleeping under the same blanket. He suddenly wished he hadn’t bought the pillow. He was finding himself hard to fall asleep. And then he didn’t know when he had fallen asleep.

 

_Yunho found himself walking in a forest, so foggy and freezing too. He wasn’t sure of why and when he had come to this place. He kept walking to where he saw the light. He kept walking and walking. And then he saw the gifted box he received from the angel was sitting proudly in a garden. He was very happy that he saw the box, the very gift he received from the angel. He then realized that it seemed he hadn’t kept the box at the very appropriate place; he should find the place to keep the box, a safe place. It shouldn’t be shown to public like that. As the thought hit his mind, Yunho quickly ran to the box with all smiley face; but before he could reach the box properly, someone reached the box in seconds before him, snatching the box off the garden. Yunho couldn’t see the person properly due to the foggy black light from the person but he believed the person was a demon. His instinct told him so._

_“That’s my possession. Give it back to me,” Yunho talked to the demon, the person Yunho named in his head._

_“Let’s see if you can get it from me,” the demon replied with a smirk and then quickly jumped away from him._

_But Yunho was fast enough to know where the demon would direct himself to, so Yunho flew into the sky and flew speedily after the demon. Yunho didn’t know when he had had that magic in him but it was not the time for him to care about that. All he had to do was to get the box back. As soon as he was able to catch up with the demon, he violently snatched the box from the demon’s hands, and he was able to see the demon’s face. Yunho had never seen that face before. But the demon didn’t give up; he was hitting Yunho right at the heart and reached out his hand to snatch the box back—_

“NOOOOO,” Yunho screamed so loudly, and he woke up violently. He found himself sitting up when he came back into his sense.

 

“Hyung, are you alright?”

 

Yunho heard the question from Changmin. It was very obvious that no one else could ask him because there were only two of them in this tiny, sweet apartment. He then realized Changmin had placed his one hand on his left cheek; he turned to Changmin’s direction; though it was dark, he could see Changmin’s concerned eyes.

 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Changmin asked softly, and his warm breath was on Yunho’s face.

 

Yunho still didn’t reply back. He still looked into the younger’s eyes, though it was almost pitch black in his apartment. He felt heat zapping through his body. He felt his face warm, and before he could think of anything, he leaned closer to the younger, and captured the boy’s lips.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Changmin asked softly, and his warm breath was on Yunho’s face.

 

Yunho still didn’t reply back. He still looked into the younger’s eyes, though it was almost pitch black in his apartment. He felt heat zapping through his body. He felt his face warm, and before he could think of anything, he leaned closer to the younger, and captured the boy’s lips.

 

_So soft and fleshy._

 

Yunho talked mentally. He closed his eyes to perceive the sense of the boy. The warm breath and smell of the boy made Yunho drunk. Oh, Yunho wasn’t sure if it was the warm breath and the smell of the boy made him drunk, or actually it was the effect of the alcohol that he drank before his sleep. But he couldn’t think of anything else at the moment aside from wanting to savor the lips of the boy; NO, not only the lips but his cavern… every inch of the boy’s cavern.

 

Yunho was aware that the boy was sold, the boy was forced to kiss and maybe something more, but the craving for kissing the boy got the better of him. All the rationale had become less important to him now. He just wanted to taste the boy’s lips.

 

When Yunho didn’t see the younger move to anyway else, or push him away, he pulled the younger to deepen the kiss. He had wanted to know how the lips of the boy would taste like, and that moment he came to know that the boy’s lips were so sweet and addictive because he didn’t seem to get enough of the boy’s lips. But when the boy stayed still like a statue… when the boy became trembling, not because of the desire but frightened… when the warm, salty liquid came into contact with Yunho’s tongue, Yunho realized the boy was crying, and surely must be frightened because of the sudden kiss from Yunho.

 

Yunho came back to his sense, and stopped kissing the boy. He looked at the boy face; he could see that the younger was lost and confused. The boy was trembling, and when he used his thumb to touch the boy’s cheeks, he realized the boy’s cheeks were wet. Yunho blamed himself for being so thoughtless. He shouldn’t let his desire for the boy win over his conscience. He didn’t understand why he became this type of person. He didn’t understand why he could frighten the vulnerable boy without any calculation. He was aware of the boy’s bad memory, very; yet he acted like a brainless person. But again, when he looked at the kissed lips, they were swollen; the sight of the swollen, kissed lips of the boy had made his body burning. Knowing that if he kept staring at those swollen, kissed lips any longer, he would not be able to control his desire, he decided to turn his face away from the boy.

 

He was embarrassed, and turned on at the same time.

 

He was also blaming himself for being so reckless, for frightening the boy.

 

He was also sorry for his action.

 

He was also feeling his flesh was burning.

 

But he wasn’t sure why he had the desire for the boy…when he had said to himself that the boy was like a younger brother…and that he was so happy to have a younger brother staying with him.

 

His heart pounded so loudly.

 

Yunho was lost and confused. TOO.

 

The boy didn’t ask him, nor hit him. Yunho also didn’t know what to say to the boy too. When he turned back, he saw the boy laid back to sleep, turning his back to Yunho’s direction.

 

Yunho hit himself mentally for being so stupid. He blamed himself for being so impulsive; he knew sorry could do nothing to the mistake he made. He felt sorry, yet he wasn’t feeling sorry too. He was sorry because he had frightened the boy. He was sorry because he was so impulsive. He was sorry that he seemed not caring the boy. But he wasn’t sorry for kissing the boy…because when his lips came into contact with the boy’s lips, he felt so right… he felt everything was so right… in his heart. He felt the click there. He didn’t understand why he had felt that he felt so right when he kissed the boy. He really didn’t understand. A normal person would feel freaked out when finding oneself kissing a same sex person… but he didn’t feel freaked out. NOT AT ALL. Instead of pushing the boy away when he found himself kissing the boy, he wanted to kiss every inch of the boy.

 

_You are crazy, Yunho. Shouldn’t you be supposed to be freaked out?_

He asked himself mentally again. He still couldn’t understand of why he had the gut to do that to the boy. He couldn’t find the reason of why he had the urge to kiss the boy. He started feeling scared all by himself when thinking if the boy would leave him.

 

_Will Changmin leave me? Will Changmin hate me for kissing him?_

_But why did I kiss him? Why do I have the desire for him?_

He asked himself mentally, again.

 

So unconsciously, he started thinking of everything had happened to him ever since the boy came into his life. He had become possessive, protective, caring, loving and everything, which it had never happened to him when he was with someone else. Not even with his ex-girlfriend. He had become quite irrational at times too. He had started loving seeing the boy’s face before he closed and opened his eyes. He wasn’t happy to see the boy being shy or smiling because of someone else, or around someone else. Yes, for example, the case of the Marketing manager. When he saw the boy was shy or embarrassed around that man, he felt irritated, unsettled, burning his chest, and wanted to pull the boy away. He hated the way the Marketing manager looked at his housemate.

 

_Housemate? I don’t like that term._

Yunho hissed at himself mentally.

 

_Housemate. I HATE THAT WORD._

He protested mentally.

 

_A younger brother, then? But I don’t like it either._

 

Yunho started asking himself of what he wanted the boy to be.

 

_If not a younger brother, then what do you want him to be to you, Yunho?_

Yes, Yunho had realized long ago he had grown to long for seeing the boy…that he had grown to get used to…used to having the boy in his chest. Yes, he felt warmed and completed when the boy was in his arms. Just by thinking about having the boy in his arms again, he felt the heat burning his skin. He wasn’t sure of why at first but after asking himself repetitively of why he had felt that way towards the boy. He didn’t want to boy to be called his housemate. He didn’t like to call the boy younger brother either. And he didn’t like to be called the boy’s guardian. He knew he wanted more than that.

 

He wanted more than that.

 

More than being a housemate, an older brother, a guardian.

 

He wanted to be someone that could make the boy smile.

 

He wanted to be someone who could make the boy forget all the bad memories.

 

He wanted to be someone that the boy can rely on.

 

He wanted to be someone that could give everything the boy wants.

 

And he wanted to be the only person the boy wants to share everything with. Happiness and Sadness.

 

He wanted to spend his life, his entire life to make the boy smile, and give the happiness to the boy.

 

He could do anything and everything for the boy.

 

Even to sacrifice his life for the boy happiness.

 

And now he realized it was love.

 

 

Now thing was clicked in the right place.

 

_So actually, I’ve fallen in love with him. Maybe ever since the first day he came into my life._

 

Yunho talked to himself mentally. He let his gaze wander to the boy’s head, searching for his face. He dropped himself back next to the boy; he pulled the blanket to cover both of them, and then he moved closer to the boy, using his one arm to encircle the boy’s body from above, and let his face to huddle up the boy’s head. He smelled shampoo from the boy, it was the free sample product they received from the shopping mall. The smell was so soothing, the floral fragrance. The boy didn’t move away from him.

 

“Changmin, I’m sorry.”

 

The boy didn’t reply. But Yunho kissed him on his back-head.

 

“Changmin-ah”

 

The boy still didn’t reply. Yunho moved his body closer next to the boy until no any space left. He kissed the boy’s back-head again. And the kiss was longer this time. Like an enternity.

 

He smiled to himself.

 

“At first, I didn’t understand my feeling. But now I know.”

 

The boy still didn’t reply, and Yunho didn’t wait for the boy’s reply either. He still smiled.

 

“I think I’m in love with you. No—No, not I think. I’m sure I’ve been in love with you…”

 

Yunho spoke softly, breathily; but the boy still didn’t reply. So Yunho turned the boy to face him. He looked at the boy’s face, and he saw the uncertainty in the boy’s eyes.

 

“I have been in love with you from when…I don’t really know. But I believe, I must have fallen in love with you once you had come into this tiny apartment... and then when you got into my arms that night… and then in my chest… and have been building your own territory in my heart… the very concrete territory… your own kingdom that I don’t think I have enough energy to evict you… to get rid of you from my heart… you have become very important in my life… a person that I had never thought would exist in this world… a person who could make me long to see every single minute...”

 

The boy still didn’t reply.

 

“You have changed me… I had never thought I would need someone to make me feel my life would be completed because of someone else… but you’ve proved me wrong. And I’ve always longed to see you whenever you are not around… and if not seeing your face, then your message… And I’ve longed to have you in my chest every single night…”

 

Yunho saw the boy got softened.

 

“And now I’ve realized I became irrational at times because I was afraid of losing you. I wasn’t happy to see if you got blushed…shy…embarrassed…happy because of someone else, which because… I LOVE YOU… REALLY LOVE YOU…”

 

The boy smiled small yet softly. And Yunho looked at those swollen, kissed lips. His breath became hot again. He wanted to kiss the boy again.

 

“Changmin, did you hear me? I LOVE YOU.”

 

The boy didn’t reply but looked into the eyes of Yunho, as if he was looking for something.

 

Yunho felt that his breath become uneven, and a little warmer it usually had been. He diverted his gaze to see the boy’s eyes. He saw the boy had no expression of offending or anything negative. His heart was flattered. He then diverted his gaze back to the swollen, kissed lips; and his heart was pounding so loud and fast.

 

“Changmin… Can I—May I kiss you?”

 

Yunho asked for permission, though he wasn’t sure if he would accept the word NO. He believed he probably would still kiss the boy even if the boy would reject him.

 

“You didn’t ask for the permission earlier.”

 

Finally, the boy spoke to him. Shyly. It was soft as usual but this time, Yunho found his voice was so sensual. His body had been trembling as he had been controlling his desire.

 

“Then can I? Can I kiss you now?”

 

The boy gave a little wider smile, and leaned to capture the older’s lips. Yunho was surprised, and wasn’t able to comprehend anything.

 

_Changmin is kissing me. Oh my god!_

 

Yunho screamed in his head. And before Yunho could kiss back, Changmin broke the kiss after giving a last lick at the bottom lip of Yunho.

 

“Why?” Yunho asked disappointedly. “Because you don’t love me?”

 

The boy smiled, and leaned closer to Yunho, “I think I’ve been in love with you too.” The boy whispered shyly.

 

Yunho was very happy to hear that line. So it was not one-sided love, it was not unrequited.

 

_Oh my god, Changmin loves me. He loves me too. He loves me too._

 

He screamed happily his head. He beamed so wide. He couldn’t trust himself to talk that out loud. He was afraid that he would scream so loud to the point that the neighbors would come to them, asking why he had to make a commotion at that late hour.

 

“Shall we sleep now? You need to go to work tomorrow.” The boy spoke again. Still very soft.

 

And then Yunho had realized he forgot that he had to work in order to have money to support his life. Damn working day. He pulled his phone to check the time, and it mentioned a little past 3. It had been a new day already. He dropped his phone back, and then turned his attention to Changmin. He beamed so wide, again. Yunho knew he would look like an idoit but he didn’t care.

 

“So am I your guardian or boyfriend?” Yunho thought that he shouldn’t ask that question but he wanted to know, to assure his heart.

 

“Both.”

 

That was the answer from the younger. Though it was only one word, Yunho felt that was more than enough. He had never had believed that he could be gay but he had turend gay already, and he didn’t regret that.

 

“Then I don’t need to ask for a permisson to kiss my boyfriend, right?”

 

Changmin smiled, and Yunho leaned to capture his lips. It was a slow and gentle kiss.

 

_Angel, I believe the gift that you gave me is Changmin. I’ll make sure to take care of him with all my life. I treasure him much more than my own life. Please don’t let anyone get him away from me. Please._

 

Finishing talkig to the angel in his head, Yunho deepened the kiss, making the kiss hotter as the night getting chiller.

 

_I’ll take care of the demon later._

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

Yunho wasn’t able to really sleep properly. He kept kissing the younger every short break after each kiss. He was got addicted to the boy’s lips. He admitted his body wanted to proceed further but his conscience told him not to do so.

 

The morning was less bright than the usual days. Yunho tried to have a wink of sleep before going to work but he couldn’t. The smell of food filled his nostril, and he decided to get up, and folded the sleeping kit to keep at its right place before going check his newly boyfriend. They had become boyfriends officially for like 4 hours already. Yunho encircled the slim waste of his boyfriend from behind while the younger boy was still cooking, and then left a peck on his newly boyfriend’s nape.

 

“I like the smell of the shampoo.”

 

Yunho commented. Changmin turned to see him, and looked disappointed.

 

“I thought you liked me,” he said with a pout.

 

Yunho kissed the pout away, and then deepened the kiss a bit but Changmin pushed him away. “I can’t like you,” Yunho pecked the nose of the younger, “because I love you.”

 

The younger smiled shyly, “Shouldn’t you go take a shower? You’ll be late for work.” Changmin commented while eyeing his boyfriend sweetly.

 

After a little bit of thinking, Yunho then shook his head, “I’m not going to go to work today. Wanna spend my first date with my boyfriend.”

 

Yunho pecked the younger’s smiling lips, and then started deepening the kiss. The younger encircled his armed over the older’s boy neck as he was closing his eyes to enjoy the kiss. Well, Yunho was supposed to go to work but seeing his boyfriend cooking for him attentively, he didn’t want to leave him. He found the younger sexier and more adorable while the boy was cooking that time. And while they were kissing, something caught Yunho’s eyes. It was snow. The snow was falling.

 

“Ah, it’s the first snow of the year!” Yunho exclaimed, after they broke their kisses for the supply of air for their lung. “It’s a very right decision to not going to work. It’s the first snow of the year, and I’m gonna spend my entire day with my boyfriend! It’s a very sweet day for the date,” Yunho added excitedly.

 

Yunho admitted silently that he was very glad that finally he was able to have the answer of his weird behavior for all these times, and he was not upset at all after he knew he had fallen in love with the younger, though he never thought he would fall for a man. For some reasons, Yunho had come to think that probably it was one of reasons that he didn’t really care for his ex-girlfriend at all in the past; he couldn’t find the tingling feeling when he was kissing her; he didn’t feeling a hot and cold at the same time when he was kissing his ex-girlfriend like when he was kissing the boy; he didn’t even care whether he would see her or not at all for the entire day. He had thought it was because he was too busy with his work, and that he was so into his goal, which he had no feeling to prioritize romance. But the younger had proved him wrong.

 

At work, he couldn’t help but texted the younger every single break he had from his duty, just to check if the younger would be alright, and if the younger had food to eat, and if the boy would eat on time, when he himself didn’t really eat on time. He thought that the reasons that he had cared so much for the younger was because the younger was homeless and so fragile. But just several hours ago, Yunho had learned about his true feeling that actually his feeling for the younger was more than just housemates, more than younger brother and older brother.

 

All the entire time of their breakfast, Yunho kept smiling and stealing kisses on the younger’s cheek and lips. He loved seeing the younger being shy, being red whenever he stole the kisses. He liked—NO, he loved every single gesture of the younger.

 

Yunho was so thankful for himself that he could control his desire. He didn’t want to scare the boy; no, he couldn’t scare the boy. He couldn’t bear to see the boy scared and frightened and everything because of him. He remembered the boy had a bad memory of the guy in Busan, so he didn’t want to be another bad memory for the boy. No, the boy hadn’t told him any detail after their first conversation about their histories. Yunho told himself that he would wait for the day that the younger would accept it. He couldn’t imagine how and when the younger would accept it but he would always wait for that day.

 

After their breakfast, Yunho and Changmin kept checking of what they should dress up for the lunch meeting with the Marketing manager, Kang Julien. Yunho hadn’t felt settled yet whenever the name popped up in his head, but he told himself to not care that much. He had to trust his newly boyfriend. Whenever he called the younger boy “Boyfriend”, he felt butterflies in his stomach; the feeling was no any less than when he kissed the boy. The feeling was so right.

 

Yunho and Changmin had come up with the turtle sweater shirts, faded jeans, and fur-in jackets They looked almost liked twin but Yunho had another thought; it was couple. They didn’t have new clothes, and Yunho in fact wanted to buy the new outfits but Changmin denied. The younger explained that, they shouldn’t waste money if not very necessary; the younger added that he didn’t even know if he would accept the job, and how much he would receive from the job if he accepted. The younger had insisted again for Yunho to join him but Yunho denied.

 

“Hyung, to be honest, I’m not confident to be there alone.” Changmin was sitting near their sleeping kit, which was placed at the corner of the house, with his crossed legs.

 

Yunho looked at him, while checking his phone for something. Maybe message. He placed the phone on the floor, and reached his two hands to grab the younger’s two hands. He leaned to kiss the pout on the younger away, then peck the tip of the nose of the younger.

 

He smiled before talking to the boy, “I really want to, Changmin-ah. But I can’t take many day-offs consecutively. My position is too small at my work place. I’m lucky that Manager Song at the Supermarket is kind. Yes, Hojun is kind too but everything has its own limit.”

 

Changmin looked at his boyfriend, and dropped his eyes’ gaze to the floor, “I don’t know anyone here but you. And I don’t know if the man from Busan would see or not. I have no idea if he would send his men to find me here.”

 

Yunho moved to sit next to his boyfriend, then releasing his graps. He pulled the younger into his embrace, and left a kiss on the younger’s temple. Changmin let his head rest on the older’s nape.

 

“Then you don’t need to accept the job. You can stay here in our sweet apartment, I can feed you.” Yunho spoke softly.

 

Changmin stayed still for a bit before replying, “But I shouldn’t just do nothing, and let you work so hard to feed both of us.” His voice was so small.

 

“You know that I don’t mind, right? Even when you were not my boyfriend yet, I still didn’t mind taking care of you.”

 

“I know. I do know, hyung. But I can’t take that for granted.” His voice was still small.

 

“So what do you want to do? Maybe you can work with me?” Yunho asked softly.

 

Changmin rised up from his position to look at his boyfriend, “Can I?”

 

Yunho smiled, and used his one hand to caress the younger’s face, “I need to check with Hojun hyung. Manager Song is kind but I’m not confident talking to him.”

 

Changmin smiled and nodded lightly.

 

“So you don’t want to meet with the Marketing manager anymore?” Yunho asked hopefully.

 

Changmin seemed to think a bit before replying, “Well, I think we need to meet him ast least because we accepted to see him anyway.”

 

Yunho pouted, and Changmin leaned to kiss the pout away. He used his index finger to touch the older’s nose tip lightly, “Why do you not seem happy?” He asked innocently.

 

Yunho pulled the hand to kiss before replying, “Because I don’t see the point of why you should meet him when you don’t want to work alone.”

 

The younger smiled, “Who knows? We haven’t seen the terms of reference yet. Maybe we would change our mind when we see it.”

 

The older looked at the younger a bit with a little thinking, “Yeah, not bad.” And then he seemed to realize something, “Come to think about it, it seems you somehow have some sense of business dealing.”

 

Changmin smiled painfully, then replied, “That man often brought me to some meetings when he had some sort of lunch meeting, or dinner meeting. And sometimes, I was being almost his assistant. So I was able to learn something somehow.”

 

Yunho became sad all of sudden, “Have you missed him after leaving him? It seems he is very rich.”

 

The younger seemed startled hearing what his boyfriend said. He smiled painfully, “If I had to miss him, then it would be the painful memories rather than the good ones… And yes, he’s very rich, insanely rich. But I don’t care about his wealth.” He cupped the face of the older, looked tenderly into the older’s eyes and then continued, “And no matter how rich he is, he is still poorer than my boyfriend.”

 

Yunho huffed, “How can I be rich when I can barely manage to live my life?”

 

The younger leaned to peck the lips of the older, and then commented, “My boyfriend is richly rich in the heart. He has accepted me to live with him, and taken care of me very well when he himself is barely able live his life well. He doesn’t ask for anything in return, yet he keeps on wanting to support me here and there… He’s very busy with his works, but he makes his time to just accompany me here and there.” He leaned his head to rest on the older’s chest, “And because of his richy heart, I’m so in love with him… Because of richy heart, I have been able to sleep soundly… When I was there with that man, I had never feel comforted, I couldn’t even sleep well. But with you, everything is so right… I should have been scared when you kissed me, but I wasn’t. I was just confused because I didn’t know why you kissed me when you never said anything to me at all.”

 

The long explanation from the younger had comforted the older. Yunho wrapped his arms around the younger, and left a kiss of top of the younger’s head, “Thanks for loving me, Changmin-ah. That’s more than enough. I promise I won’t question your heart for me anymore. And I’m sorry for doubting your love for me. It’s because I love you so, so much. I don’t think I can live without you.”

 

“Same here, I don’t think I can live without you.” The voice from the younger was so softly but loud enough for the older to hear.

 

Yunho leaned down to kiss the younger on the lips. It was low and gentle. He didn’t want to deepen the kiss because he was afraid he couldn’t stop. He licked the lips of the boy one last time before removing himself from the kiss.

 

Yunho was feeling heavy that he couldn’t join the boy. He in fact didn’t want the younger to work but he couldn’t just tell the boy to do this and that. He respected the boy’s decision. If he hadn’t had these two jobs, then he would join the younger. He had been having these two long-term jobs for like 2 years; though they were not very well paid, he couldn’t risk losing them just because of temporary jobs. And he didn’t know yet know much the pay would be.

 

Julien had texted Yunho about the place they should meet for lunch meeting, and informed them that lunch was on him. He looked at the text and informed Changmin the contents of the text.

 

“I guess we shall go now.” Yunho suggested, kissing the boy one last time before getting up.

 

Changmin was very happy because they would be able to have a nice barbeque lunch at a very nice restaurant. Changmin told Yunho that he had had some meals at a branch of the said restaurant that Julien invited them too; the different was, one was in Busan, and one was in Seoul. Yunho knew the brand name of the restaurant well; he had heard it, and he knew the price itself was speaking so high for itself. One part of the older wanted to ask where else the younger had been to, but his other part told him to not ask because…because he was not sure if he would be feeling fine hearing that from the boy, he would get jealous, and resented himself for not being able to bring the boy to nice places like the boy had been to.

 

Though their outfit were not very, very new, their figures had made the clothes themselves looked very fashionable and trendy. Yunho had rarely put on those since he rarely had chance to. He had to thank his ex-girlfriend for buying such nice gifts for him. They had become very useful in the end. He knew he was poor, yet he didn’t want to belittled anyway, especially he didn’t want to look small before that Julien.

 

Walking to the restaurant was quite romantic for Yunho’s sense; he really wanted to hold the younger’s hand but knowing that people in South Korea were quite homophobia, he couldn’t do so. Oh, well, he remembered; he in fact was able to hold the boy’s hand when they were taking the public transportation before they were dropped at the bus stop. He found himself crazy that he really wanted to hold the younger boy’s hand, and wanted to kiss him here and there in the public. Yes, he wanted to declare to the world that the boy was his boyfriend now. He kept stealing glances at the boy’s face, and seeing that the boy was shy, that amused him. He could never understand why a boy could be that cute. Yunho had feeling amused himself for being a bit childish. He had never thought that love could make people childish. But he liked it. He loved the feeling. He felt the butterflies in his stomach even just from holding the boy’s hand.

 

Within several minutes, Yunho and Changmin were able to arrive at the said restaurant. Yunho couldn’t help but felt small for being such a poor boyfriend of the boy. He told himself to work harder in order to be able to bring the boy to here and there. The fancy restaurants and all the nice places.

 

When they got into the restaurant, Yunho informed the waiter that the name of Julien who booked the table for them. The waiter led them to a secluded, private room. Yunho believed that it would be a VIP one. As soon as they got into the room, Yunho saw the Marketing manager sat in Korean style, on the floor. Yunho saw him drinking some hot tea. Yunho and Changmin sat down after the Marketing manager motioned them to take seats. Julien first poured each of them a cup of hot tea, before asking them to look at the menu for their orders. Yunho wasn’t quite sure of what he should order because he had never been to such places, so Changmin was the one who ordered for both of them. Yunho looked at Changmin, and he realized that Changmin was so natural when it came to order and such. He was jealous without reason seeing the younger was quite natural like that.

 

They all drank tea before Julien handed each of them a copy of some papers; Yunho believed that it would be terms of reference that that Marketing manager had mentioned all along. In each page of the terms fo reference, they both written in Korean and English. Yunho had got curious about that.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

They all drank tea before Julien handed each of them a copy of some papers; Yunho believed that it would be terms of reference that that Marketing manager had mentioned all along. In each page of the terms fo reference, they both written in Korean and English. Yunho had got curious about that.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Kang. May I know why there are two languages in this document?” Yunho asked. He just couldn’t understand why two languages would be needed in one document. Well, it was just his opinion.

 

Julien smiled embarrassingly before replying, “Oh, my bad. To be honest, my Korean is still quite raw. I couldn’t read it very well yet, so English would help me a lot. That’s why I put both languages here. It’s just for my reference.”

 

“But the way you speak doesn’t seem you are very raw, Mr. Kang,” Changmin commented out of the blue while he was on a particular page of the document. “And I believe it must be just some sort of depth of understanding level. But if you think you are still quite raw, then you should improve your Korean quicker since I have found few errors of the translation between Korean and English in document,” Changmin added with a playful smile.

 

Both Yunho and Julien looked at him with the amazed look on their faces.

 

“I didn’t know you could read English,” Julien commented, quite happy in fact. He smiled brightly.

 

_So Changmin knows English._

 

Yunho thought. He suddenly felt a bit disappointed in himself that he hadn’t known the younger one knew English. Well, because he had never asked…because he just didn’t want to invade the privacy of the younger…because he didn’t want to ask anything that may cause the younger to remember his past.

 

“Just a little bit,” Changmin replied with a shy smile. “I had studied a bit in the past. I’m very sorry that I gave you the advice without any thought,” Changmin replied, embarrassed for just realizing that he was quite too frank earlier.

 

“Oh, no, no, Changmin-ssi. You are very nice. I’m really thankful for that. To be honest, I have had such difficult time to speed up my work due to my limit understanding of Korean. Most of the concept notes I have made are mainly in English, and later I have to ask someone else to translate them for me. So I do appreciate very much that you could find the mistakes there, and it would be very, very helpful for me if you could point out the errors,” Julien said with the most polite tone he could to the boy.

 

Yunho was so curious of what else that the boy knew or could do. Seeing that the boy could find out the errors in the translation, Yunho himself would say the boy must be good at English somehow. He felt small, and suddenly, he didn’t understand why Changmin could accept him to be his boyfriend when the boy was quite at higher level than the older somehow. He asked himslef what he had to compare with his boyfriend. No, it’s not like Yunho had a small heart. He just felt that he wish he could be a much better-off boyfriend for the younger. But for some reasons, he started to feel delighted because the boy had accepted him as the way he was. The boy had seen something else in him that he himself never thought he had. He should trust the choice of the boy, right?

 

Julien and Changmin were not able to go further regarding the document they were reading as the food arrived. All of them kept the document away while enjoying their BBQ-ing. Since Changmin knew that Yunho was not good at cooking, he was the one who did the barbeque for the older, which Yunho found himself very thankful for that. Yunho often had burnt himself whenver it came to cooking but Changmin told him that it was the cute side of him.

 

Yunho didn’t like it when Julien picked the food for the younger but he was trying his best to cover his jealousy. During their eating, Julien had come to share about how he ended up working in South Korea. Yunho had come to learn that actually Julien had a Korean father and a Canadian mother but he had been born and grown up in Canada until several months ago that his parents had decided to move to live in South Korea. Julien told both of them that he was barely able to speak Korean since his family hadn’t really used Korean when they were in Canada. But after landing in South Korea, he had learned that he had to learn Korean if he really needed to work in South Korea since his subordinates were mostly Korean, and not many of them could understand English properly.

 

And during eating, Julien had asked some words that he thought he wasn’t quite sure he understood well, and Changmin were happily to teach Julien some necessary meaning. He was trying to help out with some similar words but actually they had different meaning. Julien had brought his notebook to note down the words with the help of Changmin to write in both romanization and Korean with the translation into English. Julien seemed to be very impressed in Changmin, according to the observation of Yunho.

 

Julien spoke up during their eating. “Changmin-ssi, would you mind if I ask you to do the edit on the translation? Of course, I would pay for that,” Julien asked the boy, expectedly.

 

Changmin looked at Yunho as if asking for permission, and Yunho gave him a smile. Changmin became a bit sad, “I would be very glad to do that but I have no any computer with me.” He looked at the Marketing manager before continuing, “so I’m afraid I couldn’t help you with that.”

 

The Marketing manager seemed to think a bit before replying, “I have my own laptop at home, which I brought it from Canada. It’s not very new but I believe it is still functioning well. If you don’t mind, you can borrow mine. And,” the Marketing manager seemed to think a bit again before continuing, “I’ll lend you one of my phones. It has the internet connection there. Don’t worry, it’s my very personal number. Only my parents know that number, so I believe you can use that for a while. I’m sorry, I can’t give you full translation job because we have our own staffs to take care of that; hence, the edit work is purely paid by my own money. But I don’t mind to do so as long as my work gets smooth.”

 

Changmin seemed to think about the information he just received. Yunho could tell that. Yunho didn’t find it offended. He actually believed that it would be good for the younger since he must have been bored all by himself when he was alone. Yunho saw Changmin turned to his side.

 

“What do you think, hyung?”

 

Yunho’s hand was squeezed by the younger’s hand under the table. Yunho smiled, and squeezed Changmin’s hand back. He was so glad that the younger decided to seek for his opinion. No, it didn’t mean that he wanted the younger to follow his decision; he just felt privilege that the younger gave him special place in his heart.

 

“I think it’s good for you, Changmin. I guess you must have missed your study all along. Probably, it’s a good chance for you to enjoy it again?” Yunho commented with a gentle smile. He was very sincere, and he saw Changmin’s sparkling eyes, responding to his comment. He felt so delighted that he was the one who made the younger to be like that.

 

“Thank you, hyung.” Changmin smiled back, and then turned to talk with the Marketing manager, “So Mr. Kang, I accept your proposal.”

 

Julien beamed brightly, quite satisfied with the response. “Thank you, Changmin-ssi. And I would be very happy if you could just call me Julien. Same for you, Mr. Jung.”

 

“Thank you, Julien-ssi.” Yunho and Changmin said in unison, and they laughed as they didn’t intend to say that line at the same time.

 

Julien laughed along. And all of sudden Julien asked something, “By the way, Changmin-ssi, just as I heard from Yunho just now, it seemed you were in school?”

 

Hearing the question, Changmin was a bit unsettled, not really sure what to answer. He gave Julien a small smile before answering, “To be honest, I just finished my high school, and I ran away from home after that.” Changmin paused a bit, seeming he was thinking of something, the he continued, “I ran away from home because I want to avoid some particular people. If you think I committed any crime, then I can assure you that I didn’t. I have my own reason to run away… And I would say I’m not quite confident to expose my face to public…because I don’t want to be found out.”

 

Yunho squeezed the younger’s hand under the table, trying to comfort his boyfriend.

 

Julien was listening to Changmin attentively but he didn’t show any judgment there, he smiled before replying, “No, I don’t think you would commit any crime. Everyone has their own unspeakable reason.”

 

“Thanks for your kind understanding, Julien-ssi.” Changmin smiled, and then continued, “I have been contemplating whether I should accept your proposal asking me to be your model. As I said earlier, I don’t want to expose my face to the public. I don’t want some people to see me, and learn my whereabouts. It’s quite dangerous for me, if I have say it frankly.” Finishing his comments, Changmin turned his face to look at his boyfriend with a bitter smile.

 

Julien seemed to think a bit before saying something to Changmin, “Then I believe I couldn’t make you as an endorser. It’s a pity. It’s really a waste of your asset. But I will think about the scenarios for model for the runway and photobook. To be honest, I really want you to be our model. And it’s painfully a waste if I couldn’t get you to work with us. Especially, our company has planned to recruit new models for the coming Spring and Summer. You may be automatically signed off for being our model. If you accept to be our model for this Christmas-New Year project, I’ll negotiate with my CEO to give you up to 100,000,000 Wons per day. And if you are signed off for our Spring-Summer model after that, I’ll make sure to get you a higher paid too.”

 

Changmin and Yunho looked at each other, seemed to think about it.

 

Julien smiled, and decided to comment a little further, “Maybe we should finish our lunch first, and we can talk a bit further about it after that. I myself am not sure about the scenarios of how I could make Changmin-ssi to be not exposed that beautiful face yet.”

 

Changmin and Yunho exchanged their gazes before nodding. They gave Julien the approval smiles. And the three started to continue their eating.

 

After the eating had finished, Julien suggested both of them to go through the terms of reference for at least their basic understanding of what they would be expected to do, and what they would be supposed to receive as being the model and endorser.

 

Though Changmin hadn’t accepted to be the model for Julien’s company, he thought that it would not be hurt to just go through the terms of reference fully. At least it could be helpful for him in the future if he would ever decide to work somewhere else. He still asked questions here and there, and Yunho just followed along. Julien seemed to be pleased that Changmin was quite serious with the meeting. Yunho didn’t like the way Julien looked his boyfriend because he thought he saw something in Julien’s eyes. Something like affection, and also something else. He was sure of what to be exact. He couldn’t put his tongue. He wondered if he actually ever looked at his boyfriend so affectionately like that.

 

A moment later, they finished going through the terms of reference.

 

“I’ll think about the scenarios for the runway and photobook, and I’ll make sure to inform you about it whether or not I could come up with the special scenarios for that,” Julien spoke up.

 

Both Yunho and Changmin nodded and mumbled thank-you to Julien.

 

“But Changmin-ssi, about the edit of the translation, I really would like you to work on that. I hope you still agree to do it,” Julien assured the younger.

 

Changmin looked at his boyfriend, and then he saw the approval in his boyfriend’s eyes. He was glad that Yunho gave him a warm smile. He turned to Julien, and answered, “Yes, I’m still in it.”

 

“Great!!! Thank you very much for that!” Julien exclaimed happily.

 

Changmin smiled shyly, and Yunho was happy that at least his boyfriend would have something to do at home while he was at work. He didn’t want the boy to be bored from doing nothing.

 

“It should be me who thanks you for giving me that opportunity, Julien-ssi.” Changmin said honestly, “Thank you very much, Julien-ssi, for giving me the opportunity to edit the translation.”

 

“But how much would you charge?” Julien asked finally.

 

Changmin seemed to think a bit before replying, “How about I let you decide? I’m a newbie, so I don’t know how much I should charge. I believe you are a fair person, so I let you decide on that.”

 

Julien smiled and nodded, “Okay, I’ll think about it and inform you later. Is that okay? I need to ask other people first before I decide.”

 

Changmin nodded and mumbled thank-you. Yunho smiled sweetly at his boyfriend.

 

Junlien laughed, “I’m very happy to have met both of you. And to be honest, I’m very sad that we haven’t come into a clear decision if you would join us yet. And I’m sad too that Mr. Jung couldn’t make time for this project.”

 

Yunho smiled awkwardly, “It really can’t be helped. I really can’t risk my jobs yet. I’m very sorry for that. And er…you can call me Yunho. I believe I’m younger than you are, so it’s quite impolite of me to make you call me Mr. Jung when you asked me to call you by your given name.”

 

“Okay, Yunho-ssi.” Julien lifted the cup of tea and invited the two younger guys to drink. Once he finished his tea, he continued, “Do you know I would say this is the very first day that I feel I’m not foreigner here. Every single day, I have been struggling to understand Korean. It’s not that I understand all of what you said quite perfectly but you know, you two have given me the feeling like…I’m quite sure of what to say… but it seems you are quite accepting, rather than judging. I’m feeling so comfortable around you.”

 

Yunho and Changmin smiled, feeling happy to hear the comment from Julien.

 

“We have no rights to judge you, nor anyone else,” Yunho spoke up, “we are not in a much better off position anyway. We still have to survive your lives, as much as many other people do.”

 

Julien nodded and seemed to think a bit. Changmin looked at Yunho, with a bitter smile. Yunho believed that probably Changmin had unintentionally thought of his past. Yunho reached out his hand under the table to squeeze the younger’s hand, as a way to comfort him.

 

“By the way, Changmin-ssi,” Julien started the conversation again, “would you be interested to be my private Korean tutor?”

 

It had startled the younger a bit, hearing that. He raised his brows a bit, asking for what Julien just said earlier.

 

Julien smiled and said, “I asked you if you would be interested to be my private Korean tutor.”


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

“Changmin-ssi,” Julien started the conversation again, “would you be interested to be my private Korean tutor?”

 

It had startled the younger a bit, hearing that. He raised his brows a bit, asking for what Julien just said earlier.

 

Julien smiled and said, “I asked you if you would be interested to be my private Korean tutor.”

 

Changmin was hesitant of what to say at first, then he spoke, “But Julien-ssi, I’m not really confident that I could be your private tutor. I’m afraid I can’t—“

 

“I believe you can, Changmin-ssi.” Julien cut Changmin. With an assuring smile, Julien continued, “Especially, I’m feeling quite comfortable around you, so I think I wouldn’t have any barriers in learning Korean from you. I’ve a private tutor but he keeps complaining about my accent and so and so. So somehow, I haven’t been really motivated to study with him. But earlier, what I saw in you was, you paid attention in teaching me, even you were not asked to. So I see that talent in you, and I know you can my great tutor. Maybe I could also introduce you to some other friends when they need a private tutor.”

 

Changmin was embarrassed; his ears turned red. Changmin didn’t expect anyone to praise him that much. He had never expected to be offered this and that opportunity.

 

Yunho saw his boyfriend embarrassed and shy at the same time. Though, he didn’t understand of why his boyfriend had to be embarrassed, he for some reasons found that very adorable of him. If it were not in front of Julien, Yunho would lean to kiss those reddened ears.

 

“No wonder that you are a Marketing manager. You are pretty good at persuading people,” Changmin commented.

 

“No. No. I’m not really persuading you,” Julien quickly denied. “I was just speaking the truth.” Then he seemed to find something, “But do you accept to be my tutor since you just praised me about being good at persuading?” Julien smiled with tint of hope.

 

Changmin stayed still, not really sure of what to answer. Half of him wanted to try out the offered opportunity, since he didn’t want to be a dependent in Yunho’s life. He didn’t like to be one. He wanted to be useful for some reasons. And being a tutor sounded safe for him, which he would be able to practice his English at the same time. He found that it would be nice to be able to practice his English, and he was also able to earn some money to help his boyfriend. Seeing his boyfriend having to work from morning until early morning gave him bad feeling. He felt like he took advantage of his boyfriend. He knew, Yunho was a kind person. Ever since the first day he saw him, something in him told him that the older was sincere and kind. However, it was not the right thing to take someone’s kindness for granted. He would like to be helpful for his one and only boyfriend. But another half of him, he was afraid that he wouldn’t be qualified enough to be a tutor. Teaching one or two words, or one or two phrases was completely different from teaching a person to understand something at the whole picture. He was hesitating, couldn’t decide of what he should do.

 

Seeing his boyfriend staying silent with deep thought, Yunho decided to say something to his boyfriend, “In fact, I have the same impression, Changmin.”

 

Hearing the positive comment from Yunho, Changmin turned to look at him. He was more embarrassed. His face turned so red. And Yunho and Julien laughed out loud.

 

Julien was holding his stomach while laughing so hard, “Oh, I haven’t been able to laugh like this for so long. Thank you, Yunho-ssi, Changmin-ssi. You both make my day.”

 

And after a while, Julien’s laughter had died down. He checked his wrist watch, and it seemed his afternoon working hour had started or something.

 

“Excuse me, Yunho-ssi, Changmin-ssi, I’ve got another appointment. So would you mind if I ask for the bill now?”

 

Yunho and Changmin shook their heads as a sign of no, and mentioned ‘go ahead’ to Julien. Julien mouthed ‘thank you’, and then rang the bell to ask the waiter to make the bill for them.

 

“If you don’t mind, I would like to drop you both at your place. I should know your house, so that when I need to bring my laptop and a mobile phone for Changmin-ssi, then I don’t need to ask him or you both to explain the address, or to meet me somewhere,” Julien explained.

 

Yunho was amazed at how Julien’s ability to understand their thought quite quickly; it seemed, to Yunho, Julien knew that they would say no. Yunho had got a positive feeling toward this half-blood guy. He believed this guy should not be dangerous.

 

“Thank you very much for your kindness. As long as it won’t make your appointment late, then we are fine with it.” It was Yunho who commented.

 

“Thank you very much,” Julien replied. “And again, I will think about the scenarios for the runway and the photobook. As I said, it would be such a waste if Changmin-ssi couldn’t make for it. I’ll keep you posted.”

 

“Thank you, Julien-ssi, for your strong consideration to have me in your project. That’s very kind of you. I’m looking forward to hearing the safe scenario.” Changmin replied back with a firm smile this time.

 

Yunho saw something in his boyfriend. He hadn’t seen that in him before. The tint of hope in his boyfriend’s eyes. He wondered if it related to the tutoring, or actually the model job.

 

When the waiter came back with the bill, Julien checked the ordered items one by one as well as the price before giving his credit card to the waiter. After the waiter left, Yunho decided to thank Julien for his invitation.

 

“Thank you very much, Julien-ssi, for this lovely lunch. We both enjoyed it a lot.”

 

“You are most welcome, Yunho-ssi. It’s indeed my great pleasure to be able to have lunch with both of you. And not to mention, I’m able to have a new private tutor. I couldn’t be any happier.”

 

Changmin had become embarrassed again. Though Yunho found himself enjoying seeing his boyfriend being embarrassed sometimes, he didn’t feel enjoying that anymore. Not after seeing a tint of hope in his boyfriend’s eyes. He wanted to be the only person who could have such effect on his boyfriend.

 

 

 

>>><<< 

 

 

 

Julien dropped both of them at the entrance to Yunho’s apartment, and Yunho pointed how his apartment could be reached. Julien thanked both of them again before leaving them. Yunho and Changmin kept standing there at the entrance until Julien’s car had disappeared.

 

“Should we go for a little shopping?” Yunho asked. They hadn’t proceeded to their apartment yet.

 

“Shopping?” Changmin asked back, quite doubting.

 

“Yes, shopping. For food. We hadn’t bought anything for cooking yesterday.” Yunho’s voice was a bit hesitating, as if he was having a hidden agenda.

 

Changmin narrowed his eyes, and looked at the older. “I smell something fishy.”

 

Yunho laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, “well, I just want celebrate our first day of your relationship.”

 

“Never knew you could be a romantic sap, Hyung.” Changmin commented playfully, but eyeing his boyfriend sweetly.

 

Yunho leaned closer and whispered seductively into younger’s ear, “Anything for my boyfriend.” And Changmin’s face had turned red again. Yunho loved seeing it very much. He quite enjoyed it a lot because it was him who made the younger turned read. He really wanted to kiss the younger right there right now. “So shall we go?”

 

Changmin nodded shyly and followed the lead of the older.

 

It was Changmin’s  first time to go to the nearby market of Yunho’s apartment. Yunho could sense that every eye was on Changmin, and which made Changmin felt a bit uncomfortable. But Yunho held the boy’s hand tightly to assure that everything was alright. Changmin decided to go for hot-pot of eel, together with soju, and some pickles as the side dishes. Since Changmin was more familiar with food, Changmin was the one who decided for what they should buy.

 

In the market, some ahjumma were teasing Yunho if Changmin was his boyfriend, and some ahjumma were saying that they both looked so cute together, which they should make a cute couple. Though they were paired, Yunho decided to deny it, knowing that it would not be safe for them to say they were dating. South Korea was against same sex relationship and marriage, so he couldn’t take risk for that. Yunho saw many girls tried to open their eyes for Changmin, and Yunho was about to jump in front of them, and shout at them that ‘he’s my boyfriend. You have no hope.’ But he decided not to do anything. Yunho also decided to buy a new blanket, the thick and big one.

 

After shopping finished, they both got back to their sweet, tiny apartment. And on the way to climb the stair, Yunho met Mrs. Oh. The landlady was amazed of how Changmin looked. It was her first time seeing the boy. Changmin had mainly stayed in the tiny apartment. He tended to hide himself. He was not sure if it could be safe for him to go out alone. Changmin was a bit startled at first seeing how friendly the landlady was. Mrs. Oh thought Changmin was a girl because she asked Yunho ‘Is she your new girlfriend?’, which made Changmin embarrassed again. Yunho quickly denied, and informed her that he was his new housemate; and the landlady asked again if he was the guy that Yunho was fussing about food and medicine last time. This time, it was Yunho who got furiously blushed. The landlady added that they both could really make a cute couple, she also said that it was very sorry that Changmin was not a girl.

 

Yunho started doubting of since when Mrs. Oh had become a bit talkative. And he was delighted hearing the landlady kept praising Chagnmin’s beauty but at the same time, he started feeling uncomfortable. He was not sure if it would be bad or good when people had become drooling over Changmin’s beauty. He didn’t want to think of what would happen when Changmin would be working with Julien, and when Changmin would be alone with Julien during the tutoring. That thought didn’t give Yunho anything happy.

 

When finally they reached inside their sweet, tiny apartment, Yunho pulled Changmin to kiss. The younger smiled in the kiss. If they hadn’t needed air to supply their lung, probably they would not stop kissing. After they broke their kisses, Changmin brought the stuffs to put at their-place-to-be. Yunho went inside to have a little wash of his face, then got out. And Changmin went into bathroom to do the same. Later, they both changed into sweat pants and hoodie. Yunho unfolded futon, and prepared pillow and everything for both of them to have a little nap. It was too early for them to have dinner, and Yunho had already informed the nightclub he had been working for that he wouldn’t be able to come to work. He also used the newly bought blanket for both of them.

 

Yunho gestured the younger to sleep on his arm, and the younger obliged happily. The older left a long kiss on the younger’s forehead. He then pulled the younger closer into his chest. He held the younger so tight as if the younger would run away from him if he loosen his embrace.

 

“Can I call you Changdol?” Yunho asked.

 

“Anything you liked.” Changmin pecked the tip of the older’s nose.

 

“Do you know what I’m thinking now, Changdol?” It was Yunho started the conversation. The younger looked up to the older but didn’t question. He smiled, and waited to hear the coming words. Yunho continued, “I wish I had met you sooner.”

 

The younger smiled and pecked the lips of the older. He loved the cute bow lip of the older a lot, “Same here.”

 

“I never thought I was gay,” Yunho spoke.

 

“Me neither.” Changmin replied.

 

Yunho looked into the eyes of the younger, and carded the younger’s hair, “I had never thought I would be gay for someone, not even when I had met you during the first day.” He kissed the younger’s forehead again, “I always got mad at myself when I behaved weirdly at you. I thought I was crazy. I didn’t know it was love.”

 

“I thought I would hate any man who would approached me sensually or romantically because my memories were not quite entertaining,” Changmin snuggled closer into the older’s chest. “But you didn’t make me feel scared or anything… You have given me the warmth that I thought I would never get… You have taken care of me without expecting anything in return. I could sense that. And I think that was how I have grown my feeling for you. I’m feeling so, so safe around you. I don’t think anyone else could make me feel this way.”

 

Yunho beamed brightly. The sparks could be seen in his both eyes.

 

“I’m so honored hearing that. Thank you!” Yunho replied, and then kissed the younger.

 

He knew he would have a hard time to control his desire but he couldn’t help it. He sucked the bottom lip of the younger, and nibbled, and bit, and licked and then sucked again. The moan from the younger had totally turned him on. The younger opened his mouth to welcome the tongue of the older. Yunho tasted the younger mouth, every inch of it. The mouth of the younger tasted so sweet and addictive. His body was on fire, and so did the younger. After a little while later, Yunho withdrew his tongue, and moved to lick the earlobe of the younger the way he did to the younger’s bottom lip. He nibbled, bit, lick, and bit again. He did to both of the younger’s ears, before proceeding to bit and suck the jaw of the younger.

 

His body was on fire of lust. And Changmin was moaning for life.

 

“You are so sweet and addictive, Changdol.” He said breathlessly, which it sounded so seductively. And then proceed to lick and bit the younger’s neck.

 

The younger was fisting the older’s hair, and his body was moving up and down, according to the magic Yunho played on him.

 

“Hyung…hhh”

 

“Yes, Changdol”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

 

 

 

A man in classy dark grey suit with his hair neatly combed, swiped back in gel to the side, sitting in a plush office chair behind a giant mahogany desk in titan office was facing his side to the desk and other side to the large glass window behind his desk. His fingers were tracing, inspecting a certain photo in a standing twin-frame on the right of his desk- in one frame, a half body portrait taken in a zoom-in-from-a-far-distance style of a boy in a high-school uniform with mismatched-eyes bright smile, and in other frame, a half body portrait of him and the said boy in formal dark blue suit smiling gently. The man looked like he was in his thirties, holding a mature yet intimidating vibe. Even though he was in his thirties, his look spoke arrogantly for himself; a handsome face with glorious skin and youthful look, a look that many girls and guys would scream for. Although his gaze was cold, that point turned out to be a hot accessory to his handsome face.

 

The large set-up plush brown couch sat across his desk, an award-display stall stood on the left of the set-up plush couch, a fair-size built-in bar/café-style positioned on the right side of his desk and a unique designed file cabinet exhibited on the left at the left of the desk. His office alone was bigger than a usual twin-flat, representing a wealthy man he was. A wall-size half body portrait of him and a familiar boy in black tuxedo suits standing side by side with a bouquet of white roses, tulips and butanes in their hands hung on proudly behind the said couch, as if a pre-wedding photo. And not to mention the astounding decoration. He was tracing the face of the boy in the high-school uniform behind the glass of the frame.

 

“Where are you now?” The man mumbled, wearing sad yet unreadable facial expression. Then he heard a knock on his office door, he turned his attention to door and invited the knocking person in. “Come in,” he said with a firm, powerful tone.

 

A man in his late twenty comes in and bows down before walking further to the inviting man.

 

“Hyung-nim,” the younger man, who seemed to be a member or so, spoke in a respective tone, “I’ve got the update from our clans in Japan and the U.S. They couldn’t find young master’s trace there.”

 

The addressed hyung-nim smirked at a dissatisfying news, “Should you all get your limps and arms cut off?”

 

The younger man quickly bowed deep, “I’m sorry, hyung-nim. We are trying our best but it’s re—”

 

“Enough!!!” the addressed hyung-nim cut furiously. “I’m tired of your excuses!” He stood up and walked to the younger man, “He’s just a boy, and you all are so experienced but you couldn’t find him?”

 

“I’m sorry, hyung-nim.” His voice was shaking evidently from fear, still bowing deep.

 

“It’s been almost a month, and you all are so fucking useless,” the addressed hyung-nim spat angrily.

 

“Hyung-nim,” the younger man spoke again, the voice was still shaky.

 

“What?” The hyung-nim answered heatedly with his eyes fixed at the picture on the wall.

 

“How about…” his voice was still shaky.

 

“What?’ The hyung-nim turned, and walked closer to his employee, playing the younger man’s collar.

 

“How about we post his picture on all the media and newspapers?” The man still felt his feet numb.

 

“Are you teaching me on how to do thing, Jongyun?” He spoke nonchalantly but the younger man could feel all the threat in every word of his hyung-nim. The hyung-nim brushed off the clean black jacket’s shoulder of younger man boringly before walking to the built-bar, pouring himself a glass of whisky.

 

Jongyun quickly shook his bowing head, “It’s not like that, hyung-nim. But we couldn’t just look for him everywhere without having the clue. If we post his picture with great reward for whoever could finds him, then maybe we could find him faster. Young master is still too young an—” He tried to reason out but was cut.

 

“And he will hide himself more after that?” The hyung-nim cut with sarcastic question. He drank the liquid in one go and clunk the glass on the table.

 

“I’m sorry, hyung-nim,” Jongyun slapped himself mentally for his stupid suggestion.

 

The hyung-nim walked closer to the picture on the wall, inspected it with his head up. He seemed thinking about something. The younger man still bowed his head down low, not moving an inch.

 

“Let’s distribute his picture among all the clans within and out of our clans anywhere and everywhere discreetly,” he spoke after a long silent, swiping his tongue over his upper lip, “tell them to bring him alive and with no bruise at all. The reward is 1 billion won.” He turned and walked to Jongyun, slapping lightly on the younger man’s shoulder, “Get it?”

 

“Yes, hyung-nim.” Jongyun replied, quick and firm.

 

“Good. Leave.” The hyung-nim dismissed the younger man with uninteresting tone.

 

“Yes, hyung-nim.” Jongyun quickly bowed again before leaving.

 

The hyung-nim walked to the glass window, looking out to the falling snow and the ocean. “Be patient, Minnie. You’ll be in my arms again soon.” He mumbled alone with soft yet scary tone.

 

 

 

 

 

>>><<< 

 

 

 

 

 

The teen boy’s body was on fire of lust. And Changmin was moaning for life.

 

“You are so sweet and addictive, Changdol.” The older said breathlessly, which it sounded so seductively. And then proceed to lick and bit the younger’s neck.

 

The younger was fisting the older’s hair, and his body was moving up and down, according to the magic Yunho played on him.

 

“Hyung…hhh”

 

“Yes, Changdol”

 

Older answered briefly, then went back to pick up his work. He couldn’t stop. No, Changmin’s skin was too sweet to let go. The younger fisted the older’s hair to control his desire.

 

“I think I’m going to die.” The younger said breathlessly.

 

“Me too.” They both panted. Yunho looked at the younger, “Should I stop?”

 

Though he was asking if he should stop, he still leaned to kiss the boy’s neck again, and his other hand did unzip the boy’s hoodie and removed it from the younger.

 

“Hyung…hhh”

 

“Humm”

 

“We are doing dangerous thing.”

 

But before the younger could say anything further, Yunho had discarded the t-shirt of the younger and claimed the younger’s nipple at the tip of his tongue. He licked it lightly and cut the nipple gently in between his teeth. Then he sucked the younger’s moob fully with his mouth and tongue. His tongue ran on the sucked nipple before he sucked again. And what Yunho earned from the younger was, a stronger fist of his hair in the younger’s hand, a moan seemed like an invitation to his ears.

 

“Hyung…hhh”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I can’t…We can’t.”

 

Changmin said breathlessly, and to Yunho, it was almost like an encouragement to Yunho continue. Yunho didn’t stop, so he switched to do the same to the other moob of the younger.

 

“Hyung…hhh….Hyung…hhh…please…please…hhh”

 

The older ignored the boy. And the older licked lightly like a kitten before sucking and cutting gently in between his teeth. The blood ran quick and hot in every vain in both young men. The heart paced so quick and uneven due to the surging desire and lust. The bodies was on fire. Yunho used his one hand to unzip his hoodie, too. He took a brief break to remove his hoodie and t-shirt. The slim frame of the younger trapped in the older’s arms while the older kept sucking and licking his moobs repetitively and in rough rotating. The boy’s hands roamed aimlessly on the older’s back. His body moved and his hip bucked up.

 

“Hhhhh….aahhhhh……hhhhhhh…..mmmm….h—y—u—n—g”

 

Yunho unzipped the younger’s jeans and yanked off together with his underwear in a swift moment. He saw the standing junior of the younger standing proudly before his eyes. He looked up at the panting boy before landing his eyes on the standing junior of the boy again. The sight was so undeniably delicious. His heart was beating furiously. He licked his bottom lips before reaching his hands to spread the younger’s legs. His junior was aching to be released too but the sight before his eyes was too alluring.

 

He used his hands to hold the thighs of the younger down, then moved his head down to lick one inner thigh of the younger.

 

“Arghhhh….hhhh…”

 

The lick was just gentle but the voice from the boy was so trembling, which shook the body of the older to. Yunho licked again in bottom-up style, slowly and gently. The boy moaned and grabbed the futon for his dear life. His junior was twerking as his lust and desire surged in him. Dangerous or not was no longer in his brain.

 

“Hy—ung—g…don’t….tease…hhhh”

 

Yunho did the same to the other thigh of the boy before touching the boy’s ball, stroking moderately. His junior kept twerking.

 

“Hy—ung—g…hhh…. Hy—ung—g…don’t….tease…hhhh….ple—ase…”

 

And then the older grabbed the boy’s junior gently, touching the tip with his thumb before stroking slowly.

 

““Hy—ung—g… hhhh”

 

The older lowered his head down and licked the ball while his hand was stroking the boy’s junior. The boy’s body was thrusting up; his hands grabbed and fisted the futon for his dear life. The older swallowed the boy’s ball in one go, and made a delicious, enjoying sound.

 

“Arghhhh….hhhh….mmmm”

 

The boy kept moaning, which encouraged the older to eat the ball in hungrier manner.

 

“You are so delicious, Minnie-ah”

 

The older talked in between his eating the boy’s ball, stroking the boy’s junior rougher. The boy’s junior leaked the pre-cum, so the older made his way to lick the milk off hungrily, looking up at the boy who was panting and moaning for life. He smirked, enjoying his work. It was his first time but he didn’t seem to find it awkward. He followed his instinct, and they worked perfectly.

 

After a last lick, the older kissed the tips of the boy’s junior and engulfed inch by inch, using his one hand to play the boy ball, and one hand to control the boy’s thigh. He bobbed his head up and down slowly at first but he was choked with the sudden thrust-up hip of the boy, so he used his both hands to push down the boy’s boy both limps before bobbing faster and rougher.

 

“Nggggghhhh…..hhhhh….nnnn….hhhhh….ngg….arghhhh….”

 

The boy moaned incoherently but the older never stopped. And in a few minutes later, the older felt a hot liquid shooting in his mouth. He choked at first but then relaxed his gag to drink all the milk off.

 

“I’m…sorry…hyung…hhh”

 

The boy mumbled softly and breathlessly, feeling guilty for not warning the older. His body was still shaking from shooting seed still. The older smiled satisfyingly, still waiting for the boy to finish shooting his seed. The liquid spilled out his mouth, after the boy finished shooting his seed. He removed his head slowly from the boy softened junior, as if he was afraid to break the boy. He moved up and captured the boy’s lips, letting boy to taste his own milk. The boy obeyed with a tired yet sweet smile, responding the kiss. The taste was a bit salty, sticky and slightly bitter yet kind of bland too.

 

“Thanks for cumming for me, Changdol-ah”

 

The older spoke in between their slow kiss. The boy smiled shyly but his hands were carding the older’s hair, closing his eyes. The older deepened the kiss, and was hovering over his jeans to unzip and remove them together with his underwear.

 

The boy opened his eyes when the older stopped kissing him, and he saw the older looking straight into him before licking his bottom lip.

 

“Do you know that you look so insanely delicious, Changdol.” The older said breathily, never withdrew his eyes of the boy’s face. The boy smiled shyly and tried hide his face in the older man’s chest. The older man smiled proudly. “I’ve never thought I would be this lucky,” he said, pulling the boy’s face off his chest and landing his lips on the boy’s again. The boy closed his eyes, responding the kiss.

 

The older felt his junior throbbing for attention, so he used his one hand to stroke it in between his body, and then guided the boy’s hand to hold his junior, letting the boy know how throbbing and angry his junior was. He guided the boy to stroke his junior up and down, and he moaned in the kiss himself. The boy hand was small and a bit awkward but why did the innocent touch leave the lingering, burning on the older’s junior that much? He went crazy in his thought. He withdrew the kiss, and sat up, letting the boy stroke and observe his throbbing junior.

 

“Look at your work, Minnie…hhh”

 

The boy was shy to look at the older’s junior at first but then when he landed his eyes enlarged themselves without his permission.

 

“So---huge---hyung“

 

The older man smiled proudly, yet dizzy from the lust and desire.

 

“Do you want to taste him, Minnie?” The older didn’t know why he came up with such a question but his mind was spinning with the desire of having his junior in the boy’s mouth. He felt so wrong yet so right. Oh, that wide lips… how could he feel if his junior is wrapped by those wide, soft, plush lips? He couldn’t take ‘No’ as answer to be honest.

 

The boy nodded slowly and shyly, so the older moved up and let the boy swallow his junior. The innocent touch of the boy’s lips on the tip of the junior, the older was about the thrust in, if not caring for the beautiful face of the boy.

 

“Ahhh…aahhh…hhhhh”

 

The older moaned absentmindedly. And when his junior was fully in the boy’s mouth, and when the boy bobbed his head lightly, the older mind went crazy and head went dizzy and spinning and vision went blurry.

 

“Ahhh….so good….Minnie-ah….hhhhh….so good….hhhh”

 

He couldn’t take that anymore. He wanted more. Not just this… Something more. So he cupped the boy faced, and mouthed the boy to stop before moving himself down to the boy’s junior which was now half-hardened again. He licked the boy’s junior and trailed down to the ball and to his pink hole. He kept licking the boy’s pink hole quite some minutes until he felt the hole was relaxing. He moved his middle finger up to the boy’s face, and asked to boy to lick and spread his legs wider, which the boy obeyed immediately. The older swallowed the boy’s junior while moving his hand down, and pushed his middle finger into the boy’s pink hole.

 

“Ouch”

 

The boy whined in pain but didn’t protest. The older stopped a bit waiting for the boy’s pain to die down. This can’t do. He didn’t want to hurt the boy. He got up and searched for something, leaving the boy heaving his chest up and down, pulling the blanket to over his naked body. After a minute or two, the older came back to the boy with a bottle of Vaseline’s petroleum jelly. He yanked the blanket of the boy’s body before kneeling down in between the boy’s leg, coating some amount of the substance to the boy hole, and his fingers. He licked the boy’s ball and then junior before engulfed the boy’s junior entirely. The boy fisted the futon for life, mouth hung opened for releasing the gushing air.

 

The older bobbed his head up and down the boy’s junior while coating his middle finger a little bit of the petroleum jelly, and pushing in the boy’s pink hole carefull and slowly. He looked up the boy’s face, observing the boy’s reaction, and he saw the boy’s silent whine of pain there on his beautiful face but then boy mumbled, urging him to move forward. So the older did, pushed his finger deeper into the boy’s pink hole.

 

The heat from their bodies was enough to warm them now. The heater was probably not necessary at that moment.

 

The older moved his finger in and out slowly and carefully while eating the boy’s junior. The boy was heaving his lung out, ears deafened by the lust. And when the older felt the boy become more relaxing, he moved his finger faster before adding a second finger and then a third finger. He stretched the boy’s hole, and thrusted his fingers in and out faster and deeper, earning the incoherent moan and murmur from the younger boy.

 

The pain had disappeared, and was replaced with pleasure. The boy was moaning loudly and breathily. “Hyung…hhhhh….please…hhhh….please….”

 

The older bobbed his up violently, and the junior plopped out of his mouth. He moved up and claimed the boy’s lips, fingers still thrusting into the boy’s hole. The he withdrew his fingers, which earned a little protest from the boy. He positioned himself in between the boy’s leg, coating his hardened junior with petroleum jelly and poking his junior to the boy’s hole.

 

He disconnected their lips, and moved to lick the boy’s earlobe with his one hand holding behind the boy’s head. The boy encircled his arms over the older’s neck, as if holding onto his dear life, moaning breathily.

 

“Hyung…hhhh”

 

The older licked the boy’s one ear hungrily and then moved to another side, and licked it hungrily again while positioning his junior to the boy’s hole, pushing a little bit as if testing. And then he bit the boy’s earlobe a bit hard and licked the bitten spot. He pushed his junior in the boy’s hole, and the boy yelled.

 

“You are so tight, Minnie.”

 

The older moved to claim the lips, muffled the scream. He tried to push in more slowly and little by little until his junior was buried deeply and entirely in the boy’s hole. He moved to the lick and eat wetly at the boy’s earlobe again.

 

“Can I move?”

 

He asked breathily and the boy nodded. He moved slowly and carefully.

 

“Tell me if it hurts,” he said in between his licking the boy’s earlobe and the boy nodded.

 

When he saw that boy seemed to relax, and tried to move faster a bit. He saw the boy whining in pain a bit but moving to kiss him, urging to move further, so the older did. When he moved faster and deeper, the boy started moaning incoherently.

 

“Oh, yeahhhh…hhh…hyung….there….there….hhh”

 

He received the signal and knew now he had hit the spot. He kept thrusting deeper and faster. He claimed the boy’s lips again to muffle him. The boy locked his legs around the older waist, urging him to go faster and deeper. His hands were on the older’s back, finger sinking into the older’s back. Hard.

 

“You are so tight, Min. Argh….hhhh….”

 

He spoke in between their kiss. And he kept thrusting in and out, earning the moan from the boy.

 

“Faster, hyung…. Faster…hhhh….hyung….faster….don’t stop…hhhh”

 

He had to admit that he was satisfied with himself for making the boy a moaning mess. He had never made love with anyone before but this was something he could feel proud because he could make a beautiful boy screaming for him to thrust faster. Now he was holding the boy’s leg to make his thrust deeper and harder with every thrust.

 

“Hyung…hhhhh….hyung….hhhh….ngghhhh….hyung….hhhh”

 

And the older kept thrusting in and out, faster and deeper, closing in eyes, concentrating on pleasing the boy. The boy’s junior was left behind for a while, and the boy felt the surge of orgasm in him again, so he moved his hand to stroke his junior. The older felt a moving hand touching his stomach, so he moved his hand to help pumping the boy’s junior. The boy was panting and moaning for a dear life.

 

“I’m close…hyung…I’m—“

 

After several pumps later, the boy shot his seed over the older hand, his stomach and the older’s stomach. The older licked of the seed on his fingers, and let the boy licked them too.

 

After several thrusts, the older spilled the seed in the boy’s hole too, shooting hard. He was trembling and panting from the orgasm, collapsing on the boy.

 

“You are amazing, Minnie.”

 

He kissed the boy lips briefly and then the boy’s temple before burying his head into the boy neck, still shooting his seed into the boy’s hole.

 

“I love you.”

 

The boy smiled and wrapped the older man in his arms. “I love you too, hyung.”

 

After finishing shooting his seed, the older carefully and slowly withdrew his softened junior out of the boy’s hole, as the boy’s body became sensitive after the aftermath. He moved himself and laid next to boy, collecting the boy’s body into his arms, leaving a long, loving kiss on the boy’s head, pulling the blanket to cover their naked bodies.

 

“Thank you, Changdol-ah. I love you.”

 

The boy buried his head deeper into the older’s chest with a sweet, gentle smile. “Me too.”

 

They closed their eyes with the smiles plastered on their faces, drifting to sleep in each other’s arms. Their warm bodies comforted each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A man in classy dark grey suit with his hair neatly combed, swiped back in gel to the side, sitting in a plush office chair behind a giant mahogany desk in titan office was facing his side to the desk and other side to the large glass window behind his desk. His fingers were tracing, inspecting a certain photo in a standing twin-frame on the right of his desk- in one frame, a half body portrait taken in a zoom-in-from-a-far-distance style of a boy in a high-school uniform with mismatched-eyes bright smile, and in other frame, a half body portrait of him and the said boy in formal dark blue suit smiling gently. The man looked like he was in his thirties, holding a mature yet intimidating vibe. Even though he was in his thirties, his look spoke arrogantly for himself; a handsome face with glorious skin and youthful look, a look that many girls and guys would scream for. Although his gaze was cold, that point turned out to be a hot accessory to his handsome face.

 

The large set-up plush brown couch sat across his desk, an award-display stall stood on the left of the set-up plush couch, a fair-size built-in bar/café-style positioned on the right side of his desk and a unique designed file cabinet exhibited on the left at the left of the desk. His office alone was bigger than a usual twin-flat, representing a wealthy man he was. A wall-size half body portrait of him and a familiar boy in black tuxedo suits standing side by side with a bouquet of white roses, tulips and butanes in their hands hung on proudly behind the said couch, as if a pre-wedding photo. And not to mention the astounding decoration. He was tracing the face of the boy in the high-school uniform behind the glass of the frame.

 

“Where are you now?” The man mumbled, wearing sad yet unreadable facial expression. Then he heard a knock on his office door, he turned his attention to door and invited the knocking person in. “Come in,” he said with a firm, powerful tone.

 

A man in his late twenty comes in and bows down before walking further to the inviting man.

 

“Hyung-nim,” the younger man, who seemed to be a member or so, spoke in a respective tone, “I’ve got the update from our clans in Japan and the U.S. They couldn’t find young master’s trace there.”

 

The addressed hyung-nim smirked at a dissatisfying news, “Should you all get your limps and arms cut off?”

 

The younger man quickly bowed deep, “I’m sorry, hyung-nim. We are trying our best but it’s re—”

 

“Enough!!!” the addressed hyung-nim cut furiously. “I’m tired of your excuses!” He stood up and walked to the younger man, “He’s just a boy, and you all are so experienced but you couldn’t find him?”

 

“I’m sorry, hyung-nim.” His voice was shaking evidently from fear, still bowing deep.

 

“It’s been almost a month, and you all are so fucking useless,” the addressed hyung-nim spat angrily.

 

“Hyung-nim,” the younger man spoke again, the voice was still shaky.

 

“What?” The hyung-nim answered heatedly with his eyes fixed at the picture on the wall.

 

“How about…” his voice was still shaky.

 

“What?’ The hyung-nim turned, and walked closer to his employee, playing the younger man’s collar.

 

“How about we post his picture on all the media and newspapers?” The man still felt his feet numb.

 

“Are you teaching me on how to do thing, Jongyun?” He spoke nonchalantly but the younger man could feel all the threat in every word of his hyung-nim. The hyung-nim brushed off the clean black jacket’s shoulder of younger man boringly before walking to the built-bar, pouring himself a glass of whisky.

 

Jongyun quickly shook his bowing head, “It’s not like that, hyung-nim. But we couldn’t just look for him everywhere without having the clue. If we post his picture with great reward for whoever could finds him, then maybe we could find him faster. Young master is still too young an—” He tried to reason out but was cut.

 

“And he will hide himself more after that?” The hyung-nim cut with sarcastic question. He drank the liquid in one go and clunk the glass on the table.

 

“I’m sorry, hyung-nim,” Jongyun slapped himself mentally for his stupid suggestion.

 

The hyung-nim walked closer to the picture on the wall, inspected it with his head up. He seemed thinking about something. The younger man still bowed his head down low, not moving an inch.

 

“Let’s distribute his picture among all the clans within and out of our clans anywhere and everywhere discreetly,” he spoke after a long silent, swiping his tongue over his upper lip, “tell them to bring him alive and with no bruise at all. The reward is 1 billion won.” He turned and walked to Jongyun, slapping lightly on the younger man’s shoulder, “Get it?”

 

“Yes, hyung-nim.” Jongyun replied, quick and firm.

 

“Good. Leave.” The hyung-nim dismissed the younger man with uninteresting tone.

 

“Yes, hyung-nim.” Jongyun quickly bowed again before leaving.

 

The hyung-nim walked to the glass window, looking out to the falling snow and the ocean. “Be patient, Minnie. You’ll be in my arms again soon.” He mumbled alone with soft yet scary tone.

 

 

 

 

 

>>><<< 

 

 

 

 

 

The teen boy’s body was on fire of lust. And Changmin was moaning for life.

 

“You are so sweet and addictive, Changdol.” The older said breathlessly, which it sounded so seductively. And then proceed to lick and bit the younger’s neck.

 

The younger was fisting the older’s hair, and his body was moving up and down, according to the magic Yunho played on him.

 

“Hyung…hhh”

 

“Yes, Changdol”

 

Older answered briefly, then went back to pick up his work. He couldn’t stop. No, Changmin’s skin was too sweet to let go. The younger fisted the older’s hair to control his desire.

 

“I think I’m going to die.” The younger said breathlessly.

 

“Me too.” They both panted. Yunho looked at the younger, “Should I stop?”

 

Though he was asking if he should stop, he still leaned to kiss the boy’s neck again, and his other hand did unzip the boy’s hoodie and removed it from the younger.

 

“Hyung…hhh”

 

“Humm”

 

“We are doing dangerous thing.”

 

But before the younger could say anything further, Yunho had discarded the t-shirt of the younger and claimed the younger’s nipple at the tip of his tongue. He licked it lightly and cut the nipple gently in between his teeth. Then he sucked the younger’s moob fully with his mouth and tongue. His tongue ran on the sucked nipple before he sucked again. And what Yunho earned from the younger was, a stronger fist of his hair in the younger’s hand, a moan seemed like an invitation to his ears.

 

“Hyung…hhh”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I can’t…We can’t.”

 

Changmin said breathlessly, and to Yunho, it was almost like an encouragement to Yunho continue. Yunho didn’t stop, so he switched to do the same to the other moob of the younger.

 

“Hyung…hhh….Hyung…hhh…please…please…hhh”

 

The older ignored the boy. And the older licked lightly like a kitten before sucking and cutting gently in between his teeth. The blood ran quick and hot in every vain in both young men. The heart paced so quick and uneven due to the surging desire and lust. The bodies was on fire. Yunho used his one hand to unzip his hoodie, too. He took a brief break to remove his hoodie and t-shirt. The slim frame of the younger trapped in the older’s arms while the older kept sucking and licking his moobs repetitively and in rough rotating. The boy’s hands roamed aimlessly on the older’s back. His body moved and his hip bucked up.

 

“Hhhhh….aahhhhh……hhhhhhh…..mmmm….h—y—u—n—g”

 

Yunho unzipped the younger’s jeans and yanked off together with his underwear in a swift moment. He saw the standing junior of the younger standing proudly before his eyes. He looked up at the panting boy before landing his eyes on the standing junior of the boy again. The sight was so undeniably delicious. His heart was beating furiously. He licked his bottom lips before reaching his hands to spread the younger’s legs. His junior was aching to be released too but the sight before his eyes was too alluring.

 

He used his hands to hold the thighs of the younger down, then moved his head down to lick one inner thigh of the younger.

 

“Arghhhh….hhhh…”

 

The lick was just gentle but the voice from the boy was so trembling, which shook the body of the older to. Yunho licked again in bottom-up style, slowly and gently. The boy moaned and grabbed the futon for his dear life. His junior was twerking as his lust and desire surged in him. Dangerous or not was no longer in his brain.

 

“Hy—ung—g…don’t….tease…hhhh”

 

Yunho did the same to the other thigh of the boy before touching the boy’s ball, stroking moderately. His junior kept twerking.

 

“Hy—ung—g…hhh…. Hy—ung—g…don’t….tease…hhhh….ple—ase…”

 

And then the older grabbed the boy’s junior gently, touching the tip with his thumb before stroking slowly.

 

““Hy—ung—g… hhhh”

 

The older lowered his head down and licked the ball while his hand was stroking the boy’s junior. The boy’s body was thrusting up; his hands grabbed and fisted the futon for his dear life. The older swallowed the boy’s ball in one go, and made a delicious, enjoying sound.

 

“Arghhhh….hhhh….mmmm”

 

The boy kept moaning, which encouraged the older to eat the ball in hungrier manner.

 

“You are so delicious, Minnie-ah”

 

The older talked in between his eating the boy’s ball, stroking the boy’s junior rougher. The boy’s junior leaked the pre-cum, so the older made his way to lick the milk off hungrily, looking up at the boy who was panting and moaning for life. He smirked, enjoying his work. It was his first time but he didn’t seem to find it awkward. He followed his instinct, and they worked perfectly.

 

After a last lick, the older kissed the tips of the boy’s junior and engulfed inch by inch, using his one hand to play the boy ball, and one hand to control the boy’s thigh. He bobbed his head up and down slowly at first but he was choked with the sudden thrust-up hip of the boy, so he used his both hands to push down the boy’s boy both limps before bobbing faster and rougher.

 

“Nggggghhhh…..hhhhh….nnnn….hhhhh….ngg….arghhhh….”

 

The boy moaned incoherently but the older never stopped. And in a few minutes later, the older felt a hot liquid shooting in his mouth. He choked at first but then relaxed his gag to drink all the milk off.

 

“I’m…sorry…hyung…hhh”

 

The boy mumbled softly and breathlessly, feeling guilty for not warning the older. His body was still shaking from shooting seed still. The older smiled satisfyingly, still waiting for the boy to finish shooting his seed. The liquid spilled out his mouth, after the boy finished shooting his seed. He removed his head slowly from the boy softened junior, as if he was afraid to break the boy. He moved up and captured the boy’s lips, letting boy to taste his own milk. The boy obeyed with a tired yet sweet smile, responding the kiss. The taste was a bit salty, sticky and slightly bitter yet kind of bland too.

 

“Thanks for cumming for me, Changdol-ah”

 

The older spoke in between their slow kiss. The boy smiled shyly but his hands were carding the older’s hair, closing his eyes. The older deepened the kiss, and was hovering over his jeans to unzip and remove them together with his underwear.

 

The boy opened his eyes when the older stopped kissing him, and he saw the older looking straight into him before licking his bottom lip.

 

“Do you know that you look so insanely delicious, Changdol.” The older said breathily, never withdrew his eyes of the boy’s face. The boy smiled shyly and tried hide his face in the older man’s chest. The older man smiled proudly. “I’ve never thought I would be this lucky,” he said, pulling the boy’s face off his chest and landing his lips on the boy’s again. The boy closed his eyes, responding the kiss.

 

The older felt his junior throbbing for attention, so he used his one hand to stroke it in between his body, and then guided the boy’s hand to hold his junior, letting the boy know how throbbing and angry his junior was. He guided the boy to stroke his junior up and down, and he moaned in the kiss himself. The boy hand was small and a bit awkward but why did the innocent touch leave the lingering, burning on the older’s junior that much? He went crazy in his thought. He withdrew the kiss, and sat up, letting the boy stroke and observe his throbbing junior.

 

“Look at your work, Minnie…hhh”

 

The boy was shy to look at the older’s junior at first but then when he landed his eyes enlarged themselves without his permission.

 

“So---huge---hyung“

 

The older man smiled proudly, yet dizzy from the lust and desire.

 

“Do you want to taste him, Minnie?” The older didn’t know why he came up with such a question but his mind was spinning with the desire of having his junior in the boy’s mouth. He felt so wrong yet so right. Oh, that wide lips… how could he feel if his junior is wrapped by those wide, soft, plush lips? He couldn’t take ‘No’ as answer to be honest.

 

The boy nodded slowly and shyly, so the older moved up and let the boy swallow his junior. The innocent touch of the boy’s lips on the tip of the junior, the older was about the thrust in, if not caring for the beautiful face of the boy.

 

“Ahhh…aahhh…hhhhh”

 

The older moaned absentmindedly. And when his junior was fully in the boy’s mouth, and when the boy bobbed his head lightly, the older mind went crazy and head went dizzy and spinning and vision went blurry.

 

“Ahhh….so good….Minnie-ah….hhhhh….so good….hhhh”

 

He couldn’t take that anymore. He wanted more. Not just this… Something more. So he cupped the boy faced, and mouthed the boy to stop before moving himself down to the boy’s junior which was now half-hardened again. He licked the boy’s junior and trailed down to the ball and to his pink hole. He kept licking the boy’s pink hole quite some minutes until he felt the hole was relaxing. He moved his middle finger up to the boy’s face, and asked to boy to lick and spread his legs wider, which the boy obeyed immediately. The older swallowed the boy’s junior while moving his hand down, and pushed his middle finger into the boy’s pink hole.

 

“Ouch”

 

The boy whined in pain but didn’t protest. The older stopped a bit waiting for the boy’s pain to die down. This can’t do. He didn’t want to hurt the boy. He got up and searched for something, leaving the boy heaving his chest up and down, pulling the blanket to over his naked body. After a minute or two, the older came back to the boy with a bottle of Vaseline’s petroleum jelly. He yanked the blanket of the boy’s body before kneeling down in between the boy’s leg, coating some amount of the substance to the boy hole, and his fingers. He licked the boy’s ball and then junior before engulfed the boy’s junior entirely. The boy fisted the futon for life, mouth hung opened for releasing the gushing air.

 

The older bobbed his head up and down the boy’s junior while coating his middle finger a little bit of the petroleum jelly, and pushing in the boy’s pink hole carefull and slowly. He looked up the boy’s face, observing the boy’s reaction, and he saw the boy’s silent whine of pain there on his beautiful face but then boy mumbled, urging him to move forward. So the older did, pushed his finger deeper into the boy’s pink hole.

 

The heat from their bodies was enough to warm them now. The heater was probably not necessary at that moment.

 

The older moved his finger in and out slowly and carefully while eating the boy’s junior. The boy was heaving his lung out, ears deafened by the lust. And when the older felt the boy become more relaxing, he moved his finger faster before adding a second finger and then a third finger. He stretched the boy’s hole, and thrusted his fingers in and out faster and deeper, earning the incoherent moan and murmur from the younger boy.

 

The pain had disappeared, and was replaced with pleasure. The boy was moaning loudly and breathily. “Hyung…hhhhh….please…hhhh….please….”

 

The older bobbed his up violently, and the junior plopped out of his mouth. He moved up and claimed the boy’s lips, fingers still thrusting into the boy’s hole. The he withdrew his fingers, which earned a little protest from the boy. He positioned himself in between the boy’s leg, coating his hardened junior with petroleum jelly and poking his junior to the boy’s hole.

 

He disconnected their lips, and moved to lick the boy’s earlobe with his one hand holding behind the boy’s head. The boy encircled his arms over the older’s neck, as if holding onto his dear life, moaning breathily.

 

“Hyung…hhhh”

 

The older licked the boy’s one ear hungrily and then moved to another side, and licked it hungrily again while positioning his junior to the boy’s hole, pushing a little bit as if testing. And then he bit the boy’s earlobe a bit hard and licked the bitten spot. He pushed his junior in the boy’s hole, and the boy yelled.

 

“You are so tight, Minnie.”

 

The older moved to claim the lips, muffled the scream. He tried to push in more slowly and little by little until his junior was buried deeply and entirely in the boy’s hole. He moved to the lick and eat wetly at the boy’s earlobe again.

 

“Can I move?”

 

He asked breathily and the boy nodded. He moved slowly and carefully.

 

“Tell me if it hurts,” he said in between his licking the boy’s earlobe and the boy nodded.

 

When he saw that boy seemed to relax, and tried to move faster a bit. He saw the boy whining in pain a bit but moving to kiss him, urging to move further, so the older did. When he moved faster and deeper, the boy started moaning incoherently.

 

“Oh, yeahhhh…hhh…hyung….there….there….hhh”

 

He received the signal and knew now he had hit the spot. He kept thrusting deeper and faster. He claimed the boy’s lips again to muffle him. The boy locked his legs around the older waist, urging him to go faster and deeper. His hands were on the older’s back, finger sinking into the older’s back. Hard.

 

“You are so tight, Min. Argh….hhhh….”

 

He spoke in between their kiss. And he kept thrusting in and out, earning the moan from the boy.

 

“Faster, hyung…. Faster…hhhh….hyung….faster….don’t stop…hhhh”

 

He had to admit that he was satisfied with himself for making the boy a moaning mess. He had never made love with anyone before but this was something he could feel proud because he could make a beautiful boy screaming for him to thrust faster. Now he was holding the boy’s leg to make his thrust deeper and harder with every thrust.

 

“Hyung…hhhhh….hyung….hhhh….ngghhhh….hyung….hhhh”

 

And the older kept thrusting in and out, faster and deeper, closing in eyes, concentrating on pleasing the boy. The boy’s junior was left behind for a while, and the boy felt the surge of orgasm in him again, so he moved his hand to stroke his junior. The older felt a moving hand touching his stomach, so he moved his hand to help pumping the boy’s junior. The boy was panting and moaning for a dear life.

 

“I’m close…hyung…I’m—“

 

After several pumps later, the boy shot his seed over the older hand, his stomach and the older’s stomach. The older licked of the seed on his fingers, and let the boy licked them too.

 

After several thrusts, the older spilled the seed in the boy’s hole too, shooting hard. He was trembling and panting from the orgasm, collapsing on the boy.

 

“You are amazing, Minnie.”

 

He kissed the boy lips briefly and then the boy’s temple before burying his head into the boy neck, still shooting his seed into the boy’s hole.

 

“I love you.”

 

The boy smiled and wrapped the older man in his arms. “I love you too, hyung.”

 

After finishing shooting his seed, the older carefully and slowly withdrew his softened junior out of the boy’s hole, as the boy’s body became sensitive after the aftermath. He moved himself and laid next to boy, collecting the boy’s body into his arms, leaving a long, loving kiss on the boy’s head, pulling the blanket to cover their naked bodies.

 

“Thank you, Changdol-ah. I love you.”

 

The boy buried his head deeper into the older’s chest with a sweet, gentle smile. “Me too.”

 

They closed their eyes with the smiles plastered on their faces, drifting to sleep in each other’s arms. Their warm bodies comforted each other.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

 

_Changmin found himself in a foggy forest. It was freezing cold but no snow. It was a day time but the sunlight was dull; maybe because of the fog. It was so hard to recognize that was a forest. He was walking south, without clear direction._

_‘Where am I?’ He was talking mentally to himself, still walking south and south. His both hands brush himself up to give himself some warmth. He could feel his teeth were chattering because of the cold. He then blew the hot breath into his both palms, and rubbed both of together._

_The place was very unfamiliar._

_‘Where is Yunho-hyung?’ His mind spoke again, still looking around himself and found nothing but fog and trees. However, he kept walking aimlessly at any particular direction. Then he saw a familiar figure standing far across in the fog before him. He smiled, “Yunho-hyung. Yes, that must be him.” He nodded and ran toward the standing figure in the fog with a hopeful smile. “Yunho-hyung~” He called while running to the standing figure excitedly._

_He was closer and closer to the standing figure, and now he could see the figure clearer now. It was not his Yunho. It was someone. The man was shorter and thinner than his Yunho. He abruptly stopped and blinked twice before turning his heel to run back to where he was. But then he heard the sound of footstep running behind him. He was so scared. He ran faster and faster. He ran for life._

_“No. No. No.” He chanted to himself like a lost mind person. “No, that can’t be.” He mumbled frantically._

_He kept running but the figure kept running after him with a big evil smirk._

_“You can’t run away from me, Minnie,” the man shouted from behind with sly laughter._

_Changmin kept running. He used his both hands to cover his ears and shook his head while running. “No. No.” He was out of breath but still kept running._

_He became weaker the more he kept running. Soon after, he tripped himself with a rock on the ground, and he fell down. He tried to quickly get up but he fell down again. He tried to get up again. It was a success this time but unfortunately, the man was already there behind him, held him from behind._

_“I gotcha!” The man exclaimed excitedly._

_Changmin was trying to move in order to get away from the arms of the man. “No. Please let me go, hyung~” he begged. His eyes were full of tears. They were falling on their free will over his beautiful cheeks. “Please let me go,” he begged in whisper as he ran out of energy to get away from the guy._

_“I can’t baby,” the man said seductively into his eyes. “A day without you is like a year, baby~” the man added with intimate tone._

_He loosened his grip a bit to turn the boy to face him but Changmin was quick enough to land him a fist in his stomach and quickly ran away from him. The man stood still but grinned evilly, watching Changmin running further away from him._

_Changmin was running for life without looking back but he heard a particular voice clearly echo in his ears._

_“Be patient, Minnie. You’ll be in my arms again soon.”_

_It kept playing over and over again in his ears._

_“NOOOOO” He screamed loudly, protesting against the echoing voice_

 

 

“NOOOOO” Changmin abruptly woke up from his little nap, and he found himself in the chest of his newly lover.

 

Yunho was awaken from his abrupt move. “What happened, Chwangdol-ah?” Changmin looked into his lover’s eyes who were full of concern. He shook his head. “Did you have a nightmare?” The older man stroke his upper arm with a smile.

 

Changmin found this gesture very soothing. He nodded with a smile instead of speaking a single word. He was still frightened to form any word.

 

_Is it a premonition? Am I going to be found by him soon?_

 

Changmin wasn’t sure of what just happened. Indeed, it was a dream but how could a dream seem so real like that? He looked at man whose arms enveloped him warmly. This man had been the new light of his life. He smiled to the man, “Let’s continue staying like this a little more, hyung. I’ll cook our dinner later.”

 

The older man nodded, carding his fingers into the younger man’s hair, and left a long, loving kiss on his forehead.

 

_Thanks for accepting me into your life, Yunho-hyung. Thanks for accepting me._

 

Changmin talked mentally to himself with a hopeful, sweet smile before snuggling much deeper into his boyfriend’s chest.

 

 

 

 

>>><<< 

 

 

 

 

 

Julien was sitting alone in the office, facing the computer. He seemed working on something. All the staffs had left for their dates and family and/or friend gathering since it was Friday. He seemed to think of the meeting between him and the two younger. He had to admit that he found himself comfortable around the shy, young boy. He felt something stirred in his tummy since the first time he laid his eyes on the boy. But when he was chasing him, it was really for the sake of the work. He could barely find someone who could match well with his concept; and he would be really upset if the boy decided to decline his offer. The rate was actually for the professional model already but he didn’t want to let the boy to slip away. Just by the thought of losing the boy made him felt uncomfortable. That was why he jumped into any opportunity to keep the boy by his side. Especially, a private tutor was indeed a great chance for him to develop the trust and better understanding.

 

When he was lost in his own thought, he didn’t know there was a knock on his door. Then a clearing throat sound woke him up, and he turned to the source of the sound.

 

“Ah, Director Choi-nim,” Julien got up and bowed down as a respect.

 

“How many times have I told you to just call me Siwon when we are alone?” Siwon smiled handsomely. Julien smiled awkwardly but nodded nonetheless. “Shouldn’t you leave by now? Everyone is not in the office anymore.” Siwon said after looking around.

 

“Not everyone. You are still here, Siwon-ssi,” Julien corrected.

 

“Right,” Siwon nodded and both of them laughed. “Mind to have dinner with me?”

 

Julien looked at Siwon and smiled.

 

 

 

Now they were sitting at a particular in a family Korean restaurant. Julien had been in Seoul not for long, so he was not quite familiar with many places. He found himself surprised seeing that his supervisor brought him to a family restaurant. Shouldn’t a rich, flower man like his be eating at a nice place? He knew better not to ask anything.

 

“You may be surprised seeing me coming to his type of restaurant,” the young director spoke after finishing the order. They were served a pot of hot tea.

 

“Yes, you are right,” Julien answered sincerely. He had no reason to pretend, and wasn’t frank speaking making thing easier?

 

Siwon poured him a cup of hot tea, and poured himself a cup of hot tea too. He silently invited the Marketing Manager by lifting his cup and motioning the other man to drink up. Julien followed.

 

“My parents used to run a family restaurant when I was a kid,” Siwon spoke after putting down his cup. He refilled the tea for both of them again. The side dishes came to their table before the main dishes. “They passed away, and I was sent to an orphanage,” he continued after finishing the second cup of the tea.

 

Julien listened silently, nodding at the new information.

 

“I was adopted at the age of 8, and I visited the orphanage I was sheltered for 2 years every time I had a chance to visit South Korea,” Siwon added without caring whether his image would be damaged at all.

 

“So your current parents?”

 

“They are my adoptive parents,” the young Marketing director answered right away without any hesitation. Marketing manager nodded as an understanding.

 

The main dishes had arrived one by one, and both of them started consuming in a relaxing manner.

 

“How do you like Korean food, Julien-ssi?” The Marketing Director asked after munching the food.

 

“So much if I have to say honestly. I had Korean BBQ for lunch too today,” Julien said honestly with a handsome smile.

 

“Ah, the meeting with a person you said he matched your concept. I remember,” Siwon said casually.

 

“Right. But I have a hunch that he probably declines the runway,” he heaved a sigh.

 

“Why? Is it because the pay is not good enough for him?” Siwon asked, looking straight into the man’s eyes.

 

“I don’t think so. He said he had personal problem that he couldn’t show his face,” Julien poured both of them a cup of wine when it was landed on their table.

 

“Is he a criminal?” Siwon seemed to be curious.

 

“No. I don’t think he is a criminal. He looks far from a criminal,” the Marketing manager said with a hint of thought.

 

“You couldn’t tell by the look, Julien-ssi,” the Marketing director reminded him while inviting him to toss their cups of wine, and then they drank in one go. “There are many people who like a saint but actually is a criminal. It happens everywhere,” he added.

 

“I’m sure not his case. I’m 100% sure about him,” Julien was quite confident in his judgment, which earned a little startle from his supervisor.

 

“Could you tell me of why you have your confidence in him this much?” Siwon suggested, curiosity nailed him down.

 

 

 

 

>>><<< 

 

 

 

 

The night was freezing, snow kept falling. Changmin and Yunho had their dinner in their tiny apartment. Though the heater was a bit old, the warmth in the heart from each of them was a good supplement to keep them warm.

 

Changmin kept glancing at his boyfriend, he was not sure if he had offended the older man. He had been so thankful for everything Yunho had done for him. He was amazed by how supportive Yunho was. Dinner was somehow a bit silent. Yunho wasn’t able to calm down his desire entirely yet, so he tried to not be intimate with the younger like he had done earlier; he wanted to have another round with his newly boyfriend but he was rejected because the younger man said he had to cook them dinner. It was so hard for him, especially when Changmin gave him a shy smile every time the older looked at him.

 

When dinner was done, Changmin collected the utensils to wash. Yunho helped out with cleaning the apartment as they had to prepare it for their sleep. It was already 10pm. While Yunho was wiping the floor, his phone was ringing. He quickly checked his phone, wanting to know who would call at that hour.

 

Mr. Kang.

 

Yunho closed eyes briefly in order to calm his nerve. Though he believed that Julien was a good person, he still couldn’t feel at ease about him yet. He glanced at the younger, and their eyes met. He gave a gentle smile to his boyfriend before answering.

 

“Hello, Julien-ssi!”

 

“ _Hello, Yunho-ssi! Am I bothering your time?”_

“No, you are not. We’ve just finished our dinner. What can I help you, Julien-ssi?”

 

_“I’m now at the spot where I dropped you this afternoon. I bring my laptop and my phone for Changmin-ssi.”_

Yunho took a glance at his boyfriend, and Changmin replied with a raising of his brows. “Okay, you stay right there. I’ll come fetch you.”

 

The call ended. Yunho informed Changmin that he had to fetch Julien as he brought a laptop and a phone for Changmin. Changmin smiled and nodded as an acknowledgement. As soon as Yunho left the house, Changmin set up a table and made tea to welcome Julien.

 

A moment later, Yunho appeared together with Julien.

 

Changmin invited Julien to have a seat, and pour a cup of tea for Julien and a cup of tea for Yunho too. He sat down next to Yunho, as an obedient boyfriend.

 

“I’m sorry, our apartment is really small. And I’m sorry for all the mess here,” Yunho started the conversation as he saw that Julien kept watching his boyfriend.

 

Julien shook his head, “No. It’s nothing to be sorry about, Yunho-ssi. Your place is so lovely.”

 

Yunho smiled proudly. This apartment had become lovely because of his boyfriend, at least to his perspective. Talking about lovely because of the younger, Yunho started doubting if the lovely there that Julien said was also referring to Changmin.

 

“By the way, Changmin-ssi, here are my laptop and my phone,” Julien resumed the conversation. “I already saved the files you are supposed to work on in a folder. I’ll show you.”

 

Changmin mumbled _thank-you_ , and Julien opened his laptop, and started explaining where he placed the folder, what programs to be used, passwords to access to wi-fi from his phone, and passwords for both laptop and his phone. Changmin listened attentively, and noted down everything Julien explained in a notebook he found in Yunho’s apartment.

 

After sufficient explanation, Julien let Changmin tried his laptop to assure that his laptop was really still functioning. He also opened his e-mail, and he found he had several e-mails in his inbox. Among them, he also saw the e-mail from Julien. Julien told him to also open his e-mail in his phone so that it would be easier for him get to the e-mail on time.

 

“Thank you very much, Julien-ssi. I don’t know what else I should say aside from saying thank-you,” Changmin said.

 

Julien flashed his handsome smile, “It’s no big deal. I’m actually very glad that I could have you to work with me. I hope we could work together forever.”

 

_Forever?_

 

Yunho seemed a bit unsettled hearing that word.

 

“Thank you.” Changmin said humbly, oblivious to his boyfriend’s silent reaction.

 

“Oh, there, you say thank you again!”

 

Both Changmin and Julien laughed.

 

Changmin was very happy. He had never thought that he could access to some internet this soon. He made a mental note to e-mail his best friend to know his well-being. He looked at his boyfriend, and gave his boyfriend a big, proud smile.

 

_Hyung, I won’t ever let you down._

 

If it weren’t for the older, Changmin probably would be wandering around or have died in the cold night. Changmin felt deeply grateful for all the kind gesture of his boyfriend. Living a tiny apartment with shortage of many things was not at all inconvenient for the younger because the presence of the older had filled all the possible gaps he might find. Just at the thought of his newly boyfriend, he felt flutter in his tummy. How could the older have this effect on him? He couldn’t believe it.

 

Yunho didn’t say anything. He was very happy to see his boyfriend happy, though a part of him became worried. He couldn’t find the reason of why he became so worried but his instinct told him that something bad was going to happen soon.

 

“Changmin-ssi, if you have some free time tomorrow, I would like to invite you to my company,” Julien spoke with a gentle voice, and a gentle smile. “I’ve talked with my director, and he wished to see you in person.”

 

“Your director?” Changmin was a bit startled.

 

“Yes, my director.”

 

“But for what, if I may know?”

 

“I told him about you. As I told you during our first meeting, you are such an asset. It would be a waste to not have you to model for us.”

 

“But Julien-ssi, I can’t—“

 

“You don’t need to be worried, I’m not asking you to model for us now. I’m trying to persuade my director about changing the scenario of the model. He didn’t say _Yes_ with me yet but he didn’t say _No_ either. All he needs is to see you first. He would like to see how and what you are, that makes me so eager to have you our modeling project.” Julien explained.

 

Changmin exchanged the look with his boyfriend. “I’m sorry, I can’t give you the answer now.” He replied to Julien.

 

“It’s okay, you can take your time. I’ll be waiting,” Julien replied back with an encouraging smile.

 

“Thank you. I’ll discuss with Yunho-hyung first. He’s my… my guardian.” Changmin wanted to say _my boyfriend_ but he decided to go against it because he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to declare their relationship, no matter how much he was proud of his relationship now.

 

“I do understand,” Julien replied. And they stayed silent. After a moment, Julien started talking again, “I think it’s time for me to leave now. I’m very sorry to take your evening time.” Julien stood up as soon as he finished talking.

 

Yunho and Changmin quickly stood up too. They didn’t think Julien would suddenly want to leave. Changmin brought the coat for Julien; Julien looked at him a bit before putting on his coat. He smiled unreadably.

 

“I’m looking forward to seeing you here again, Changmin-ssi. Maybe we should make BBQ here.” Julien flashed his unreadable smile together with his comment.

 

Changmin smiled back awkwardly, not sure if it would be a good idea. Still, he replied back with a smile politely, “Yeah, the three of us maybe should have BBQ here if we have chance.”

 

“Alright, I gotta go.” Julien said, and then they quickly left the tiny apartment.

 

Changmin and Yunho walked Julien to the car. As soon as Julien disappeared from their sights, new lovers returned back to their tiny apartment. Yunho closed the door back. His face was evidently unhappy, sitting like a lost gamer.

 

“Is something bothering you, hyung?” The younger asked with concern.

 

Yunho pulled the younger to sit down next to him, and envelop the younger in his arms. “I have no idea of why but I do feel something is not right,” Yunho said leaving a loving at the temple of the younger.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 

 

 

Today was the first day Changmin started his work at the night club Yunho was working. Yunho didn’t go to work at the supermarket that day as he wanted to be the one who escorted the younger to go to work (which apparently he had to work there too ^^). He looked so proud when Hojun praised the look of the younger.

 

_“Wow, your distant cousin looks more like a model! I guess we’ll have more noona to come to our club!”_

 

It was what Hojun who exclaimed excitedly once he met Changmin in the administration room. Of course Yunho was there too. He couldn’t let his lover to be out of his sight.

 

He wanted to shout to the older man that _‘this beautiful man is my boyfriend!’_ But he chose to remain quiet.

 

Since Hojun already knew some information regarding the boy from Yunho, so he did a brief test only. And what surprised him was the boy could speak both English and Japanese quite good. He didn’t expect this. So he decided to make Changmin as a waiter, rather than a bartender because that way, the boy could earn more tip from the customers. Plus, bartender vacant was not available yet. Hojun asked Changmin to put on make-do waiter uniform. It looked a bit big and a bit short for the boy but Hojun promised to have the good one for him. The older man gave him a short training on how to serve the customers and take the orders. He asked the boy to try for him to see after he did, and he was very satisfied that the boy was indeed a quick learner.

 

Yunho was now serving the customers for their drinks but he often checked his lover out quite frequent to the point that Hojun had to assure him.

 

_“He’s your little cousin, so for sure, he’s like a dongsaeng to me too. I’ll take a good care of him. I won’t let anyone touch him. Okay?” Hojun said this to him when he went to use restroom, and when he got back he passed by the older man._

 

He was flustered with what Hojun said to him because he didn’t expect himself to be so obvious. To Yunho’s surprise, Hojun seemed to be liking Changmin a lot even it was just the first day. He seemed to dote on Changmin, which made Yunho’s a little jealous. As soon as they were left alone in the staff room during their little break, Changmin kissed Yunho briefly on the lips.

 

_“I love only you, hyung,” Changmin said after the kiss with a shade of red crept his cheeks and ears._

Yunho didn’t know how Changmin could sense his jealousy but he didn’t mind having a kiss from his lover at all. He would want to have more kisses if possible. Yunho was happy and assumingly stabilized emotionally. He had to trust his lover’s decision for accepting him. The line _‘I love only you, hyung’_ made Yunho all smiley the whole time he was working. The customers asked him if any good thing happened, and he suddenly blurted when they were alone that _‘My lover says he loves me only’_ , which earned a shock from that particular customer. That customer choked on her drink as soon as she heard it. But then the customer smiled, and cheered him up, saying _he deserved a good lover._ Yunho thanked her, and told the customer to keep his secret. The customer winked when saying that _‘Yes, your secret is safe with me.’_ Actually, that customer had been trying to make a move on Yunho but Yunho had never given any attention other than serving her well with the beer she ordered.

 

Night club wasn’t a type of place that the boy would like but he had no choice. And he wanted to work somewhere his lover was working. Changmin often stole glances at his lover when he thought no one noticed him. He felt so secure when he realized he had never been out of his lover’s sight. It really secured him that way somehow. He had to admit that he was terrified internally, praying not to meet anyone he knew because he didn’t want to get back to that person. Of course, that person gave him everything he wanted, except his freedom.

 

Changmin wasn’t comfortable around the customers both female and male customers kept flirting with him, asking for his number and inviting him for a drink. Changmin felt so annoyed, and if he could, he would tell those customers to stay away from him. A thought crossed his mind briefly _‘maybe this is not the right job for me’._ However, he had no choice but to bear it. He saw the escorts working quite comfortably, so he doubted if they were happy or actually they only pretended because they needed to survive their live. He had been through a phase where he had to satisfy a man he didn’t at all like. The feeling was nothing less than hell to hi. Just at the thought of it, made him sick.

 

It was already late that night when Changmin carried a tray of 2 cocktails to particular customers who were on their fourth order. As soon as the new waiter placed the cocktails on the table to the customers, one customer grabbed his hand. The customer was a bit tipsy.

 

“Hey, cutie! Sit and drink here with me, darling~” he said with a bit of slur in his voice.

 

Changmin cringed and was trying to get his hand away but no avail. “I’m sorry, sir. I’m afraid I can’t. I have to serve other customers,” he said, frightened by the act of the customer.

 

He was not the first one on this first night of his working day, which that was making him more frightened. He tried to stay calm and relaxed as he didn’t want his lover to come and make any fuss. Especially, it was his first day. He prayed the working hour would finish soon. Very, very soon. He saw Yunho acting unsettled but he shook his head as a sign of no to the older man.

 

The customer pulled his wallet out from his pants’ pocket and drew out some cash to shove to the boy, “Here, I have so much money, cutie. I can give you a big tip. Stay here with me.”

 

Changmin wanted to scream his lung out that _‘If ever I need money, I could use all those cash to build a bed with it. But I don’t need it for the fuck sake.’_ But he bit inside his mouth to not say anything. This customer was more stubborn than earlier ones.

 

At another corner, Yunho went to find Hojun to deal with the customer. He was afraid he would walk straight to the customer and beat him up, so the best was to let Hojun deal with the customer.

 

None of any other waiters came up to help Changmin because for sure they couldn’t disappoint the customers.

 

Changmin was trying to get away from the customer. He prayed there would have a miracle to happen to him, to change the customer’s mind, to make the customer let him go. He got trembling already. He didn’t want to lose his job, just by his first day. He didn’t want to cause his lover any trouble. More importantly, he wanted to help Yunho. He wanted to make Yunho to go to the university he wished. As if his prayer was heard, a man came and grabbed that particular customer’s grapping hand. More than simple grasp, it looked more like the man crashed the bone of the customer’s wrist by his grasp. The customer yelled in pain and let go of Changmin’s hand in an instant.

 

“Aren’t you having so much money? Why don’t you find an escort instead?” The man’s voice was firm and intimidating. His jaw was clenched hard, “He’s not a random boy you could touch as you wish.” The man yanked the customer’s hand away and pushed that man back into hi seat.

 

The customer stumbled and fell back to sofa next his table but he was not lucky enough to land in the sofa. That customer wanted to get up and punch the man who caused him the pain in the face but his companion stopped him, mouthing to him that _‘don’t cause any scene’._ He suppressed his anger but his eyes were still full of flame of anger from the humiliation. The money was scattered down on the floor.

 

The scene was good enough to attract the attention from the majority in the club. Most of the eyes were on them. Changmin was embarrassed yet relieved at the same time. His wrist felt aching. He looked at his savior from his prayer, and he found a man he believed he would never mistake as someone else. The man turned to him, flashing a concern in his eyes. He reached out his hand and grabbed the aching hand of the boy, inspecting if anything serious. Changmin was still stunned by the sudden encounter of the man he knew from the past.

 

“You still don’t learn to take care of yourself till now,” the man said a bit angrily, not to Changmin of course but to the fact the younger often had been abused, before pulling Changmin to his table, and made Changmin sit. He scooped the ice cube from his wine glass and put it into his handkerchief before rubbing over the red mark on the boy’s risk.

 

_A grown-up teen boy appeared out of nowhere kicking a fat teen boy by his leg, causing the fat teen boy to fall down to the ground. And he made a high kick to another muscle teen boy by the upper arm, causing that teen boy to fall down to the grown too. He picked up a small teddy bear, and proceeded to help the thin boy up on his feet, whose cheeks were full of tears. He looked to the two abusing two boys, and threatened them to go away with his eyes._

_“Don’t ever touch him again if you don’t want to be punished,” he screamed to the two running boys._

_Brushing the dirt from the thin boy’s clothes, who looked more like 9 years-old at it maximum rate. “I think you should learn some defense to protect yourself, Changmin-ie,” the grown-up teen boy said, still checking over the body, arms and legs of the said boy._

_“Hyung,” the boy smiled with his soaked cheeks. The tears rolled down more but because of his excitement this time._

_The grown up boy pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the tears off, “You are always a crybaby.” He smiled at the boy when the smiled at him with those sparkling, deer-like eyes._

 

Changmin looked at the man with his sparkling, deer-like eyes just like how he looked at him years ago. Smile plastered on his lips as the man was nursing his wrist. His eyes were full of tears.

 

“Hyung,” he called out the man with excitement yet his voice was soft and hoarse. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

 

The man finished wrapping his expensive necktie on the boy’s wrist with nice tie, “I didn’t expect to see you here either, Changmin-ie.” He looked at the boy in the eyes, “How did you end up working in such a place?” He sounded angry more than happy.

 

Changmin bit his lips and his tears slid his eyes. The man wiped his boy’s tears with his thumb, “I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

 

The man shook his head and breathed in deeply as if to calm himself, “Bring me to see your boss. Stop working here from this minute on.” His voice was very demanding, giving the goosebumps to the boy.

 

“But—but—I just started—“

 

“Whatever, I don’t care.” The man said sharply. “Do you know how hard for me, I’ve been looking for you for all these years? I even went to your adoptive family’s house but they said you ran away from home.” The man said in go, still mad of course.

 

Changmin shook his head and wanted to say something but then Hojun came to his savior’s table. Hojun bowed down to the man, “Annyeonghaseyo, I’m Song Hojun, the manager of this club.” Changmin’s savior stood up and bowed back. Changmin did the same. Hojun looked at Changmin’s hand, whose was still in the man’s hand. “Thank you very much for saving my staff,” Hojun said politely with a humble smile, “It should be me who did that. I was late.”

 

The man didn’t feel impressed with that but smiled at the man back nonetheless, “Not a problem. He’s the dongsaeng I care.” And then he seemed to remember something, “Would you mind if I want to talk to you privately?”

 

Hojun looked the man mesmerizingly, didn’t expect some customers to ask him for a private talk.

 

 

 

>>>>><<<<< 

 

 

 

Changmin was with Yunho in the staff room. Yunho asked his colleague to take care of his place for a while. He didn’t want his lover to be alone in the staff room. In addition, he wanted to check the boy’s wrist if anything serious. He felt useless for not being able to protect his lover. He felt he shouldn’t have brought the boy to work here. He should know that this type of things would happen to his lover. The more he thought about it, the more he was angry at himself.

 

They were sitting side by side. Yunho was inspecting the wrapped wrist of the man, stroking the boy’s hand. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

 

“I’m fine, hyung,” the younger spoke softly, wearing a smile to comfort his lover. He knew his lover was worried about him. He knew Hojun came to him because of the older too.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yunho spoke like a whisper, and his tears dropped on the younger’s hand.

 

Changmin moved his free hand to wipe the older’s tears away with his thumb and leaned to kiss the man on the cheek, “Nothing to be sorry about. You didn’t do anything wrong at all, hyung.”

 

“I was a useless boyfriend,” Yunho muttered, moving his head to meet the boy’s eyes.

 

“You are not. You are my superman always, hyung.” He leaned in to give a peck on the man’s lips. “I was the one who asked you not to do anything,” he assured his lover. The pain in the older’s eyes let him see how much the older loved him. He didn’t need to hear the man to say how much he loved him. He knew by heart, by soul, by every single cell of his.

 

The older smiled but still looked sad. “Who was that man?” He suddenly remembered the man who saved his lover.

 

“Ah,” Changmin seemed to be excited all of sudden. He seemed to be so happy and shy too, “He’s a hyung I knew when I was in the orphanage. His name is Siwon.”

 

Somehow, Yunho felt a bit uneasy seeing his lover being excited by the other man’s presence.

 

 

 

>>>>><<<<< 

 

 

 

“I don’t want Changmin to work here anymore,” Siwon said to Hojun, pretty firmly but in a business tone. “I’m ready to pay for any amount you might call.”

 

They were sitting in Hojun’s office, face to face. The door was closed, leaving them enough privacy to talk about anything. There were stack of papers on Hojun’s desk behind a business card; and there were many files in the cabinet behind his back.

 

“I’m afraid you have to talk with Changmin himself. Plus, may I know who you are to him?”

 

“A hyung who cares about him the most,” Siwon said shortly, without wanting to go for further explanation.

 

Hojun raised his eyebrows, “I’m sorry, Siwon-ssi. Though he’s just started working today, I’m still afraid I couldn’t just agree to your request. Moreover, his distant cousin was the one who brought him here, so it could be either Changmin himself or his cousin to say this to me.”

 

Siwon seemed to think a bit before replying, “Okay, I’ll talk to Changmin and make him resign from here himself. As said, just let me how much you charge from this damage.” He seemed to try to calm himself before continuing again, “I don’t like to see him being harassed by those filthy men and women. He’s too precious to be treated that way.”

 

Hojun was trying to search for the answer from the man’s eyes. And he saw the pain in the man’s eyes.

 

 

 

>>>>><<<<< 

 

 

 

Changmin had no option left but to resign from the night club on his first day at work. Siwon was bugging him with million reasons to resign, as much as he respected the older, he also found all the reasons were all correct, which it was hard for him to deny. Siwon paid the called amount as per Hojun’s request but it was not big. Hojun didn’t make a big deal about that but of course, he had to follow some process if not wanting to be scolded by the big boss.

 

Changmin had to admit that he didn’t have a strong mentality to deal with those type of people. He went to Yunho and informed the man that he would wait for him at home, leaving Yunho feeling unsettled behind.

 

He was now sitting in Siwon’s apartment nearby the glass wall, with a warm mug of chrysanthemum tea in his hands. The apartment was quite cozy and warm-sense, just like Siwon. It was not really flashy. The size of the apartment was pretty large for a bachelor to live alone. The color of the wall was painted in beige with simple yet elegant-style furniture. Changmin had this thought _‘Looked quite manly, just Siwon-hyung’_. He could tell that this was how Siwon had been; not complicated, just straightforward and a clear-cut person. Siwon was cooking them a simple supper in the kitchen.

 

He didn’t want to stay in their lovely tiny apartment alone at the moment. He wanted to pick up Yunho from his workplace, though he told the older man he would come back home ahead. He wanted to be in the arms of the older man more than anything else, wanted his warmth to comfort his heart. He was really trembling like a deer in the rain earlier. Luckily, Siwon came to save him, or else he wouldn’t know how he could deal with that. He wondered how Yunho could survive in such a place. It was his first day but he found it so frightening. He wondered why he was always abused and harassed. But these two men, Siwon and Yunho had been like angels in his life. He smiled at that thought. He at least had some people he could lay his trust on. Well, his best friend too. He made a mental note to write his best friend an e-mail, so that the man didn’t need to wait to hear from him.

 

He was in his own sentiment, drinking the tea to calm his nerve. The fragrance scent of chrysanthemum soothed his feeling. Siwon called him from the kitchen, asking him to sit down at the dining table. Changmin followed the invitation and went to sit down at the dining table. Siwon brought two bowls of Bibimbap, kkaenip-jeon (pan-fried perilla leaves with beef fillings) and some other side dishes. He made them Gingseng Jujub tea.

 

“I don’t know what to make but thought that these were quick to be made and maybe would be what you would like. I remember you liked these a lot back then,” Siwon said before motioning to the younger to start eating.

 

Changmin smiled, contented that the man paid attention to him that much. They didn’t meet quite often but the older seemed to notice what he liked a lot. He mumbled _‘thank you’_ before starting to eat. As soon as he tasted the food, his eyes become bigger on their own.

 

“Aww, so delicious, hyung!” He exclaimed excitedly, earning a proud smile from the older man.

 

“I can make for you every day if you like,” the older man said, still hadn’t started eating. He seemed enjoying seeing the younger devouring the food.

 

“Really?” The younger asked enthusiastically.

 

Siwon nodded with a big smile on his face, and then started eating too.

 

 

 

>>>>><<<<< 

 

 

 

Changmin was waiting for Yunho in front of the club with Siwon. It was already 2am. He told Siwon that he wanted to wait for Yunho alone but Siwon didn’t listen to him he wanted to tag along. They were sitting in the car of Siwon.

 

_“Don’t you know that you’ll be harassed again if you are standing alone like this?”_

 

That was what Siwon said to him when he protested. So in the end, he had to let Siwon come with him. He knew what Siwon said might be right. And when he saw Yunho walked out of the club, he pressed to roll down the window and called the older man.

 

“Yunho-hyung,” he voice was loud enough to let the older man hear.

 

Yunho didn’t need to question who called him. He remembered the voice quite perfectly. That melodic, angelic, pure voice was only his lover’s. He was excited hearing his lover’s voice yet quite mad that the younger didn’t go stay home as he was told. As soon as he turned to the source of the voice, he saw a luxurious car moving closer to him and the younger man got put from the said car with a big smile to him. As he looked pass the boy, he saw Siwon sitting in the driver’s seat, looking at him.

 

He didn’t like it.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers,
> 
> My sincere apologies for taking me so, so long to update this chapter. And thank you so much for your kind patience. *bow 90 degree* I hope you'll like this chapter.
> 
> With lots of loves

 

 

 

_“I don’t like it,” the man in his thirties spoke while playing Changmin’s hair lovingly. His eyes were looking down at the boy. They were sleeping side by side but the boy’s head was on the arm of the older man. They both were covered under a thick duvet in a very large bed. The king size one, to be exact. The light was dim, just soft enough for them to see each other. “Do you know how much I wish you would never grow any taller?” The man in his thirties continue. He knew his question sounded silly but he wanted to ask the teenage boy anyway. He didn’t care if the boy found him silly, not when his heart was full of the boy sleeping next to him at the moment._

_The boy didn’t utter a word to respond back. He didn’t know what he should say back to the older man because he wasn’t sure of why the older man asked him such a question. As not hearing any word from the boy, the man leaned in to kiss the boy briefly on the lips. Gently._

_“I guess you must be wondering of why I don’t want you to grow any taller, right, Min?” The man asked with a sweet smile on his lips. Though he was already in his thirties, he still looked insanely handsome. However, Changmin didn’t want to admit that. The man leaned to give a kiss on the boy’s forehead this time before continuing his words, “I’m going to be a so-called husband, when you’re going to be a so-called wife in my eyes when we wed but you’re now already taller than me. So I’m wondering how I could carry you on our wedding day when you are much taller than I am.”_

_The boy looked up at the speaking man with his doe eyes. The man pinched the boy’s chin, “Do you know how much I love you, Min?” The boy shook his head before retracting his blank gaze back to its original position, where it was to the chest of the older man. He wasn’t sure if the man really loved him. If the man really loved him, why didn’t the man give him any freedom? Before continuing speaking, the man smiled dreamily, “I love you so much to the point that I want to lock you up if need be.” The older man tightened his arms, enough to let the younger feel his affection before landing a kiss on the top of the boy’s head._

 

Back to the present time, the man in his thirties seemed to be lost in his thought while his gaze fixed deadly on the photo of the boy in his school uniform. He had no the boy by his side now, except his photo which he personally took it secretly when he paid a visit to the boy at his school. No, he didn’t visit the boy. He rather secretly followed the boy as he wanted to see himself whether the boy had any special relationship with anyone. His face was intensely sad and exhausted. He didn’t want to count anymore of how long the boy had left him. No matter how much effort he put in to search for the boy, he started feeling the draining of hope in his mind. He was not just anyone. He was someone that could obtain anything with a flick of his finger… but when Changmin disappeared, he had doubted himself if he could really obtain anything with a flick of his finger like he had thought.

 

His train of sentiment got cut when he heard the knock on the door. He swirled his chair where it was facing to the glass window earlier. He motioned his hand to let the knocking person to come into his giant office. The man in black suit bowed down before speaking to him.

 

“Hyung-nim, it’s time to go to the airport.”

 

“Okay,” the man responded softly.

 

The younger man seemed to notice the unusual soft voice of his boss, he observed his boss a bit before speaking up, “Do you want me to postpone the meeting, hyung-nim? You don’t seem doing well.”

 

The addressed hyung-nim shook his head weakly before responding, “I’m okay, Jongyun-ah. It’s just I didn’t have enough sleep.” The man turned the screen off, where it contained the photo of the boy in that phone, before putting the phone into his inside-pocket of his white blazer,.

 

Jongyun seemed to be taken aback seeing his boss being gentle. This was indeed very unusual gesture ever. He had never seen his boss being like this before. If not responding in fierce way, then the tone tend to be cold and intimidating to point that he could feel the coldness running through his spine. Ever since the boy had disappeared, his boss had been in foul mood like every second but today...his boss seemed to be odd. He tossed that impression aside, and quickly run to get a coat for his boss. With a bow down when his boss was walking pass him, he handed the older man the coat.

 

“What’s time is the meeting again?” The hyung-nim asked.

 

“7 p.m, hyung-nim,” Jongyun answered with a bow.

 

The hyung-nim nodded as an acknowledgement while walking to the waiting car. Several men in black suits were walking beside the called hyung-nim. They got into different cars as soon as the called hyung-nim got into the car. While traveling to the airport, Jongyun who had been known as the closest as well as the right man to the called hyung-nim started the conversation.

 

“Hyung-nim, I’m wondering if we should abduct young master’s friend to ask him about his whereabouts,” Jongyun said with soft but firm tone.

 

The hyung-nim seemed to think about that with sharp gazing fixing to the road in front of him.

 

_“Min-ah, why don’t you invite your friends to come over to our place? Doing homework or just lazing around is fine. Just say a word, and I’ll have the housekeeper got everything ready for you,” the older man said while looking up to the sitting boy, as he slept on the boy’s lap. They were lazing around in the park near the pool. They were on a soft fabric mat. It looked more like a picnic, as the food and drink were placed next to them._

_Upon hearing the suggestion from the older man, Changmin seemed to be taken aback. His body turned stiff. He looked down to the man, whose head was on his lap. He didn’t want to admit it but the older man was really like a lost kid whenever they were alone. The fierce gaze, the cold murdering tone and every gesture were nowhere to be found. This man was completely like another person when they were alone. He looked at the older man as if he was searching for some hidden motive._

_The older man sat up with worried look since the boy didn’t utter a single word. As he grabbed the boy’s hand while his other hand pinched the boy’s chin, he looked straight into the boy’s eyes, “Did I say something wrong, my love?” His voice was soft and unsure._

_The boy took a bit of time to process the question before shaking his head lightly. Looking back at the older man, he blinked twice before responding, “I’m sorry but please don’t involve anyone around me into my life more than its necessity. If I knew anything happens to anyone around me, I’m afraid I’d hate you for the rest of my life.” Actually, he was blinking away the threatening tears in his eyes._

_“No, my love. No. Don’t say the word ‘hate’. Please,” the older man said with sincere pleading. Because of course, he couldn’t bear to be hated by the boy. He almost couldn’t control himself every time the boy look at him with cold, emotionless eyes. Hearing the word ‘hate’ from the boy’s lips made him lose all his confidence._

 

The hyung-nim shook his head before replying, “Changmin would hate me for that. When he was here with me, he used to tell me that if I ever touched any of his family or friends, he would hate me for the rest of my life.”

 

“But hyung-nim—“

 

The called hyung-nim raised his one hand to cut Jongyun off, sharply. He then spoke up with a firm tone, “As much as I’m dying to see him before my eyes in every second, I can’t bear looking into his eyes that are full of hatred towards me.”

 

Jongyun felt defeated. He knew precisely of how much his boss loved the boy. In a second thought, he was wondering if he should do something to the boy’s close friends. Especially, that Kyuhyun. He believed that boy knew something about disappearance of his young master. But if he ever touched the said boy, he would be doomed. However, he couldn’t bear seeing his boss being in such a state.

 

_Kyuhyun, what should I do with you?_

 

 

 

>>>>><<<<< 

 

 

 

A boy whom apparently looked like at the same age as Changmin was sitting in front of a computer in his room. He was playing game but then e-mail notification popped up. His face lit up as he saw a particular e-mail from a particular name. _Sad Boy_. That was the name of the sender. The boy quickly opened the e-mail.

 

_ Hey Kyu! _

__

_ It’s been a while that I haven’t written you anything after I left Busan. I know I’m such a bad friend for not keeping in touch with you as promised. Thanks to your help, I was able to land in Seoul safe and sound. Right now, I’m staying with a hyung. He is very kind. I think aside from you and Siwon-hyung (the hyung I used to tell you about, remember?), he is another kind person who’s helped me with all his might. His name is Yunho. He’s an orphan too; he was all alone by himself in Seoul before I met him. He’s more like a given gift to my life. I guess my fairy angel sends him to save me. When I was on the door to death, he rescued me. Without him, I probably wouldn’t be able to write any e-mail to you right now. _

__

_ The first night I landed in Seoul, I got mugged. Fortunately, he helped me, took me in and took a very well care of me. I was absolutely penniless and clueless of where to go, not to mention to be alone by myself. But he has offered me a shelter, food, clothes and everything he could. I believe you’ll really like him as soon as you meet him. His very, very kind, despite working really hard to support himself (and now me too). He’s really warm and caring. He’s an angel both in his look and his heart. I couldn’t ask for more. _

__

_ I got a part-time job as a proofreader. It’s not a permanent job but I think it’s not bad either. The man who hires me seems kind and understanding. His name is Julien. He’s a half Korean. He could speak Korean but not very well yet. But I’m still amazed with his Korean. Should I say his Korean is pretty good since he just got to live in Korea? He asked me to be a model for his company’s runway and his private tutor. I haven’t decided yet if I should take the job because I’m really doubting my ability to do that. Maybe you could suggest me? _

__

_ Two days ago, I went to work in a nightclub with Yunho-hyung as I hope that I could share the piling expense as he has been paying everything for both of us. I’m feeling like I’m an extra burden to him. So that was the least I could do to repay for his kindness. Unfortunately, some guys tried to take advantage of me on the first night of my job. I was so frightened because I didn’t expect Seoul to be such a scary place. That reminded me of my old day in Busan. But should I call that as a luck in disguise? Because of that incident, I got to see Siwon-hyung. The long lost hyung I have always missed so much. Now, I’m very happy that I couldn’t wait any longer to write this long e-mail to you. _

__

_ I haven’t told Siwon-hyung of what happened to me in Busan yet because I’m so ashamed of my past, and I don’t know what he might think of me after learning about my ugly life. Even though he was like an angel in the past, I’m not sure if he would feel the same towards me after hearing all my stories. But I don’t want to hide anything from him. He’s someone I really look up to. You, Siwon-hyung and Yunho-hyung are very precious to me, so I would hate myself if I had to hide anything from the three of you. When I was in the orphanage, he would give those bullying kids great lessons for me. In my heart, he’s still my angel Siwon-hyung but I’m not sure if I’m still his angel Changmin-dongsaeng like he used to call. The day after tomorrow, I’ll meet Siwon-hyung. I’m not even sure of how and what I should do and say. I’m very nervous and excited. Our conversation is going to be really long, or maybe very short. I couldn’t imagine what is going to happen. _

__

_ How have you been over there? How are your parents? Please relay my regards to them and tell them that if I have a chance, I will visit them to repay for their kindness. Without you and your family, I probably would have been living in that cage for now. _

__

_ Has that person ever bothered you? I hope not because as much as I know him, I believe he won’t touch you.  _

__

_ Here is my current number: 010 2003 1224. You can contact me anytime. I’m terribly sorry but I have lost your number along with my phone and everything when I got mugged, that’s why I couldn’t contact you. I miss you a lot, my dearest friend. If I could, I would fly to see you there. I want to spend the night with you, telling you everything I’ve encountered after leaving Busan in person. _

__

_ I can’t wait to hear from you, Kyu. _

__

_ Big hugs, _

__

_ Your Chwang _

 

After reading the e-mail from his best friend, a relieved smile appeared on his face. He had waited to hear from his friend for like eternity, and now he had heard from him. He could call but he doubted if it would be safe. Should he buy another number to use privately with his best friend? He would have to seriously consider that. But in his priority list at the moment was to let his friend hear back from him. Without procrastinating, he started typing as a reply back to his friend.

 

>> Chwang,

>> I’m so excited and relieved upon receiving your e-mail. You can guess the smile on my face as you have seen this silly smile for countless of times. Accept my big hugs back. I miss a lot too. I feel pretty cheesy to say that out. Isn’t it pretty girly to be that lovey-dovey? Urg, I’m feeling the goosebump when I’m typing these cheesy lines. Anyway, I don’t care because I really miss you. I have been super worried about you. I have prayed days and nights for your safety. And thanks to God, you are safe and sound.

>> First, I’m very glad that you have met a guardian angel like Yunho-hyung. I don’t need to see him in person though. From what you told me in the e-mail, I have started to like and trust him as much as you do. Anyone who is good to my Chwang is my friend. But why does it sound like you have fallen for him? I think I’m smelling something fishy between you two. Have you two developed your relationship to be more than just a hyung and a dongsaeng? You’d better tell me asap because you said that you wouldn’t like to hide anything from me…

 

Kyuhyun kept typing on and on, wearing a big smile on his face. Outside of his room, the falling snowing could be seen through his window.

 

 

 

>>>>><<<<< 

 

 

 

_Arriving their little apartment, Yunho unlocked the door and stepped in the house ahead of the younger. Changmin followed in and closed the door behind their back, with a restless expression on his face._

 

_“You told me you would come home ahead and wait for me, and then why did you come to pick me up with him?” Yunho said as soon as Changmin closed their tiny apartment’s door behind him. Even though Yunho was speaking in a calm manner but the tone of the voice was vividly stern._

 

_He wanted to talk but he decided to go against it. It was too late at this hour. Placing their coats on the hangers on the wall, Yunho opted to go to bathroom._

_“Would you like to eat something, hyung?” He cut the step of his newly lover. But what he received in return was a shaking head as a sign of no while the back of the older was facing him. He heaved a sigh after Yunho entered the bathroom._

_Later, Changmin was in Yunho’s chest under the thick blanket. It was already a little past 3am, and they were now ready to recharge their energy by sleeping. It had been a tiring night, not quite physically but rather emotionally and mentally. Changmin couldn’t fall asleep yet as what happened earlier was playing in his head. He remembered when they were on the way back home, Yunho and Siwon didn’t really exchange any conversation after he introduced both of them to one another. He could feel the cold atmosphere in the car but he doubted if it was because they were awkward around one another due to their first meeting._

Sitting opposite of an opened laptop, which Changmin put it on their usual dining table, the teenager decided to shake the replaying memory off before forcing himself to focus on the proofreading work. It wouldn’t help anything if he kept thinking a lot about that for the moment. However, he really felt bothered by that. It was so hard for him to stop thinking about his lover’s odd behavior. He didn’t really know what happened to his lover that he became that way. As much as his heart was being so troubled, the snowing outside seemed not any help to him at all.

 

Looking at the laptop’s screen as he tried to focus on his work, he seemed to be waiting for something. The reply from his best friend. It was already 7 p.m, he assumed his best friend should be home by this hour. He wondered if his best friend had read his e-mail yet. He needed something to distract him. Anything from dear people would lighten up his mood. One of them was Kyuhyun.

 

_Well, as if I have many dear people in my life. They are less than the number of fingers of my one hand._

 

He protested mentally.

 

In the e-mail he sent to Kyuhyun, he opted not to write about his recent awkwardness between him and Yunho in there. He wasn’t sure how to tell his best friend because he himself didn’t know why Yunho had turned out to be that oddly cold toward him since that night. Moreover, he didn’t want to bother his best friend with such a petty issue too. Of course, his lover always kept him in his chest while they were sleeping as he had always done but the teenage boy couldn’t spell out the way he perceived from his lover. He felt that Yunho didn’t speak much and seemed avoiding him for some reasons. He didn’t understand why all of sudden his lover turned to be like that.  Another worry that was bugging him was his upcoming meeting with Siwon. He was wondering if he should spill everything when they met. Should he tell Siwon that he was sold by his adoptive family to a mafia leader? Should he tell Siwon that he was so afraid to come out to anywhere on his own because he was so scared that the people of that person might see him and drag him back to Busan? Should he tell Siwon that he was gay and he was seeing the man whom he was living under the same roof with? Would Siwon find him disgusting if he heard all the stories? He wasn’t sure of what he should tell Siwon when he met the older man in person.

 

While thinking about what to say to Siwon, he startled as his phone rang off. Surprisingly, the appearing caller ID was Siwon. The teenage boy was surprised to see his Siwon hyung called him. They just spoke to each other the day before, yet now the older man called him up again. He stared at the ringing phone on the table as it was placed next to the laptop. He felt excited yet nervous because he was happy that he had Siwon called him again. He was coincidentally thinking about the older man but he wasn’t sure what he should talk to the older man too as he was asking himself so many questions earlier. He reached his hand out to the ringing phone as he wanted to answer the call but then he stopped dead, biting his bottom lip.

 

“What should I do? What should I do?” He asked himself anxiously, unsure whether or not he should answer the call. He then shook his head lightly before nodding to himself.

 

_Whatever._

 

As if agreeing to himself, he decided to answer the call.

 

“Hello hyung,”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise that I will be able to update my fic regularly. Sometimes, it will take me pretty long to update another chapter but one thing for sure is, I won't abandon my work. :)
> 
> P.S: Your comments as well as constructive criticism are deeply and highly appreciated. I'd like to hear them so that I could see whether or not my story is going well. Don't hesitate to let me hear your impression. Kudos are warmly welcome. ^^
> 
> Love you all (including silent readers) *hugs and kisses*


End file.
